Satan Series book 5: Reawakening
by WelshCanuck
Summary: In the final installment of the Series we find Prue and Piper trying to still come to terms with Phoebes death. At the same time figure out the new threat to thier lives. As caos in the underworld threatens any chance at peace for them
1. Chapter 1

_Prue and Piper, still trying to come to terms with Phoebes death, must now deal with Piper's miscarriage while trying to help there new friends overcome their own traumatic experiences_

_Prue and Piper, still trying to come to terms with Phoebes death, must now deal with Piper's miscarriage while trying to help there new friends overcome their own traumatic experiences._

_Cole has vanished leaving behind unanswered question about where he has gone, and why._

_Betrayal awaits the sister, as questions are answered and old friends and new join them to stop the unthinkable from happening. Old foe's return bringing a bitter betrayal that could cost them their very lives._

_Join the two surviving Halliwell's as they journey towards discovery. A journey through heaven and hell, love and hate, betrayal and trust._

_A Journey of sisterhood, friendship, love, and family._

_Reawakening_

* * *

Part 1

The sounds of a terrified scream and a cry of pain broke the early morning stillness of Prescott Street. The old Victorian manor prevented most of the noise from reaching the street, but inside, it woke all the occupants. Rushing from her room, Prue almost collided with Mary as she ran out of the bathroom. Behind them the door to Piper's room flew open, and a disheveled Leo peered out, his wife right behind him.

"That sounds like Gina." Mary said, as she rushed towards the room were her granddaughter was sleeping.

"Is it a demon?" Piper asked, still half asleep.

"Yes, but not the kind we can fight." Prue told her as they opened the door.

In the room, Gina was sitting on the bed, her knee's pulled up to her chest crying, while Liz sat beside her, holding her as she tried to comfort her. Hearing the door open, she looked up, locking eye's with Prue, a silent message passed between them, and with a slight nod, she ushered the others out.

"Prue?" Mary asked, wanting to go to her granddaughter.

"Liz is the best person to help her right now. She will tell us when Gina calms down." Prue told her, knowing that the older woman was worried.

"But she's hurting." Mary protested.

"Listen to her Mary," Leo told her, laying a comforting hand on her arm. "Things will get better, but right now, Liz is the only one who has any idea what she's feeling."

"Come on, I will make us all some coffee, and breakfast." Piper said, heading for the stairs.

Looking after her as she left, Leo's heart almost broke. He had come home late the night she was released from the hospital, not knowing what had happened, but one look at her face had told him everything. For her, it was like losing her sister all over again. He wished he could make all the pain go away, but even the Elders could not make her forget that deep a sorrow. Only time could heal that.

The last week had been tough on all of them, but some how, they had managed to get through it. Leo had gotten the Elders to try and find Cole, but even they had had no luck. The half demon had vanished without a trace, and that scared him. Cole would not have just left without telling them, not when he had gone to find them. Leo had not told the sisters about his bosses' inability to find him; they already had enough to cope with.

Walking into the kitchen, Piper went to the cupboard, but as she reached for the coffee can, she stopped, tears spilling down her face yet again. She had not thought about it before, but before she lost the baby, she had stopped drinking it, knowing that it was not good for the child. So many things seemed to remind her of her loss, but she had to keep moving forward, there was no other way.

"Piper?" she heard her husband say as he entered the room behind her.

"Yes?" she said as she quickly wiped the tears away.

"We will get through this." he told her as her wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you needed me. I still can't believe I didn't know."

"You were helping others, it wasn't your fault. I would feel even worse if you had left the one's who really need you." she told him as she turned in his arms, safe in his warm embrace. She could not, would never tell him just how much she hated his job sometimes. She knew he was needed else where, but she wished she could keep him there with her.

"I love you." he said, the simple statement filling her with hope. Hope for the future, and for them.

"Hey." Prue said, as she watched the two of them, glad to see that they were there for each other.

"Hey, sorry, coffee's not ready yet." Piper told her.

"That's ok sweetie, I'll make it this time. You go and sit down, let someone else worry about you for once." Mary told her, coming in behind the oldest sister.

Obediently, they sat, watching as she made some French toast, none of them saying anything, all of them waiting for the other two that were still upstairs to join them. Hearing a noise, Mary looked up to see Liz entering the kitchen, her face bearing evidence of what had occurred earlier. With out a word, she went to the freezer, getting the ice pack that they kept there, handing it to the tall witch.

Placing the ice pack on her eye, she just shrugged her shoulders at the questioning looks. "For someone who's sleeping, she's got good aim." She told them, joining them at the table.

"How is she?" Mary asked, her voice full of concern.  
"She's sleeping, but I'm worried. Her nightmares are getting worse. I don't know what to do to help her. She's shutting me out."

Looking at her sister, Piper couldn't help but think how much that sounded like Prue. For months she had refused to open up about her own nightmare's over Phoebe's death, until it had almost caused her to break down. As she thought about it, she suddenly had an idea that might help.

"Leo, is there anything you can do for her? Let her have some peace?" she said as she turned to her husband.  
"I, I'm not sure. I might be able to help her get some rest, but what happened can't be erased."  
"If she could just get some rest, it could help." Liz said, hopeful. "That was the worst one so far and I'm afraid she might hurt herself, or someone else if she continues like this."  
"Like what?" a voice said from the doorway.

Turning, Liz saw Gina standing there, her face drawn, and dark circle's forming under her eyes, betraying just how worn she was. Seeing her like that, her voice full of quiet fear instead of her usually lively humor made Liz want to make it all go away, but she knew she would not be able to.

Liz had suffered through those nightmares with her, buffered by her friend's withdrawal from everyone. Only the bond they shared aloud her to have an inkling of how bad it was.

"I'm sorry." Gina told her, seeing the slight swelling around Liz's eye, her voice barely a whisper.  
"It's ok, I'll live." Liz told her, moving to her side. "Besides, I've gotten hurt a lot worse playing ball." this she said with a cocky little grin.

Prue watched the exchange before quietly getting up and, cup in hand, she went out into the back yard. All around her, the bright and fragrant flowers of winter that had been her grandmothers brought back memories of happier times.

Closing here eye's, she could almost see her baby sister when she had come out here for the first time. Her small face had lit up at the myriad colours before her, and with out any warning she had run straight into the bed, picking them as fast as she could. How she wished they could relive those times, those carefree days. It had not been long after that that there world had changed.

"You know," Pipers voice said from behind her, "we all loved this spot. I remember finding her out here the day she left for New York, she wanted one last look before her plane left. She even told me that one day, she would have her wedding out here."  
"She did? I never knew that. There is so much about her I didn't know." She looked at the contrasts of colours as she thought of days gone by, "How did we grow so far apart? Why can't I have her back?" The last was said so quietly that Piper didn't hear it, but another did as she orbed in.

"You will one day Prue. One day you will all be reunited again, as it is written."  
"Mom! Your back?" Piper said, hugging her.  
"Just for now, they have to send Leo away for a few days, and they" she said, looking up, "don't want to leave you with out help."

Moving to the lawn swing, Patty pulled both her girls with her, one on either side, and for the first time in a long time, she held them both like she did when they were little. As she embraced them, she felt them tuck themselves closer into her sides, each laying their heads on her shoulders. Together the three of them sat there, not saying anything at first, simply enjoying being with each other.

"Mom, why did she have to die?" Piper said after awhile.

"I wish I knew, but I know there is a reason, and that some day, that reason will be known to all of us." she told her middle child.

"What could possible be gained by letting her die?" Prue said, her blue eye's fill in with tears.

"Oh my baby's, I miss her too, but some day, we will all be together again. Just have faith."

As they sat there, they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of angry voices coming from the kitchen. Jumping to their feet, they rushed inside, seeing Gina and Liz facing off. Mary stood to one side, her face a contrast of shock and disbelief. The quiet breakfast with her granddaughter had turned ugly, and all over a simple question.

Liz could not understand what had happened, their usual banter had seemed to help Gina, brightening her mood, but when she had asked her if she wanted something to eat, she just exploded.

"How many times do I have to say it!?" Gina said, her temper flaring, "I don't want any, just give me some coffee and leave me alone!" Grabbing her mug, the mind witch stormed from the room, going up stairs and slamming the door behind her. Her anger flowing hot through her veins, she paced the room, not noticing her reflection, or the faint reddish tint in her eye's when she turned around. Stopping by the bed, she bent and retrieved the object she had left there, sitting down and looking it over.

"What happened?" Patty asked, seeing the confused looks the others were giving each other.

"I don't know. " Liz replied, staring at the empty door.

She sat, staring at the knife in her hand, watching as the light reflected off its bright surface. The glint of steel seemed to calm her, as her thoughts turned to the purpose of the blade.

_"Soon, soon it will be time, I just need to wait a little longer. They won't expect it, and then I will be rid of them." She cocked her head, listening for sounds coming from the hallway, but all was quiet, they were not coming to check on her yet. "Soon I will be rid of them!"_

Well here it is. The final book. Where everything comes to a head and a close all at once. Where everything is explained.. we hope...Please let us know how we are doing in this the final chapter of .. The Satan Series..

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

He tried to look back and figure out what had gone wrong. He had left the Manor and was heading to the beach, as he knew that was where he would find Prue and Piper. Only when he shimmered back into existence he was far from the beach. About as far away as you can get.

Now he stood there against the wall, with no shirt and no powers. Somehow they had managed to intercept his shimmer. He had always thought it was just the Source that had the power to do that. But he knew that it couldn't be him, he had witnessed the girls vanquishing him. So the only thing Cole could think of was that there was a new boss in town.

He had lost complete track of time. But he didn't really seem to care. Without Phoebe his life was nothing more then mere existence. The only thing that had kept him going so far, was that he had made her a promise one night a long time ago that no matter what ever happened, he would be there for her and her sisters. He was good now, and he would do everything he could to prove that to them everyday.

Once she was gone and he had come to terms with it, he vowed to her again that he would help protect her sisters. He knew something had happened to Piper and he had a feeling of what it was. He felt in someway responsible for her loss. If only he had seen that bolt coming towards her sooner, he could have protected her.

He broke from his thoughts at the sound of the door opening. Looking to the ldim ight he watched as his old friend entered the cell.

"Well my friend. It would seem that you are still as difficult to track down as usual."

"No more the you are."

"I was very disappointed when I had heard that you fell for a witch. Belthazor."

"Well, I won't worry to much about disappointing you."

"How could you betray us like that? And for a witch."

"You would never understand.

"No. You're right. Though at least it will prove to be your undoing, and theirs. With you falling for her you have knowledge of how to break them."

Cole looked at his former friend laughing. "You think I didn't try everything that could possibly work?"

"You did. But your undoing was your love for her. We will break you and then we will kill them, with your knowledge. Then they can join their sister in the afterlife."

As he approached Cole, he could see the anger flaring in his former friend. He knew he had pissed him off, he could feel the anger in him. He also knew that Cole would go to great lengths to stay in his human form no matter what happened to him or the sisters. But he also knew that he would go to any lengths to protect them.

"Cole, I know what will break you. And don't think I will not use that against you." He said as he slammed his fist into his friend's ribs.

"It's no use Dractxen. I will not tell you. I will not betray them"

"Yes you will Belthazor. Just as you betrayed us. I know you, remember?" He turned to the demons standing next to him as he whispered in his ear.

"As you wish my Lord." He nodded

"I'll see you around Friend." Dractxen said as she left the cell leaving Cole with the small demon.

He lay on the ground as his energy slowly returned to him. His anger flared within at what had happened to him. How could he let them get that close? They had almost killed him. His world was still spinning as he lay there, before slowly once again losing to the darkness.

* * *

Dractxen sat in the chair aimlessly spinning his dagger, leaving a hole in the arm of the chair from the sharp tip. His thoughts were on his former friend, and how he had betrayed them. He knew how to get the information from Belthazor with out laying a finger on him. Their old mentor Raynor had taught him how. With just the wave of his hand he could pull that information from his victim. But he did not want to give Belthazor the easy way out. He would pay for his betrayal, and for his participation in killing the Source.

He looked back on that dark day. When their Master fell. He never thought it possible. That only two of the Charmed Ones could kill him. But there were rumours that one was pregnant, and that she held the life and soul of the one that was gone. _The prophecy must be true_, he thought. _We can kill them but they will always come back. Unless we kill them all, then there will be no stopping us for there will be no way for them to come back. The Warren line will be broken._

"Dractxen."

"What?"

"We have news on the witches."

"Oh." He sat up with new interest.

"It would appear that the line is once again temporarily broken. The pregnant one has lost her baby thanks to the Source."

"The fight." He said quietly, as he sat back against his chair. "So the Source did not die in vain."

"There is more."

"Go on."

"It seems that one of the witches is, well it seems she is possessed or something."

"Or something?"

"No one is sure. But our sources say that there is an essence of evil in the Manor. And as the witches are the only ones in the Manor."

"Oh, now this is interesting. It would seem that our former Master had all the angles worked out. Find out which one it is."

"You got it. Oh one other thing." He started, "Your _'Guest'_ was asking to speak to you."

"Oh he was, was he. Well I wouldn't want to keep our company waiting now would I." He laughed through is crooked smile. Standing up he made his way across the room. "Through Belthazors knowledge of the remaining Charmed Ones I will soon be the Master of all evil down here."

"If no one kills you for the job first."

"I know. We must be very careful. There are many here that feel they should replace the Source. Though you and I know that there were really only two that could ever replace him." They continued to walk through the passages

"And seen as one of those two has betrayed us all."

"That leaves me. There are many groups that will try to take over. The witches have left us in a small war amongst ourselves. But by gaining the knowledge Belthazor has we will win that war and rule the underworld." He stopped as he came across the door to Belthazors new home.

Stepping inside he saw his former friend, his equal, hanging from the shackles that held him to the wall. Walking up to him he took his face in his hand.

"Belthazor, Belthazor, Belthazor. What mess have you gotten yourself into?"

"Go to hell." He rasped out.

"Oh friend. You know I've already been there."

"Then go to heaven." He countered.

"Oh know see that does hurt. Just tell me what I want to know and your suffering will end."

"You expect me to believe that? I know why you will not kill me, as much as you know what would kill me. You need me to help you get to the top. As long as you have me alive you hold the key card to taking over from him."

"Well it was either you or me. And some how I doubt that you would have many followers right now. But your little witch friends have sent the underworld into chaos."

"Good."

Letting go of his face Dractxen pulled back his hand and with his fist backhanded Cole. Spilling more blood against the wall, that had sprayed there from the beating he had taking earlier.

"You can not win Belthazor. Even without that information I will defeat them and I will rule the underworld." Hitting him again he turned and walked away. Just before he walked through the door he paused, and without even looking back, "Oh one more thing friend. The circle is still broken. The witch lost her baby." He stepped through the door closing it shut behind him. Leaving Cole to the news he had just given him.

Cole heard the words but did not want to believe them. _No. She couldn't have. It's a lie_. But deep down he knew, he knew it was the truth. That was what was bothering him that day, and ever since. He felt as if he was once again losing Phoebe, as his heart tore into another piece.

* * *

_She sat there as she twirled the knife again. Her thoughts were mixed up. How did she even get that knife? The only thing on her mind was to kill them: To kill them all. But she had to wait. Wait for the perfect moment. She could feel it was near, she just had to wait._


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the living room Prue found her gaze drawn to the stairs, wondering about their houseguest, and what must be going through her head. Liz had gone out for a while with Piper to get a few things from the house they shared, including their book of magic. For some reason, she could not shake the feeling that there was more going on with the telepathic witch then met the eye, especially after the verbal explosion from that morning.

Leo was due back at any time; maybe with some answers about Cole she hoped, even though she had not cared for him before, she now could not imagine their lives without him. His selfless act in trying to protect her sister had earned him her full trust, and now that he was missing, she would do whatever she could to find him. With a sigh, she put down the book she had been trying to read and went in search of Mary.

Piper pulled to a stop in front of the house Liz and Gina were renting. Though smaller then the Manor, it was an impressive looking Colonial set back in a grove of tree's, the shade causing the house to look like it was hiding, but in truth, it was hiding a secret. When the two had first seen it, they knew it was a place of power, the very air had seemed charged when the entered, and they had soon discovered why. The owner was a man who's family had practiced the wicca faith, casting protective spells over it, and in doing so they had left a small legacy, for when a being of power entered, they were made known to those in the house.

Liz had told her about the house's history, and looking at it, Piper could almost see what the past was like.

As Piper started to get out of the Jeep, she realized that Liz had not moved, she just sat there, looking at the house, an expression of sorrow on her face.

"Liz, what's wrong?" she asked, but all Liz did was look at her, then with a sigh, she opened the door moving towards the house. Following her, Piper could tell there was something bothering her. Waiting as she opened the door, she knew that she would tell her with a little prodding. Closing the door, she felt a chill, and casting a glance at Liz, she knew what it was, the spell had identified her as a friend.

"She's shutting me out." Liz said softly.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Gina, she's shutting me out. She's shut down the connection, I can't tell what she's thinking anymore."

"Has she ever done that before?" Piper asked, trying not to push her to far.

"No. Not since we first found each other. Then it was only because she couldn't control it. I'm worried."

"Has she said anything about what happened?"

"No. But I know it was bad, just from what I saw from her. Her power has grown to."

"How?"

"What she did, in the tunnels, she was never able to do that."

"What did she do? You never did tell us what happened." Piper said, moving to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder for support.

"She gave me her memories, all of them, from all the witches who's mind's she touched. I saw what they saw, what they experienced. But it was only a fraction of what she saw. How can she survive that?"

"With your help. You are her anchor right now. Just be there for her, and she will make it through this." Piper told the other woman, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Gina tossed restlessly on the bed; her dreams invaded by memories not her own. The beatings, the deaths, the insanity that had been inflicted on the Sources captives burned into her mind eye. Through it all, one voice whispered, barely heard.

_'It's their entire fault. They left you there; they left them all there. They could have stopped it but they didn't care. They are the evil one's. _

**'No, they couldn't. Their good witches like Me.'** her voice echoed in the depths of her mind. 'Liz would not do that, she's my friend.'

_'She did. She doesn't care about you. Only I do. Remember what happened to the one who tried to help you. Yo Charlie? They could have helped her but they chose to help themselves first. You must stop them.'_

As the memories came once again, Gina reached out, excepting what the voice told her, escaping the horror's she saw.

**'How do I stop them?**' she asked.  
_'You will know when the time comes my little one._

For the first time in a week Gina's sleep was undisturbed.

"Mom? When did you get back?" Prue asked as she walked into the kitchen, finding Mary talking with her.  
"Not long ago, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I needed to talk to Mary first." Patty told her oldest, giving her a hug.  
"Is something wrong?" Prue pulled back and looked at her Mother.  
"No, but I have been assigned to her granddaughter, and I thought I would see what she could tell me about her. How is she doing?"  
"I'm worried, she seems to be getting better, but then this morning she snapped at Liz."  
"She did?" Patty asked with concern.  
"I'm not sure what's going on, but maybe Piper can find something out, she went to their house with Liz." Mary spoke up. Her granddaughter was the most important person in her life and she could not stand to see her suffering like this. If anyone could reach her it would have to be Liz.  
"Where is she now?" Patty asked, looking around.  
"I think she's sleeping. She went upstairs an hour ago and hasn't come down since."

With a nod, Patty left, heading for the stairs. Reaching the door to the room were Gina was, she stopped, remembering whose room it used to be as a tear shone in her eye. Wiping it away, she carefully turned the knob, looking in, but found that the woman inside was asleep, looking peacefully for the first time since she had first met her.

"I think I have everything we need." Liz said as she put the last of the clothes in a duffel bag.  
"Liz, you know we want to help you. Don't let your self think you have to do this alone." Piper told her as she picked up the other bag.  
"I know, but right now Gina is my first concern. She's like a sister to me. I have to do what's best for her and she is not ready to trust anyone else right now." Liz replied, locking the door as they left the house.  
"She's not the only one who is hurting. Prue and I are here for you to."  
"I know, but it's not always easy to reach out for help. Even when it's offered."

When Piper pulled the Jeep into the driveway, Liz cast a worried look at the Manor before grabbing her things and getting out. Just as the two entered the hallway, the familiar blue lights of Leo orbing in shone from the living room. Seeing his face, they could tell he didn't have good news.

"Where's Prue?" he asked after greeting his wife.  
"Leo? What did they tell you?" she spoke up from behind him, her mother and Mary trailing her as she entered from the kitchen.

He spun around and looked at the oldest sister. "It's not good. They can't find him. It seems, as though someone grabbed him mid shimmer, and whoever has him is not bragging. All we can do now is hope he can get away."  
"How is that possible? Who has that kind of power?" Mary said.  
"They," Leo said, pointing up, "thought only the Source could do that. There must be a new power rising. That's one of the reasons they sent your Mum to help me. But there is something else happening to." He started  
"Now what?!" came Pipers exasperated sigh.  
"I don't know. All they told me was to stick close to you and to guard against attack. What ever it is, I think they are afraid of it."  
"The Elders? They are afraid? How can that be?" Liz said for the first time, staring at Leo in disbelief. "If they are afraid, what do they think WE can do about it?"  
"Whatever it is, we will deal with it when we have to. First things first."  
"Leo's right" Prue told them. "We have to find Cole, and help Gina, otherwise, we won't stand a chance."

After a brief discussion, Piper and Mary headed upstairs to check on Gina while Liz showed the others their spell book, hoping to find some clue to what they could do to help. The book, though no where's near as thick and old as the Halliwell's contained many spells suited to their powers, including spells for the mind. Liz felt certain that if they could just find the right one, they would be able to end Gina's nightmare's, allowing her to help some of the other victims.

_She could hear footsteps approaching, and scrambling quietly to the bed, she pulled the knife out from under the blanket. It was time. Moving to the side of the door she stood poised the blade ready to strike, as she waited for the door to open. She would be free of them soon. Her time with them was over, it was time for them to pay for what they had done!_

* * *

So how are we doing so far...? Have you figured out what we were using for demon names.. Between me slacking at work and Maineaic coming home at 11PM Eastern time to my Pacific time we ahd some fun with this one. Let us know if it was all worth it in the end..

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Cole sat in his cell, beaten and down, he knew that no matter what the cost, he would have to get out of there and get back to the girls. He knew that they would be in danger soon and that he was the only one that could stop what was happening.

* * *

"Rest."

"I can not rest. Not until they are all dead." He snarled.

"But you are hurt."

"Not as much as they will be when I finish with them." He said with gasping breath. That which they had done was still effecting his strength. "What news have you?"

"It would appear that not all the witches escaped. We managed to, re-capture, a few."

"Then it will begin again." The Source said standing from his throne, though unsteady, yet ready to once again inflict pain onto the Wiccan world, and especially the Charmed Ones.

* * *

_She stood at the door with her blade at the ready. Now it would all be over, she thought. She watched as the door slowly opened. And then she looked into the eyes of the last person she thought she would see._

_"You." They said together._

_She hesitated before striking and that was to her disadvantage, as the dagger was knocked out of her hands._

_Grabbing her wrists he pulled her close to him. Twisting her so her back was against his chest._

_"Now I will teach you the full impact of evil witch." The Source whispered in her ear, disappearing from site and taking her with him._

She sat upright suddenly as if awoken from a dream. She lay on her bed, though not hers at all. Then she remembered what had happened, she was in Phoebes room, as the memory of her dream came back to her. She had to stop them, all of them.

Getting up from the bed Gina made her away to the door. She wasn't sure how she would do it but she had to get out of there, she had to find him. Walking out the door she almost ran right into Piper and Mary.

"Augh!"

"Gina are you ok sweetheart?" Mary asked

"Yeah Grams I am. I just need a little fresh air. Thank you." She said pulling her grandmother into a hug. Pulling back she made her way downstairs and out the door from the kitchen.

From the passageway Prue watched her leaving, wondering what it was that had given Gina the look of pure fear on her face.

&-&-&

She appeared in the darkness, with no sound around her but that of a few bats. She quickly scanned around to get feeling for her surroundings. She started to turn one way but then she stopped and went in the other direction. Making her way through the dimly lit passages she came across a door which she stopped at. Placing her hand on the door she felt what she was looking for.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the prisoner."

"You are the one. The witch that turned him in"

"And what if I am."

"Dractxen would love to meet you, I'm sure."

"Well then take me to him. But first may I?" she asked as she turned her gaze towards the door before her.

"Think it best if you look from here."

"'Fine."

At first she did not move. Not really sure of what she was doing. But then she felt a surge of energy raging through her body as she stepped forward. Seeing him lying helplessly on the floor with shackles on his wrists gave her a feeling of new power.

She stood and watched his still form. When he seemed to sense his being watched he raise his head not able to see through the door he was more confused. Seeing the confusion in his eyes only gave her more power and energy.

"Gina?"

"Yes." She said quietly. "I'm the one who helped him capture him. I'm the one who had told him when he was leaving the Manor. It worked better then I had hoped."

"Why?" He asked a bit confused about why the witch stood before him in the first place.

"Because they betrayed me. They betray all of us. All the witches that were left there to suffer." She told him, "Because they killed my friend! Charlie was my only true friend down there and they let her die!" She spoke in anger, as the hatred consumed her body.

"So why help me? I thought I was one of the bad guys." He asked though trying to get a feel for the witch's emotions.

"You are. But I need them to pay. And you can help me bring justice to all the witches that were left there to die."

"And what if I just kill you now?"

"Then you lose your way into the Manor." She replied with out even looking at him.

Dractxen processed the new information he had just gotten. Did Gina really feel that Prue and Piper were responsible for the deaths and torment that the witches had faced at the hands of the Source or his minions? That information alone could become very useful in the next few days. He watched her and it was then he realized, that it was Gina that his spy had sensed. She was the evil essence in the Manor. What ever the Source had done to her when she was with him it would now prove to Dractxen's advantage. He would rule the underground and he would use the one person that the Source had turned.

She continued to watch as Cole lay there helplessly on the ground. A trickle of blood running down his face. '_At last I will get the justice that they all deserve._' She thought to herself.

They turned away from the cell as she felt a wave of dizziness in her head. Reaching out for the wall she tried to balance herself.

"I need to go. They will wonder where I am."

"Don't worry about them. In time they will serve their punishment for the crime against your friend." He told her _and you will join your friend when this is done_, he thought to himself.

Smiling to herself she blinked out to arrive in the chamber of the voice, the voice in her head.

&-&-&

"Have you found him?"

"Yes. He is with Dractxen."

"So another of my faithful servants betrays me." He said. "Well that will soon end."

"They all think you are dead."

"And they didn't even let me get cold before the all sought after my throne. No. Tell me where he is so that I may begin the game again."

Gina looked up into the eyes of the Source not really sure who she was. Only that they had to die, and that he could help her.

"You need to get back. They will be looking for you."

"I know. I'll be waiting." She answered before blinking out of the chamber.

He watched her leave as he smiled evilly. "Soon the destruction of all the witches will be complete. And you will be their ultimate failure." Turning towards the passage he went in search of another new witch, one of the ones that had not been so lucky to escape.

* * *

"Prue, have you seen Gina." Piper hollered from the back yard

"No why?"

"We can't find her anywhere."

"Well maybe she just went up stairs for a nap or something."

"No, we checked there already." Liz commented

"Did you check the basement?"

"No that was next."

"Ok come on." Prue said taking her sister by her hand they led Liz down into the basement.

A few minutes later Liz came up from the basement in an almost frenzied state.

"Liz?"

"Oh Mary. Where is she?" she cried out. She was worried about her friend ever since she had shut her out.

"I don't know dear. But we'll find her." She answered as she embraced the child before her.

"Prue? Hello?" Piper said waving her hand in front of her big sister

"Oh sorry Piper. I was just thinking."

"Oh."

"You remember the Woogyman?" Prue said quietly sitting on the steps

"How could I forget." Piper said joining her sister, "Our own sister threw us out of the Manor."

"She was so scared of him as a kid growing up."

"But she faced her fears and beat him."

"I was so scared when he possessed her. I thought I had lost my baby girl." Continuing as if she hadn't heard Piper.

"So was I." Piper said placing her arm over Prues shoulder

"Why couldn't she beat her own death? Why couldn't she see it before it happened?" Prue argued with herself

Piper looked to her big sister and took her into her arms as she cried. "I don't know Prue. I don't know."

Staying like that for until the tears and the pain subsided, though they would never truly disappear. They were just about to go back upstairs when they heard the commotion.

"Liz I just want to get some air, and to clear my head. What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you left without telling me. Without telling anyone. And after what just happened to all of us I really think that we should stick together."

"I don't need a babysitter. Liz so just back off." Gina yelled back before walking upstairs to Phoebes room.

Liz stood in shock at the way he friend was acting. Gina never yelled at her that way. Something was wrong and she intended to find out what it was.

As she started for the stairs Patty approached her and placed her hand on Liz's shoulder, "Don't worry Liz. She'll be alright. She just needs some time right now."

* * *

He waited for his opportunity, watching the traitor before him. He had sent his servant to find the other traitor and to bring him to him. That way he could punish them both together. They had both betrayed him; they will both die together.

"Dractxen. I trusted you."

"You're time is over. You are lucky they didn't kill you. Then I would rule the demonic world.'

"You betrayed me as Belthazor did. Now you will both die together."

"If that is my destiny then so it will be. But be warned Source. Your time is coming to an end soon."

"That you may think, but you will not be here to enjoy it." As he threw a fireball incinerating his former aid.

* * *

He stepped over the broken body of the key holder. Blood slowly spreading across the floor. Opening the door he gave a slight smile at the sight before him. The mighty Belthazor leaning against the wall.

"Well, if it isn't my other old friend Esuom."

"We were never friends Belthazor."

"I know. I was just feeling in a friendly mood."

"For someone that is about to die you seem to have a lot of attitude."

"Well for someone with out a leader to follow like the dog that you are, you're a bit cocky yourself."

"Oh you see that is where you are wrong. Your witches may have hurt him but he is very much alive."

Cole looked up at the man in surprise.

"Don't look so shocked. You knew that they could not defeat him without the full power of three. And we both know that is gone forever."

"One day Esuom."

"Not in this life time Belthazor." Stepping closer to his enemy he grabbed him by the collar. "And soon not in any." As the two demons shimmered out of the cell.

As they reappeared Esuom grabbed Cole roughly and lead him down a dark corridor.

"You know you failed more then you think Belthazor. Your witches failed to kill the Source and it would seem that in your own haste to escape you left some witches behind." He told the former demon.

Cole took in the information that Esuom was giving him. He could not believe that the witches did not get away. They made sure that the spell released them all. But maybe it too needed the power of three, another failed spell because of the senseless death of the youngest Halliwell.

As they walked through the corridor he noticed where some of the witches lay in a large open room. He could see the dried blood on some where they had been hit or tortured, once again glad that Phoebe would never have to endure such pain and suffering. And once again vowing to protect her sisters from the same fate as those he had seen. He knew he had to act quickly for if Esuom got him to the Source he would not be of any use to the Halliwells, he would be dead.

Reacting quickly he thrust his arms up and over Esuom using the chain around his wrists he pulled it across his enemies throat. Twisting it around to make the suffering last just a little longer.

Bending towards his former foe, "Now who has failed Esuom?" he snarled in his ear before snapping his neck.

Untangling his chains from the demon he made his way back to the room where he had seen the witches only to stop at the sound of a deep voice from down the long corridor.

"Belthazor!"

Not even turning around he knew who it was behind him. Quickly stepping into the room he watched as a ball of fire flew past the entranceway. Knowing he had precious little time he grabbed the first witch he saw and shimmered out. Catching the images of someone in the distance, an image of someone he thought he knew someone who had warned him of the Sources approach.

Shimmering into the Manor, "LEO! HELP!" He shouted through the Manor as he placed the frail body on the sofa of the Manor. Brushing back the damp hair from her face he could feel the heat from her fever radiating off her forehead.

Leo ran quickly into the living room followed directly by Patty.

"Cole?"

"Help her."

"What happened?"

"I don't know but the Source is still alive and some of the witches never got out."

Leo stood in front of the witch on the couch and placed his hands over her body. At first the natural glow appeared but then it faded out.

"What's wrong? Why can't you heal her?"

"I don't know. Unless."

"What?"

"Unless she was hurt by the Source himself. Then my power alone will not heal her."

"Here. Let me help." Patty said stepping forward. "This is why they sent me. Only their power can reverse that which was done by the Source. Together we can reverse this.'

As Leo and Patty began to heal the witch Cole watched in surprise at the strength of the power.

"Prue Piper. Get in here!" he called out

Prue and Piper sat with Mary and Liz in the solarium over their cups of coffee when they heard Cole yelling from the living room. They all could hear the panic in his voice as they rushed towards him.

"Cole? Where have you been?" Prue asked immediately surprised to see their former enemy again.  
"Long story. But the point now is I got away. And that the Source is still alive."

"What?!" they all cried out.

"He is still alive and he still has witches. Minus that one, which I managed to grab before getting my butt fried."

"How is that possible?" Piper asked curiously as she made her way to the couch. Upon seeing the person lying there she gasped at the state she was in.  
"Prue." She almost whispered, her sister barely hearing her.

Mary and Liz followed right behind the sisters and were equally shocked to see Cole standing in front of them. You could see a bruise on his face and the torn shirt gave way to the beating or beatings that he had received.

Gina entered the living room with a glass of water in hand. "What's going on?" she started to ask when she choked back on the last bit of water she had been drinking. "Charlie?" she whispered out.  
Looking up at Gina they all asked the same question "Charlie?"  
"It's the witch I befriended when I was down there. She couldn't remember her name so I named her after my favorite uncle."  
"No. Who's Charlie?" Prue asked, as if Gina had now lost her mind.  
"That's Charlie." Gina replied a bit upset that the sisters where acting the way they were, as she pointed to the person on the couch.  
"That's not Charlie." Piper whispered softly taking Prues hand in hers, squeezing it gently in new hope, "That's Phoebe."


	5. Chapter 5

Ok before we start this chapter.. How many deep down in side KNEW that she wasn't dead...? Or maybe you thought hopefully she wasn't. What can I say I can 't kill her and I coudnt let my partner do it either. But when we 'did' we were like.. lets make them THINK she is dead and bring her back later.. Yeah I know the equivalant of two book but hey.. we had fun hehe. So yes she is back.. But now the fun could really beging.. And hey any takers on Demons names.. figure out wher that are? Thank too for all the reviews we LOVE ME.. keep em coming.

* * *

He stood out side the chamber, shaking. Knowing the news he carried, and who he was to tell did not give him a very long life expectancy, but failure to inform his master would seal his fate completely, this way he had a slim chance of survival. Taking a breath to steady himself, he pushed open the door.

"What news do you have for me Serpxe?" the voice rasped out of the darkness.

Dropping to all fours, bowing his head, "He took her Master. He took your witch." The last was said in a rush as Serpxe groveled, not daring to look up.  
"**WHAT!"** the Source bellowed, seeming to shake the chamber with the force of his voice alone. "Who let this happen in the first place!"  
"Master, it was Esuom. He underestimated the traitor, and paid for his folly, with his life." the demon said, fearing the wrath of the great demon in the room.  
"And why are you here,? Are you to afraid to go after him?"  
"No Master. I knew I had to tell you, so you could prepare for them."

"What do you mean them?"

"The witches Master."

"Which witch did Belthazor take exactly?" almost fearing the answer he would receive.

Not meeting his Masters eyes for fear of his own death, "The Charmed One Master. They are together again."

"So you come here to tell me this so I would spare your life, didn't you. Very well, I will give you one last chance. Find those who worked with that impotent fool, and bring me their heads. **GO!"** the voice ordered from the darkest shadows.

As he watched Serpxe crawl from the room, the Source collapsed back on to his cushions, drained. He had underestimated the strength of the witches, barely surviving. If he had faced the true power of Three, he would have been destroyed. Now they would be united, but would they be the same? He would have his puppet keep a close watch on them to see what they would do.

Sitting back up, he reached out a hand, cursing as he saw it tremble, oh he would make them suffer for that.

"Erutangis! Get in here!" he shouted to his slave.

* * *

"He is a fool!" the first demon said when they had all gathered. "He sits there and waits while they get stronger. We should attack now!"  
"You are the fool if you think we can take them out now. We should go after another." the second said, pacing the cavern.  
"Who would you suggest Hcetv? The Source?" the first said in jest.  
"Yes!" the answer came from his mouth, surprising even him. Hcetv stopped, as the possibilities of that thought filled his mind. The Source was weak, weaker then ever before, now was his chance too overthrow him. "Yes." he said again, a feral grin stretching across his face.

* * *

He knew what was coming; he had done the same thing almost a millennium ago to rise to power himself. They were plotting his demise even as he regained his strength. Soon he knew they would rise against him for it was their very nature to gain power.

Sitting there, the Source knew he had to be ready, and to prepare he had sent his servant to fetch the few he knew he could count on, the one's he held complete power over, his slaves. Lacking any free will, they would do as he told them, throwing themselves in harms way at his bidding.

_Let them come,_ he thought, he would be ready.

* * *

"What make's you think we will follow you?" A denizen of hell asked Hcetv as he laid out his plan.  
"Because you are as eager to gain power as I." came the reply as the obsidian colored demon looked up. His red eye's the only thing visible in his face, he walked towards where the voice had spoken from, grabbing the nearest demon by the throat and lifting him off the floor. "I have followed the Source longer then any of you! And now it's time for a new leader." Throwing the hapless demon aside, he looked about the room, daring anyone to challenge him but none dared. "If your not willing to follow me, you can die now!" he roared, turning and throwing a fireball at the demon who had first questioned him.

&-&-&

She watched him from the shadows, a grin of triumph on her face as she saw her plan unfold. She had spent the last several years whispering in his ear and now, no matter who won, Krow would be the mistress of the next leader of evil, be it the Source or Hcetv. Smiling in mirthless glee she left, going to check on her other lover.

Walking the hallways cloaked in darkness, she took small pleasure in the shivers she caused. Her powers of cold penetrating through the clothing of the slaves and demons she passed. Krow knew she was easy to identify that way and used it to her advantage, to make her presence known in case anyone watched her. None had yet learned that she could shut her powers off, making good her missions of deception, leaving her free to go to either lover, swearing allegiance to neither.

The only thing that worried her now was killing the victor, but she knew what she would do. She would place the blame on one all could hate, a witch. It galled her to no end that both of her lovers had developed an unnatural fascination with a witch, each a different one no less, and she would make both of them pay for that. The witches would suffer as well, each one dying at the hands of someone they trusted!

The Source looked up as he heard the door to his chamber, seeing Krow he smiled, holding out his hand to her, he pulled her down beside him, placing his arm around her shoulder and leaning back.

"How are you?" he asked her as he felt more of his energy returning. She was unaware that he was using her to replace some of his lost strength. He had been draining energy bit by bit from all of them.  
"I was walking the halls, trying to find what was happening." she told him, enough of the truth in her words to be convincing.  
"And what did you find out?" he asked, stroking her hair.  
"There is talk of a revolt. Hcetv is leading it." she said as she snuggled in to him more. "I don't know how many followers he has, but they are sure to be coming soon."  
"Let them." he told her, a sneer crossing his face. "They are nothing. My slaves will stop the rest, but I will take care of the traitors personally, just like I always have, and always will."

She could not see his face, and if she had, she would not have been as relaxed as she was. Erutingis had seen them together, and he knew she was too ambitious to follow anyone else, she wanted it all for herself. The demoness was responsible for turning his right hand against him, and after he dealt with him, he would take care of her.

* * *

Deep in the tunnels they gathered, waiting for Hcetv to arrive. The plan was in motion, the attack was ready, all they needed was the signal that the Source was alone. As they waited, they watched each other, none trusting the demon beside him, yet afraid to leave. They were in a no win situation and they knew it.

"It is time. The Source has failed us, he let the witches live, and now, the Power of Three is rejoining. We must take him down, replace him, or the forces of Evil are doomed. First we destroy him, then we finish off the witches, and we will rule the upper the surface as well." Hcetv  
said as he stood before them. He had just come from seeing his informant, and the only one with his enemy was the demoness who was betraying him. It was time. "Let it begin!" he shouted, heading off down the tunnels.

* * *

He could hear the sounds of fighting from within his secret hiding spot, and the demon giggled. He remembered some of his past, but in his mind, he saw so much more. Driven to the edge and beyond, he cared not, who won or lost, he lived only for the mayhem that occurred. That  
and to find the one he blamed for it, the one who he had seen last, staring into his eye's.

* * *

Well what you think.. gonna start heating up the action soon. Hang in there you're almnost to the end. But we love to hear what you think good bad.. whatever. Like anyone we like to know what people think of our work


	6. Chapter 6

Cole looked down at the witch before him. He couldn't believe that that was his Phoebe lying there hurt like that. How had he not seen it before? Maybe because he just reacted. Grabbing the first witch he could get his hands on. He stood back in awe at the power that emanated from Leo and Patty's hands as the slowly healed Phoebe. A slow tear trickling down his face. He had barely survived the last four months without her and now her she was: alive.

"Mum? Is she gonna be ok?" Piper asked as she held on to Phoebes hand. Afraid if she let go that her sister would disappear again.

"We can heal her injuries caused by the Source sweetie but after that it will come down to you and Prue. There are something's that we can't heal." Their mother relying an unspoken message

"Mum what are you saying?" Prue asked as she looked up at her mother

"Prue, she will still have her fever and she will have her emotional scars to heal. And anything that he did to her; she will remember."

"Oh god." Piper said with tears falling down her face. As she ran her hand over Phoebes head.

"Piper you have to be strong for her" Patty said as she and Leo finished healing Phoebe.

"I don't know if I can."

"Piper you will be. This is Phoebe we're talking about here. You and her have always had this remarkable relationship. One that I was always envious of."

"Prue."

"Piper you know it's true. And she will turn to you first. She always has."

"I'll try. I just can't believe she's back." Piper whispered as she looked down at her baby sister. She couldn't believe how small she looked. Her clothes practically hung on her. She looked like nothing more then skin and bone. "Oh God Prue, looked at how small she is. What did that bastard do to her?" she cried

"I don't know Piper. But we're gonna help her through this." Prue replied softly recalling her own experience at the hands of the Sources demons not that long ago.

Cole watched Prue and Piper as he too then noticed how small Phoebe looked. It looked as if she hadn't eaten much of anything in months. Suddenly feeling a cold chill he quickly looked around for the first sign of danger. He just got her back there was no way he would lose her again. "I gotta go." He said mysteriously.

"What?" Prue glared at him.

"They're coming for me., and possibly her. If I leave now that should distract them for awhile anyway. It will give Phoebe a chance to heal." Looking around he stopped, looking towards the kitchen, "Tell her I love her." And with that he was gone.

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes, yet everything was a fuzzy haze. She could just barely make out two figures right beside her but couldn't tell who it was. Then slowly past them she could make out a few more figures. Yet still everything was a blur to her, as she could feel the pain throughout her body, yet it seemed to be dissipating.

She didn't understand why she could almost feel herself getting better. For a few minutes ago she felt like she gone a few rounds with the heavyweights champion: and lost.

Then things slowly came into focus. She could see Pipers concerned looked as she crouched right down beside her, as well as Prue. Beside Piper was Leo, but her eyes fell on the figure next to Leo.

"Mum?" she whispered, not truly believing her eyes.

"Ssshhh rest sweetie. Everything will be ok now." Her mother said gently kissing the top of her head.

She tried to sit up but she felt Prues hand on her shoulder shooting a wave of pain throughout her upper body. She had thought that Leo healed her. How come she had this sudden pain? Though laying down her head, she soon succumbed to her weariness.

"Leo. I thought you two healed her?" Piper asked with concern.

"We did. But I told you that there would be somethings that we wouldn't be able to heal."

"Ok you said, her fever and her emotional state. That was pain just now." Prue argued.

"Honey,"Patty lay her hand on Prue shoulder, "was Phoebe hurt at all on the island? Before you left and before you thought she was dead?"

"Hurt how?" Prue asked seemingly trying to remember what happened before her true nightmare started. The day she found out her sister was lost.

"Oh god Prue, her shoulder." Realization striking Piper

"Oh god, I totally forgot about that." Prue also remembering the tragedy that struck Phoebe.

"What happen?" their mother asked.

"We were gathering logs to build a raft to leave the island when Phoebe tripped and we fell down a ravine. I was standing before Phoebe when she suddenly jumped up and pushed me out of the way, but in doing so she was hit by a falling tree."

"Causing her to dislocate her shoulder." Piper finished.

"Then that is what happen. We healed her injuries from the Source and any other demon. But anything that was non-demonic related we can not heal and you two know that. Her shoulder will be in the same state it was before she disappeared." Leo explained to them.

"I just wish I knew what happened." Piper said as she watched her sister sleep.

* * *

Prue and Piper kept a constant vigil beside their sister. Neither one willing to leave her side, after they had moved her upstairs into her own room. Their Mum was called back as the elders felt her job was fulfilled. She had helped heal the youngest Halliwell and now it was time for her to go. But deep down she had a feeling that she would be back. She chalked it up to mother's intuition. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just did. Before leaving she watched her three girls on Phoebes bed. She was so proud of them all, her darling girls; the Charmed Ones. Watching with pride she then turned and orbed out of the Manor, leaving them as always; to care for each other.

* * *

Phoebe awoke once again feeling only the sharp pain in her shoulder. Wincing as the pain shot through her body. "Oh."

"Phoebs your awake." Prue spoke as she ran her hand over the top of her sisters head

"Prue?"

"Yeah. How you feeling?"

"My shoulder hurts. Where's Piper?"

"She went to get you some food for when you woke up."

"Oh." Phoebe looked up at her big sister wearily, not really sure how to approach her.

Piper walked in the room carrying a tray with some soup on it. "Hey you. How you feeling?"

"I'm ok." Phoebe said sheepishly.

"Well, I made your favorite."

"I'm not really hungry Pipe."

"Phoebe you have to eat something honey." Prue spoke softly

"I'm fine Prue." Phoebe snapped

"Phoebe please." Piper practically begged her sister. She needed to get some food in her sister or she would never get better.

"Fine." Phoebe gave in.

After Piper helped her with her soup Phoebe nestled down around her covers, her fever still raging through her small frail body. Piper took the dishes back to the kitchen leaving Prue and Phoebe alone once again.

"Phoebe take this, it will make you feel better."

"Prue it's gross." Phoebe said remembering the medicine that Grams would give her when she was younger.

"I know honey, but it will make you feel better." She said holding the spoon out to her sister, "Please."

Phoebe looked at the purple liquid on the spoon that her big sister held. Looking up to Prue she knew that in the end her sister would win, so she opened her mouth and swallowed the medicine with a face.

"Ok now see, that wasn't so bad." Prue gave her sister a smile

"Easy for you to say."

Laughing at the face that Phoebe was making, Prue helped her back down to the bad and wrapped her back up in the quilt. "Get some rest now sweetie."

"Prue can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happen? I mean how long was I gone for?"

Prue watched the concern and almost fear on Phoebes face.

"You were gone for a little over four months. We thought you had died."

"Died. How?"

"We thought you were killed by a shark. It's weird though, deep down inside I refused to let you go, it was like I knew it wasn't real. I wanted it to just be a bad dream. And when Piper and I got back I kept having the same nightmare every night. I couldn't come to terms with your death. It just seemed wrong after all we had been through."

"Wow. I never saw that coming."

"Never saw what coming?" Piper asked from the door. She had been standing there long enough to hear Prues confession to their sister

"Piper? How long were you standing there?" Prue asked

"Long enough." Piper answered, getting her own hiding message across to her sister, you finally opened up. " Phoebe you feeling any better sweetie?"

"Not really. But I should after some sleep." She replied sleepily as she fought to stay awake.

"Ok honey get some rest. Piper and I will be right her." Prue said lovingly as she ran her hand over Phoebes head. Gently kissing her forehead.

* * *

Phoebe had wondered down to the kitchen the a few days later and came across Mary, Gina, and Liz. All she had done for the past few days was sleep. It was good to get out of her bed again. "Oh hi." She said looking at the three strangers.

"Hi Phoebe." Mary looked up at the Youngest memeber of the Charmed coven

"I'm sorry and you are?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Mary this is my granddaughter Gina and her friend Liz."

"Hi. I'm Phoebe, but it would seem that you already knew that." Phoebe said making her way to the fridge for a glass of juice. "Your friends of Prues or Pipers?"

"Both actually. How you feeling?"

"A bit better thank you." Phoebe said as she left the kitchen and made her way back up to her room. Unaware of the eyes that were watching her, eyes that would report back on her slow recovery progress.

* * *

Phoebe lay on the couch later that day with her older sister just watching her. She had been home for a few days now but to Prue it seemed like a lifetime ago. She couldn't believe she was getting a 2nd chance with her baby sister

Phoebe stirred once again as she had many times before. As if having a nightmare, but not completely. Opening her eyes she saw her sister watching her. "Prue what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Then why do you and Piper keep walking around me on eggshells, as if I might disappear again?"

"Phoebe we told you already."

"Yeah, Yeah. I was gone for over four months and you thought I was dead. Did you actually think I was dead? You said yourself that you thought maybe I was still alive"

"Yes, but we couldn't..."

"Couldn't what Prue? Why didn't you look for me? Why didn't you have Andy look for me?"

At the sound of Andy's name Prue looked shocked, "What did you just say?"

"Why didn't Andy and you look for me? You are always saying I'm like a little sister to him where was he?" Phoebe asked innocently but determined

Prue stood and glared at her sister. "How dare you? Have you no thought of other peoples feelings at all?" Prue stormed out of the room not even realizing what her sister had actually said. Not even realizing what was wrong.

Piper walked into the living room and watched as Prue stormed off. Sitting next to Phoebe, "Phoebe what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I just asked her why Andy never came looking for me."

Piper looked at her sister, "Phoebe why would you say that?" asking with concern

"Oh I don't know maybe because Andy is family."

"Phoebe. Andy died."

"What do you mean he died? I was only gone four months. How was I to.."

"Phoebe. He died two years ago." Piper stated as she now worried more for her sister and what had happened to her


	7. Chapter 7

The silence of the underground for told what was to happen. Sitting in his dark corner, Retsew rocked on his heals rubbing his hands over his head, the voices speaking to him, telling him to bide his time.

"What?" He said to the air, tilting his head to better hear.  
"No no no, I'm not going to go out there."  
"I don't want to." he whined, listening to the air.  
"You go, I want to stay here."  
"Don't be like that. I have to find her. She's the one we want."  
"I know she got away! But she can't hurt me anymore."  
"What do you mean she's changed?"

Laughter filled the darkness as the imaginary voices filled his deluded brain. Retsew would find the one who he blamed, and she would pay for his torments. No one heard his one sided conversation.

* * *

"We must hit him now. He is too weak to defeat us while he's alone." Hcetv told his followers. "Take a different path, each of you, meeting at his chambers."  
"He will know regardless," one of his followers said. "He has eye's everywhere."  
"Are you questioning me?" Hcetv asked softly, menace dripping in his words.  
"No, just making sure we are aware of every possibility."  
"Do not worry about him, he will be distracted, I have already sent him a plaything." Krow was not the only one playing both sides against each other, Hcetv thought to himself, to bad he would have to get rid of her.

His thoughts turned to the witch he had seen facing off against the Source, her powers filled his being with want and to have them was his desire now. He knew she would prove a challenge but he would have them and her soon, of that he had no doubt.

* * *

As Erutangis bent down before him, the Source leaned forward awaiting the words he knew his slave would speak.

"It has begun Master." the slave said, his eye's down.  
"Good, are the others in place?"  
"Yes Master, all is as you ordered. They await the word to take them down."  
"Good! Now leave." the Source told him. "But remember, Hcetv is not to be harmed, I will deal with that traitor as I see fit."  
"As you wish Master." Rising to his feet, he turned and left, closing the door behind him.  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Krow asked when the slave was gone.  
"Do not question my orders. Ever!" he said, backhanding the demoness.

Picking herself up off the floor beside the settee, Krow looked at him with fear in her eyes and hatred in her heart. _'Soon'_ she thought, 'I will be the one looking down on your dead corpse.'

"You will learn that no one and nothing can defy Me." he hissed at her. "All traitors will pay."

Spinning on his heals, he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him and to her horror, she heard the sounds of his enchanted lock slide into place. She was trapped!

* * *

He slid from shadow to shadow, hiding in the dark niches as he made his way towards the Sources chamber, his presence unnoticed, or so he thought. As he stepped into one such alcove, he heard a swishing sound, the last sound he ever heard as a blade sprang from the wall, cutting off his cry, as well as his head. The first demon to die in the revolt.

* * *

"I'm sure. The winner of this battle will go after them."  
"What?"  
"No, she is going to be mine. I earned her."  
"No, they can't stop me, I'm unstoppable."  
"No you can't have the others. We will have to kill them to get her."  
"I know, but it's the only way to keep her. If we leave them behind, they will come for her."  
"Shhhhh, listen. He's coming."

Inside the walls of his chamber, Retsew listened to the sounds of footfalls passing, his mind turned to the voices talking in his head. No matter who won, he would get his prize he was certain.

* * *

The Source heard the sounds of death floating through the underground, both his servant and the one's who dared to challenge his rule. With each death he gained more strength, drawing the powers before the victors could, and yet he waited.

He waited for the one he knew would be coming. Hcetv. When he faced him he would need every ounce of energy he could steal for the one who sought to kill him was also his second. He would not let this one escape as he had failed to stop Belthazor. Turning to Erutangis he took up his sword, holding it before him, waiting.

* * *

Looking around the room wildly, Krow searched for a means to escape but found nothing. With a scream of rage the demoness tore the room apart, her fury reaching a frantic pitch until the unexpected happened, the wall collapsed, revealing a tunnel out.

Cautiously she entered, disappearing into the opening, heading for what she hoped would be freedom.

* * *

"So, you have come." the Source said as Hcetv entered the room. "You think you can defeat me."  
"I can and will. You have failed to many times. You have gone soft." came the reply. "You are no longer the threat you were. It's time for new leadership."  
"And whom will you lead? All the others are either dead or close to it."  
"Does it matter? I will destroy you and prove myself the strongest, just as you once did."  
"Then let us see." the Source said, sweeping his blade up and only a quick step back allowed the fight to be joined as Hcetv felt the steel pass close to his throat.

The sounds of a struggle emanated from a corridor to his left. Turning slightly, the Source saw movement coming his way. Watching closely he saw two demons come towards him, struggling against each other. Finally they pulled apart and each one threw bolts of energy at the other both disappearing an explosive discharge.

They circled around each other, sizing up their opponent, each trying to judge what was going to happen. Feigning to the right, the Source twisted left, swinging at Hcetv's feet the obsidian demon jumped high to avoid the swing he countered with his own swing, striking the Source in the chest with his feet.

Stumbling backwards, he caught himself from falling, blasting out at the traitor before him. At the same time, Hcetv rolled left, taking the blast across his shoulder, roaring in pain.

"You will pay for that!" he hissed, looking at his former master. "You will die a slow death." Launching himself at the Source, he sent them both to the ground, tumbling end for end, as they slammed up against a wall, sending a shower of rocks cascading down around them.

Stillness settled over the chamber as the dust settled neither combatant moving. A rat scurried out of the wall, sniffing at the trace of blood that filled the air, searching for food.

* * *

She walked for what seemed like an eternity, tripping in the darkness of the tunnel, peering in vain for light. At one point she heard what she thought was fighting, but it to was swallowed up by the blackness. Tripping over something, she fell to her knee's, landing on something soft and unmoving. A slave, trapped in the endless night, he had lost his battle, dying a short time ago. Searching through the hapless mans pocket, she found a book of matches, and striking one, she found herself in what looked like a bedroom, and on the walls, were decorated with pictures of the witch the Source was fascinated with.

* * *

Retsew heard the muffled sounds of stone on stone, leaving the safety of his lair to investigate. Arriving at the place he knew had been the focus of the noise he found a figure digging, looking frantically for something.

"Don't just stand there, the Master needs our help." the man said.  
"The Master?" he giggled, looking at the rubble. "He's got a lumpy blanket. You shouldn't wake him. He's cranky if you do."

Looking at the demon before him, Erutangis recoiled from his madness. He had heard the Master talk of this one and what punishment he suffered at the hands of a witch. Turning back to the task he started digging once more.

"No no no." Retsew said, grabbing the man by the back of the neck, picking him up. "I told you not to wake him."

As he stared into the terrified eyes of the man squirming in his grasp, he gave a disgusted snort and tossed him away. The sound of bone's breaking barely registered on the insane demon's mind as he turned to leave the room. Shaking his head at the man's stupidity, he did not see Erutangis's body slide lifelessly down the wall.

* * *

He stirred, the memory of the last few moments before blackness overtook him flashed through his mind and anger flared in his veins. With a heave, he pushed himself up, his demonic strength boosted by his outrage, allowed him to escape the rubble. Looking down he saw his enemy laying there, helpless. Spotting the hilt of his sword the Source grabbed it, but even as he thrust it at Hcetv his eyes opened and the traitor vanished, shimmering out.

Howling in fury, the Source climbed to his feet, he retreated back to is room barely sparing a glance at the crumpled figure of his slave.

As he approached the door to his retreat, he stopped, looking at the figure standing there awaiting him.


	8. Chapter 8

Mary watched from the kitchen, as Prue ran up stairs leaving Phoebe on the couch somewhat bewildered. It was the first time since Phoebe had returned that any of the sisters had raised their voice at her. She followed Prue upstairs, though not really sure of what to do for the oldest sister.

Gina watching the exchange from another part of the Manor, smiled as her eyes took on a reddish haze. She stayed where she stood and watched as Piper approached the youngest Halliwell witch. Waiting to hear the exchange between the two. Though she also watched as Mary made her way up stairs. She knew where her grandmother was going, to comfort the oldest. Whatever Phoebe had said, Gina could see the sadness in the eyes of Prue.

**&-&-&**

"Piper what are you talking about? You said I was gone four months not two years. How can Andy be dead?" Phoebe asked confused

Piper looked at the hurt and confused expression on her sisters' face. What she didn't understand was how Phoebe could so blatantly talk and ask about Andy like that. She knew it was still a soft spot for Prue even after all these years. "Phoebe he was killed by Rodriguez two years ago. He came through that door and saved us. Don't you remember?" Piper asked starting to get extremely worried.

"I remember seeing him like it was yesterday Piper. Now you sit here and tell me he was killed two years ago." Phoebe had fresh tears on her face. She was starting to get scared. "Piper. Why can't I remember that? I should remember that."

Piper pulled her sister close to her as she cried, "I don't know honey, but we'll figure it out." Piper assured her sister, though not really sure what to think herself

After calming down Phoebe a bit Piper looked her sister in the eyes. She could see the fear there, the fear of the unknown. "Phoebs, what is the last thing that you remember before waking up on the couch?"

Phoebe sat in her sisters' arms relishing the love that she was receiving. She thought a bit about of what Piper asked her. Before she said anything.

* * *

Mary quietly knocked on Prues door.

"Prue? Are you ok?" she asked as she gently opened the door a bit. Though not a lot, for she did not want to intruded on her friends privacy. She didn't need the power of premonition to know that the youngest had hit a sour spot with the oldest.

"I just need to be alone right now Mary."

"It might help to talk about it."

"I don't even know where to begin."

"How about the beginning." She encouraged Prue to talk about what happened.

"Long story short. Andy was my one true love. He was killed two years ago by a demon named Rodriguez. Phoebe was there. Why all of a sudden would she bring him up? How could she say that to me?" she felt the tears start behind her eyes but held them back

"Prue, I'm sure there must be a reason to Phoebe." Mary said gently as she sat on the bed beside Prue.

"I think she does things like that just to piss me off."

"I'm sure that's not it Prue. She loves you with all her heart. And I know that you and Piper do her as well. You forget I saw you when you found out she had died."

"Then why?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

Prue looked up at Mary and saw then wisdom of her age. Prue knew deep down that Phoebe would never intentionally hurt her. So then why? Prue stood from her bed and intended to find out why.

"Thank you." She said quietly taking the older woman's hand in her giving it a gentle squeeze. As she turned and left her room, making her way down the stairs.

* * *

"Phoebe?" Piper asked again trying to get to the bottom of what was going on

"It was when Prue and I vanquishing Jackson Ward." She answered quietly afraid of the wrath of her sister. "And you coming home from Hawaii." She added hoping her sister wouldn't hear the first part.

"Jackson who?" Piper asked confused.

"Jackson Ward." The voice from the stairs answered Piper, "He was the ghost that Phoebe and I got involved with when you were in Hawaii." Prue answered Piper.

Piper looked up at Prue, whom she could tell had been crying, and watched as she made her way to the couch where her and Phoebe sat.

"Phoebe. I'm sorry I yelled at you. But Jackson Ward? We vanquished him about two months before Andy was killed."

"That's the last thing I remember Prue." Phoebe said as she cried once again in Pipers arms. "What's happening to me?"

"Oh sweetie, we'll figure it out." Prue said as she rubbed her baby sisters' back.

"It sounds like post traumatic stress syndrome." Came a voice from behind them.

Turning they saw Liz standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What?" both older Halliwells asked

"It's when a person experiences a trauma and maybe even a bang on the head. They block their minds to events that had happened to them. Sometimes they go back to a time when they were happy. Or just a significant thing that happened to them at that time." Liz explained, "No one really knows why people go back to certain moments in their life."

"So Phoebe can't remember anything after that?" Prue asked

"Looks like it."

"That's why she didn't know about Andy. The last thing she knew Andy was very much alive." Prue said more to herself then anyone.

"Liz will she get better?" Piper asked with concern.

"Most recover. Though some slower then others."

"So I can't remember anything that has happened to me in the past two years?" Phoebe asked now more scared then before.

"Phoebe, we'll help you through this honey." Prue said gathering her sister in her arms. She was still amazed at the weight that Phoebe had lost while she had been gone. She was still, even after the few days she had been home, just mostly skin and bone.

"I'm scared Prue." She cried. "What if I never remember? How am I supposed to help the power of three?"

**&-&-&**

Gina watched with delight at the conversation before her. _Oh the Source would be pleased_. With Phoebe not remembering anything for the past two years she would not be able to remember spells that she wrote, or the bond that she shared with her two sisters; especially Prue.

She smiled at the possibility of getting her revenge on the power of three, but deep in side her she felt a tug; _'Charlie'_ was alive. So how could she be angry with the sisters? How could she be angry at the Charmed Ones when her friend was one of them? Shaking the feeling from her head she turned and left them to figure things out as she blinked down to her one true friend. Her Master; the Source.

* * *

Phoebe finally cried herself to sleep in her sisters' arms.

"Prue, what are we going to do now? I mean its great that we have her back. But what if she can never remember?" Piper asked with worry

"Piper she will. She's tough remember. If anyone can pull through this its Phoebs." Prue told her sister if only to reassure herself, as she looked down at the sleeping fugure in her arms.

"I hope so."

* * *

The next day Cole finally shimmered into the Manor, having thwarted another onslaught of bounty hunters. He knew that the Source would never give up, especially once he found out that the one witch that Cole had taken was Phoebe. He appeared in her room and stood there as she slept peacefully.

Prue came into Phoebes room and saw Cole just standing there watching her sister sleep. "Cole?"

"How is she Prue?" never taking his eyes off his sleeping love.

"She'll be ok Cole." she answered as she walked in the room

"That is not what I asked Prue and you know it. How is she really?"

"Cole." Prue answered in a tone that led Cole to think that the oldest Halliwell was hiding something.

"Prue I deserve to know what's going on. I need to know." He said raising his voice.

"Ok but not here." She said leading him out of Phoebes room.

Prue led Cole down to the main floor to the kitchen. He stood there watching Piper at the counter cleaning dishes. He had come to learn that Piper cleaned when she was nervous or scared of something. And seeing her there now scared him to no end. He knew then that there was something wrong with Phoebe.

"Piper." Prue started to get her sisters attention

"What?"

"We need to explain things to Cole."

Piper turned to look into the eyes of the half demon that had fallen in love with her sister. What they would say could break his heart all over again. He finally got her back after months of despair only to now lose her again.

"Piper what's going on? What's wrong with Phoebe?" he knew he could get the truth out Piper.

"Cole please sit down." Prue stated as she didn't want the halk demon to fall in shock.

"Prue **no!** Just tell me what the hell is wrong with her!" He yelled now completely losing his temper, to the point he could almost feel Belthazor boiling to get out.

"Cole she can't remember anything for the past two years." Piper blurted out

"Excuse me?" he turned the middle sister not truly hearing what she had said

"She has post traumatic stress syndrome. She can't remember anything after Prue and her vanquished some ghost." she said giving him more details

"Jackson Ward." He said quietly still in shock to what they had just said

"What did you say?" Piper asked

"It's in the book I had to study you three. I got that info from the Source. A time when two betrayed the third."

"Betrayed is a bit harsh Cole. All we did was not tell her about it." Prue shot back as she could feel Piper glaring at her

"True, but it brought you two closer whether either one of you ever admitted it or not."

"Ok so forget that little bit for now. How are we gonna get through to Phoebe now?" Prue asked them hoping to get Pipers mind off the ghost bit.

"Well we need to get her to remember for starters. And Prue I really think we should take her to a Dr. to get that shoulder looked at." Piper suggested

"I know Piper. But I didn't want to raise any question on her fever. Now that she is almost over that I agree."

"Its just now we will have to explain why she is so skinny." Piper said in defeat.

* * *

"Phoebs honey. You need anything?"

"No Piper, I'm ok. Thanx though." Phoebe answered as she made her way up the stairs.

They had taken Phoebe to the doctor to look at her shoulder. After some x-rays and some pain medication the Dr. sent her home. Though he had booked her in for some minor surgery in a week. Just to re-set it correctly.

Phoebe lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling wonder where her life would go. Did she have a boyfriend? Were she and Prue really getting along, as they seemed to be? There were so many questions that she didn't have the answers to. What if this effected the power of three?

She didn't even remember how she hurt her shoulder like she did. She would have to ask Prue and Piper to help her fill in some of the blanks for her later. She slowly succumbed to the drugs that the doctor had given her, letting sleep take over.

**&-&-&**

Piper looked in on her sister and watched as she slept peacefully. At least she thought is was peaceful. She couldn't see the perspiration beading on her sisters' brow. Closing the door she headed down the stairs.

Entering the living room she found Prue asleep on the couch. Taking the blanket from the back of the couch she gently laid it over her big sister. They had been through so much in the past four months it was all finally catching up with all of them. The main thing now, was that Phoebe was back.

"She'll be ok Piper."

"I know Mary. It's just the last four months, all the guilt we both carried in us. And now we have a second chance again."

"And together you will all be stronger for it." She said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Piper placed her hand over the woman's. "I'm just glad were all back together right now Mary. And now we have to get our Phoebe back. Yet some how I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of a new chapter in our lives." Piper stated, as she never took her eyes off her sleeping sister.

* * *

She tossed as the memories once again assaulted her mind. It was if she was walking through a cloudy haze. She would see the images and just as she started to recognize faces they would disappear and another would take its place. They would continue until they ran their course, before starting again.

Piper sat in the living room reading a book as her older sister slept. She was trying her hardest not to go upstairs and check on Phoebe, as she knew that in some ways Phoebe needed some time alone, to process everything that had happened in the last few days. She knew that her sister would come to them when the time was right.

Placing the book down on her lap she starred out the window. It was actually a fairly nice day for that time of year. The winter months tended to be wet and cold in San Francisco, but today was unusually bright and sunny. The kind of day where the sisters would normally take a winter picnic to the park, but there was nothing normal in the Manor on Prescott Street that day. They had lost a sister and now she was back. But to Piper she would never truly be back until she remembered. Remembered a bond that they all share.

It was hard for Piper as she once again played middle sister between Prue and Phoebe. Phoebe just couldn't get past the years of arguing that they did when they were younger. For Phoebe that was where her and Prue stood. Still bickering about the stupidest things. Piper just wanted her whole sister back, not just physically there.

Prue woke and watched as her younger sister sat deep in thought. She had a pretty good idea what she was thinking about too: Phoebe. She knew, because that was who she had been thinking of as well. There had to be a way to reach their sister. To get her to remember again. For Prue knew that if she didn't then she would lose both sisters all over again. "She'll remember Piper."

"Are you sure Prue?" Piper whispered not taking her eyes from the window.

Prue never responded, because she wasn't sure. "We just have to have faith Piper, like Mum said. And you and I will be here for her every step of the way."

Piper was about to say something when the scream from upstairs was heard throughout the Manor. "Phoebe." They both said as she ran up the steps.

Running into Phoebes room they found Mary sitting next to her just holding her in her arms. At the site of her sisters Phoebe immediately turned to them.

"Ok Phoebs we got you now. Sshh honey. It's ok." Piper calmed her sister down as she held her in her arms.

Prue ran her hand over Phoebes back knowing that always calmed her sister down whenever she was scared. After finally getting her cries to soft sobs Prue asked the question on all theirs minds,

"Phoebe. What did you see honey?" she asked as gently as she could.

Sitting on the bed Phoebe looked up at her sisters. She rested her head against Pipers shoulder before saying anything. Then to her own surprise, as much as the others, she left the safe warm embrace of her middle sister and crawled onto Prues lap. Snuggling into her body as if to hide from the dreams of the world.

At first Prue didn't know what to do. Ever since Phoebe had come home she had pushed Prue away. Looking up at Piper as if to ask for help, Piper just raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders, as if to say _I don't know Prue just go with it_.

"Honey. What was it? Please tell me." Prue looked down and whispered at her sister

Sniffing back a few more tears Phoebe whispered so softly that no one heard here. She just hung on to Prue as if her life depended on it.

"Phoebs, we can't hear you when you have your head buried in Prues arms sweetie." Piper said lightly scratching Phoebes back.

"He k...killed her. He killed P...Prue." She said pulling her head out form her sisters arm

"Who killed her honey?" Piper encouraged.

"I don't know who it was. But he killed Prue. But it was different somehow. Prue was. She was young, like a teenager. And he just stabbed her in the back. All we could do was watch." She explained as she once again broke down into tears.

Prue looked at Piper with realization. Phoebe had remembered a part of the past. When they had to deal with the Genie, and the dragon warlock had killed the teenaged Prue. Well it wasn't great, but it was a start at least.

"Phoebe that was the past. You're starting to remember some things." Prue assured her sister, who still clung to her in her arms.

"Well if that is any indication. I don't want to remember." She sniffed as she sat on Prues lap.

"Oh honey, you'll remember the good times too." Prue assured her as she gently rocked her in her arms

"I guess so." She sighed.

"Phoebe was there anything else that you remembered?" Piper prodded gently

"Not really. Just images mostly, but every time I tried to remember who or what it was it was gone."

"Ok Phoebs, it'll come, just give it some time." Prue advised her little sister.

Liz stood at Phoebes bedroom door watching on as the sisters comforted the youngest. She watched with envy at the love they had for each other. She had always wanted sisters and Gina was the closet that she had. But to see the Halliwells now, made her wish even more on something that she never had, or will have.

She thought back to their time in the darkened caverns of the Source and what Gina had done to her. If the memories that Gina had inflicted on her where anything that Phoebe had experienced she wished deep down that her memory would never return. For going through that once was enough for anyone not to mention twice, which is what Phoebe would end up doing if she remembered.

The pain and lose was all the feelings that Liz felt when that happened. And she knew just by watching them in the past few days, that Prue and Piper would also feel that pain and lose, because they knew it happened to their baby sister and they could have done nothing to prevent it..


	9. Chapter 9

Gina tensed as she saw the Source approaching, his clothes dirty, torn and bloody, his face a mask of fury, and when she saw his demeanor she took an involuntary step back. She was confused by what she had seen at the Manor, Charlie was alive, but she was really their sister? She saw her die, touched her mind, she was gone, how could she now be alive? Was she doing the right thing, helping to destroy them?

"Why are you here?!" he demanded, seeing the witch standing there.

"I… I bring news." She said, cringing at the anger in his voice. "The Power of Three is whole again."

"I know this." He said, stalking around the room.

"But how? I saw her die, as Charlie, How can she be alive?" she asked

He stopped pacing, hearing the question in her tone, knowing he had to do something to distract her, or she would break his hold. Walking up to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing his thoughts into her mind. As his thoughts bombarded hers, she fell to her knee's, holding her head as pain lanced through it.

"You will never question me. Every time you do, you will feel this pain, and every time you feel it, it will get worse. I am your Master, never forget that.' His thoughts slammed into her's, overwhelming her and she cried out in agony as her temple seemed about ready to explode. As he pulled his hand back, the pain started to fade, and a sigh of relief escaped her.

"Your friend is alive because of me." He told her as she opened her eyes. "I saved her, but I could not heal her. That was beyond even my power. I had to let the traitor find her, to take her back with him. I would have told you, but I wasn't sure she would survive when I found her." thde lie came so easily

"Why? Why did you let him take her? He betrayed you, like they betrayed me?"

"I did it so you would see who you could trust. I need your help as much as you need mine." He told her, the words of deception rolling out of his mouth with ease. He had to keep her from discovering the truth or he would lose his last, best hope of destroying the sisters.

* * *

"Mary, have you seen Gina?" Liz asked as she entered the kitchen.

"No, not for some time now. I thought she was with you?"

"No, she disappeared again. I'm getting worried, she keeps vanishing, and that's not like her. She usually tell me when she's going somewhere, but ever since we got her back, she's been distant, moody."

"Has she said anything to you, about what she's thinking, or feeling?" Mary asked her. She too had noticed how distant Gina was keeping everyone, and at first, she thought it was because of the mood of the sisters, and Gina's ability to feel what other's were thinking, but as time wore on, she noticed that she was spending more and more time alone, shutting everyone out who tried to talk to her.

"No, and that what really scares me. I think the Source did more then we know to her."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"She has to talk about it, it's the only way for her to start getting better."

"What about her nightmare's, do you know what those are about?" Mary asked, her thought's on her granddaughter.

"No. What am I going to do?" Liz pleaded

"You ask for help." Prue said as she moved into the room, walking over to the older witch. "We will go with you to talk to her. Maybe if there is more then one person talking to her, she will open up." Looking at Piper, Prue saw the agreement in her face.

"Why would you do that for us?" Liz asked, surprised at the sincerity in their offer. She was still not used to being around so many people who knew their secret. Looking around her, she was suddenly filled with a sense of belonging, like she had found what she had been missing.

"Thank you." She told them, all her feelings being transformed in those simple words.

* * *

Standing up, Gina went to the door of the room she shared with Liz. She knew that she had to do something soon or the Charmed One's would discover what she was doing. They deserved to be punished, she could not let them get away with their lack of action, her new mentor had shown her that. As she descended the stairs, she came face to face with the one she thought was her friend, the one who had betrayed her the most, Liz.

"Gina?" Liz said in surprise. "We need to talk to you." She said, indicating the two behind her.

"Why?" she said, trying to keep her voice calm. "Can't you just let it be?"

"No, it's important." Liz told her, taking her hand and drawing her into the living room.

No one noticed Phoebe slowly coming down the stairs, watching them. She had been watching the other two witches, there was something about the one called Gina that seemed to be right there, in the back of her mind, waiting to come out. What it was, she wasn't sure she wanted to know, all her other memories so far had been to painful.

Following them to the door way of the living room, she stopped out of sight, waiting to see what was going on.

"Gina, please sit down." Liz said as she moved to the couch, pulling her friend down beside her.

"What's this all about? What is going on?" Gina asked, nervous.

"I'm worried, about you, about us." Liz said. "You seem so distant. Please, what is going on."

"Nothing." Gina lied, not looking her.

Prue stood back, seeing the reaction on Gina's face and shared a knowing look with Piper, Gina was hiding something, it was as plain as day from were the sisters stood.

"Gina?" Piper spoke up. "We know that you saw things, felt things when you were down there. We just want to help you through this."

"You don't know anything." Gina said, her voice raising in volume.

"No, we don't, but if you tell us, maybe we can help you." Prue told her.

Gina sat there, her temple pounding as she listened to the words coming from the others. How could they stand there, acting like nothing had happened, like they had not caused all the pain they had? She could not let them know what she was thinking, it would ruin everything. They would have to pay, but it was not time yet.

"I don't want to talk about it." She told them, standing up and moving to the window.

Liz watched her friend, her heart aching for her, for what she must be going through. As Gina stood by the window, she rubbed her arms, her head down, like she always did when she was troubled.

"Gina, please, I'm your friend. You are like a sister to me. I can't stand to see you like this." She said, moving to her. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what your thinking, what your feeling." Reaching out, she placed a hand on Gina's shoulder, trying to offer comfort.

As she felt her touch, something inside of Gina just snapped, and anger swept through her. All the lie's, all the words, they could not change what they had done. They were acting as if nothing had happened. Turning, Gina shoved Liz away, sending her stumbling back to were the others were, Prue and Piper catching her, keeping her from falling.

"HOW **DARE YOU**!" Gina shouted.

In the door way, something inside of Phoebe clicked, and she remembered where she had seen Gina before. It had been dark, but it was the same woman, and she had tried to help her. The memory was still faint, but in her heart, Phoebe knew she had helped her, that they had helped each other through something that was to painful to remember. Trying as hard as she could, she could not bring it into focus. The only thing that was clear was that they were both in a lot of pain.

Liz stood there, shock written all over her face at Gina's action. In all the time she had known her, she had never reacted like that, never deliberately tried to hurt her. She was like a different person all together.

"Gina! What are you doing?" Prue asked, just as shocked as the others.

"You left me there! How dare you act like you don't know!" Gina said, her words filled with anger.

"What are you saying?" Piper asked her, confused.

"I know what you were doing. You were just standing around while they did what they wanted. You left those witches there, to suffer, to die! You left **me**!"

"No." Liz said, "I did everything I could, we all..."

"You're lying!" Gina yelled, glaring at them. "You stayed here were it was safe. You failed us, you failed Charlie. And WE are the one's who paid for it! We are the one's you let this happen to; us!"

"No, I didn't. You are confused, hurting, you know I would not let that happen, not if I could stop it." Liz said, trying to reach out to her.

"You were the first one to betray me! You left me to save yourself." Gina said, moving towards them.

Piper just stood there, staring at Gina, she could not believe what she was seeing, for right before her eye's Gina was changing. Her eyes were starting to glow a crimson red, but even as she thought this, something happened. Something that none of them thought they would see.

The Telepathic witch stopped, listening to something only she could hear, and blinked out.

"What just happened?" Prue asked, stunned.

The others could only look at her, for if Gina could blink, she had gone to the side of evil.


	10. Chapter 10

She watched as the confrontation took place in the Manor. She knew towards the end what was happening; that soon she would have no choice to either show her hand or leave. She watched in delight as the witch disappeared leaving the rest complex.

She appeared in a room and was slow to take in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the big stuffed bear on the bed. He showed his wear by the bare marks around his neck. Definitely signs of a child's love. As she looked further around she spotted a few more stuffed animals on the dresser. Sitting beside them was a picture of three girls in their middle to late teens. She could tell that they were sisters by the similarities. On the bed stand she saw another picture of which she thought were the same girls only much younger and they were with another woman. A picture that she assumed was a family portrait of the girls as small children with their mother.

Over by the window was a seat that was built right into the wall that had pillows and another bear sitting on it. She could almost see where a person would spend hours of their day sitting there with a book or just to think.

The walls held very little but a few porcelain butterflies set in a row of three. She wondered again if there was a connection with the three butterflies and the three in the picture.

Other then that and a few pieces of furniture the room gave no sign of who lived in the room. The only thing that she could surmise was that if it was a family, then this room was that of the youngest. For it was always the youngest of the family that tended to hang on to old pictures and their favorite bear.

She made her way over to the window seat and just starred out to the rainy April showers. She always loved that time of year. Mostly because she knew that spring was a new beginning and that the flowers would soon start to bloom once again. But there was something that seemed familiar to her, and she was not sure. Until she heard the voice. It seemed to explain something to her but it just made her more confused. More confused at who she was, really. Then in a flash it seemed to all come back to her, she knew the room she was in, she had stayed in that very room. And those in the house had to suffer. She would wait until the true occupant of the room returned, and then together they would make those suffer, those who left them behind.

* * *

Phoebe stood from the step as she listened to the argument. What was it about that woman that she found so familiar? She had come down stairs to find her sisters, but she seemed to have walked into a battle of wills. She stepped around the corner just as it seemed that someone was there and they were gone. Phoebe just figured it was the light and there was no one there at all.

"Prue."

"Phoebe we thought you were sleeping." Prue approached her sister.

"I'm ok. I just wanted to talk to you and Piper. What's going on in here?"

"It's nothing Phoebs lets get you back to bed." Piper said with caution for she knew that they would eventually have to tell Phoebe what was going on, but they weren't sure at that point how.

"Don't coddle me Piper. I heard a big fight. And I think I know that girl Gina from somewhere, but I don't know where." Phoebe lashed out at her sister.

"Phoebe."

"Prue no! I deserve to know what the hell is going on!. I get glimpses of a memory that I don't even know are mine or if it's a premonition. We have three people staying in the Manor who all seem to be carrying a secret of some sorts. I need to know what happened to me Prue. Please." The last part barely above a whisper as she fought to keep in her tears.

"Ok. You're right. You do deserve to know but not now. Right now we need to figure out why Gina just blinked out of this room." Prue finally conceded defeat to her baby sister

"Gina...Blinked?" Phoebe question, as she knew blinking was a demonic power.

"Phoebe, I know you're scared right now, but Gina is my best friend, and I can tell that there is something seriously wrong. She has been acting strange ever since we all got back. Now I know that your sisters don't want to tell you yet what happened to you, but I will." Liz stated as she saw the look of protest from Prue, "or at least what I can. It may be the only way to help Gina."

She saw Prue again who was looking at Piper.

"We'll tell her Liz." Piper said quietly, as she took Phoebes hand in hers and led her to the couch. Sitting down with Phoebe in the middle, Piper took both her hands and tried to understand what had happened four months ago.

"Phoebe a little over four months ago we thought you died off the coast of Bermuda by a shark."

"Bermuda?"

"That's another story honey." Prue said from behind her.

Piper looked up at Prue and back to Phoebe before she continued. "The only thing we can think of now, was the Source must have kidnapped you as he had Prue."

"The Source kidnapped you?" Phoebe looked at her older sister in shock

"Well actually it was his goons but yeah. And with the help of an old friend I was able to get away."

"So this is why I can't remember?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"Yes. When someone suffers extreme trauma his or her mind shuts it out. And sometimes it takes other memories with it." Piper stopped and watched her sister closely.

"Phoebe as you start to remember it means that you are healing. But we need to know if you have had any memories at all of where you were or." Prue stopped not wanting to know that answer to the thing she had to say.

"Or what he did to me?" Phoebe finished for her.

"Yes." Prue answered softly

"I get brief images in my mind Prue. Right now I don't know what's right or wrong."

"I know honey, but we wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. We think that the Source may have done something to Gina."

"She was taken too?" she asked innocently

"Yes. And ever since she has gotten back, Liz has sensed something wrong. They have a very powerful connection, as we do. They were destined to find each other and help us defeat the Source."

"I don't remember though. I look at her or I hear her and she seems familiar but I don't know from where. Maybe I saw her there, but I don't know." Phoebe said a tear glistened down her cheek.

"Ok Phoebs, it ok." Piper said as she took her sister in her arms.

"What happen to me?" "Phoebe cried on her sisters shoulder as they sat trying their best to comfort their youngest sister.

It was then that Leo orbed into the living room. Seeing the girls before him he realized almost immediately what was going on. Either Phoebe was remembering another upsetting moment or she was remembering what happened to her down there. He had news to tell them but he wasn't sure how. He knew that they all would be very angry with him at first because he was the bearer of the news, he just hoped that eventually they would realize that it was not his fault. He couldn't stand to have Piper mad at him, let alone her sisters.

Prue looked up and saw Leo standing there. She could tell by the look on his face that he had news for them, and she could tell it was _NOT_ good.

"Phoebs sweetie. Why don't you go back up to bed? Piper and I'll be up shortly. Maybe we can all crash on your bed and watch your favorite movie."

"Prue you hate that movie." Phoebe joked between her tears

"I know. But if we can spend time together with you then I don't mind watching it." Prue replied as she held her sister face in her hand

"Ok." Phoebe agreed as she sniffed back a few tears. Getting off the couch she made her way up the stairs and to her room.

They watched as Phoebe made her way up the stairs, before Prue turned to Leo. "Ok Leo, what's going on?"

"What?"

"I know that look Leo. What did they tell you? And don't tell me nothing. The Source is still alive, our sister can't remember anything from two and half years ago. And when she does its scares the crap out of her. And then we have Gina who is obliviously not herself. So tell us what they told you."

"I'd would rather tell you three together, for it is you that this effects."

"Ok then lets go upstairs and you can tell all three of us." Prue spoke with determination as she stood up.

"Prue. Let's wait a bit, let Phoebe get settled in before we go charging up there with news that could hurt her." Piper put in.

"Ok. Lets go make some popcorn and grab a few drinks."

* * *

She stood starring out the window, waiting. She knew that she would come back sooner or later. And when she did she had to tell her the truth. She had to convince her of the truth that they were all just deceiving her. She turned as she heard the door open. Locking eyes with the small woman before her she didn't say anything.

At first she didn't move as she locked eyes with the woman in her room. 'Where do I know you from?' she thought. Phoebe didn't even turn as she quietly closed the door behind her.

"Gina right?"

"Yeah."

Phoebe just nodded and sat on the edge of her bed watching the woman before her. As she stood on front of the window. "Gina. What are you doing in here?"

"I'm not sure really. I had a fight with Liz and your sisters. They don't understand. Its there fault they left you there, and all the witches."

"No. My sisters would never leave me there. Not with him. They thought I was dead."

"No Phoebe. They have turned. He has turned them all. We are not safe here. You and I are the only ones that know what they did. That is why they will not help you. Help you with your memory. I can Phoebe I was there with you. I helped you when you were hurt. And then I thought Retsew killed you. He was crazy. All those voices in his head. He hated you for who you were, but I helped you and I too had help."

"The Source helped you. I understood him to be the Source of all evil."

"That's what they told you. But him and his followers are here to help us. Your sisters left you there to die Phoebe."

"No. I don't believe you. My sisters would have come for me."

"Would they?"

"Yes but they thought I was killed by a shark."

"It's lies Phoebe. Come with me. I will show you."

"I. I don't know." Phoebe was getting more confused as she spoke with Gina. What she said made some sense. But she didn't know anymore.

**&-&-&**

Prue, Piper and Leo made their way up the stairs to the second level of the Manor. Leo was nervous and scared all at once. How could they do that? How could they let them all suffer like that? They stopped outside the door as they heard voices within. They stood there shocked at what Gina was saying. How could she think that they would leave them at the hands of the Source? Especially their baby sister; the very innocents of their own family.

Gina watched Phoebe carefully as she suddenly picked up on the thoughts outside the door. She knew that her sisters were there and that she would have to work quickly.

"What about them? Do you not think that the elders would have known you were alive. And do you think they would not have told your whitelighter. Leo knew Phoebe, and he probably told your sisters. They are evil. There is no purity within them."

Phoebe thought at what Gina had said. It made more sense. Leo can sense her or her sisters. How could _they_ have not known? _They_ must have. And _they_ let her sisters believe that she was dead. Or did _they_ know she was alive and now she was a burden that _they _needed to get rid of?

Outside the door Piper turned to Leo confused.

"Leo?"

"It's true. _They_ did now, but I just found out I swear."

Prue glared at him with such anger it could not even begin to be measured. Then in her haste, she quickly turned to the door in front of her and opened it, stopping the madness once and for all. "Gina get the hell away from my sister." She hollered.

"Prue no wait." Piper called after her but it was to late as Piper saw Gina fly across the room and hitting the far wall.

"PRUE!"

"Phoebe come here." Prue ordered

"**NO!** You can't come barging into my room and start throwing people around." Phoebe shouted at her sister.

"I can when they are filling your head with lies about us." Prue shot back in her defence

"Are they? Did you know I was alive? Did you really leave me down there?" Phoebe asked with hurt in her eyes.

"No. Phoebe what we told you was the truth." Piper said taking stand next to Prue.

"Leo?" Phoebe looked at her friend and waited for his answer.

Leo stood there watching as Phoebe waited for his answer. He had to say it now, there was no turning back. "_They _knew Phoebe." he said quietly.

"Then why? Why didn't _they_ come for me? For us? Gina is right. You are the ones to blame for all this." Phoebe stepped back and backed up towards Gina who sat on the floor watching with delight as the youngest turned on here sisters. Helping her to her feet she brushed off her clothes and helped her lean on her. "I don't know you anymore. Either of you. I thought you loved me, but it's all lies." Phoebe said as she looked at Gina.

Gina looked to Prue and could see the fire burning within her eyes. She knew that Prue was more angry at _them _then anything. Yet she also knew that she was angry with Gina for turning their sister against them after all she had been through. "It's your fault. All of you. Leo for not telling you and you for leaving us all down there. Down there to rot at the hands of evil. You are the evils ones. And one day Phoebe and I will destroy you all." She starred past Prue and locked eyes with the one behind her. One with tears starting down her face.

"We will meet again Charmed Ones. And when we do, be prepared to die." Gina blinked out of the Manor with Phoebes arm linked around hers. Taking with her the youngest Halliwell as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Hcetv knew it was almost time to put his plan into action. He had managed to escape the Source at the last moment by blinking out, but if he did not attack soon, the Source would regain too much strength and he would not be able to defeat him. Looking around the abandoned warehouse, he frowned, for he had not planed to end up here. This was his one spot that he was completely safe, that no other demon could find him.

Walking towards the desk he used when he was posing as a mortal, he picked up the phone, he needed aid to find where the witches might be. The one he wanted was not at her house, he had gone there first seeking a swift kill and found he could not enter. He waited impatiently for his contact to answer, and when he did, he gave him his instructions, find and capture the witch!

"Now, I will have the power I need, now I WILL take my rightful place as the new Source!" he almost shouted to the empty room.

* * *

"What the hell is going on!? How could they know all this time that she was still alive and not tell us?!" Prue demanded. After she saw Gina blink out with her baby sister, the oldest Halliwell had turned on her brother-in-law, almost throwing him across the room as well. The anger in her face told Leo that he had better talk fast, or Piper would soon be a widow.

"I swear, I just found out Prue." He said, looking around to find his wife, an almost pleading expression on his face. "Please, let me explain."  
"You had better talk fast Leo, or Prue will not be the only one you will be running from." The icy tone of his wife's voice showed him just how much they felt betrayed.

"They knew she _might_ be alive, but they could not find her, and they didn't want to give you false hope."

"So they let us think she was **DEAD!"** Prue said, taking a step towards him.  
"Why?!" Piper asked, "Why did they do that?" she said, moving in front of him, blocking her sister.  
"Because you would have done something rash, something you were not ready for. You would have gone after her and if you had, you would have died."  
"We were dying with out her Leo!" Prue said, turning away from him. Looking towards the sky, she raised her had. "You, you are always interfering with our lives, our happiness, but this time…"

Knowing what Prue was going to say, Liz quickly grabbed her arm, glaring at her. "Now is not the time for that!" she said locking hazel eyes to blue, a silent battle of will taking place. Each of the woman were sending silent messages, one asking for calm, the other demanding answers, neither giving in. Finally, Liz seemed to get through to the more controlled side of the furious witch, making her see what a mistake she could be making, asking her to remain calm, for all their sakes. The blue eye's blinked and Prue took a deep breath, realizing that she could not win against the Elders, for now, she would wait.

"I will help you find your sister, and you will help me with Gina, after that we will deal with this." Liz said quietly, knowing that she had just done the impossible. She had settled the oldest Halliwell witch.

* * *

Gina and Phoebe appeared in a room, the sun streaming in through the curtains, the light streaming through the dust mote's floating in the air. Stumbling a little at the strange sensation of blinking, Phoebe grabbed a hold of Gina's arm to keep her balance, hearing the other  
woman give a little hiss of pain. Turning to look at her, she saw the bruise forming from where she had struck the wall, a reminder of Prue's anger with the mind witch.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked her.  
"I'll be fine. I wasn't expecting her to do that is all. I thought I would be able to get out before they found me."  
"I still can't believe that they are turning evil, they are my sisters, and I love them. How can we defeat them?" the youngest asked, moving to the couch to sit down. Her shoulder was starting to throb as she had used her bad arm to steady herself when she arrived.  
"I don't know how yet, but I do have a friend who is willing to help." Gina told her, moving to the window. With her back towards the other woman, she could not tell that her eyes were once again glowing a faint red, or see the flash of anger on her face. Something Phoebe had said reminded her that even though she was here now, she could remember what she was, and what Gina was becoming. She would need to be careful, or she would not get her justice for their betrayal.

* * *

"Hello Krow." Retsew said as he walked up behind her.  
"What are you doing here!?" she demanded, not even bothering to turn and face the crazy demon.  
"They said you could help me. They told me you and I want the same things." He told her, tapping the side of his head.

Looking at him, Krow wondered just what he was really thinking, or if he was even capable of thinking at all. For a demon to be driven insane took a lot of power, the power of the one she wanted to kill, the one who was now the Sources plaything.

"We just might be able to help each other after all." She told him, a plan starting to form in her mind.  
"Good, good, we can be friends, for now. Then I might have to kill you, you know that." Retsew said, as he stopped, he could hear them, the voices, screaming out, and above it all one stronger then the others, crying for vengeance.

* * *

Pacing around the room, Gina felt a familiar touch, a touch she missed, a touch she hated. Liz was trying to reach her. Some how she had managed to follow the connection they shared, but it was stronger then before. She had to block it before they found them. Gina was not  
yet ready to face them, to show them just what their act of selfishness had done, both to her and Phoebe, but to the others they had left down there for so long, to be toyed with and killed at the whim of some demon.

The call came again, stronger, but even as she felt herself weaken, ready to answer a new touch was felt, and his thoughts overrode all others, helping her to escape her former friend. In her mind she saw him, standing there in his white cowl, and she thanked him.

* * *

Looking up with tears in her eye's Liz saw the others staring at her, waiting for her to tell them what she had found, but her look told them everything they needed to know.

Mary slowly walked up to her, reaching out and wiping the tears away. "Don't worry, I will do what must be done, she is my blood." She told her, taking the dagger from the table.  
"Mary, what are you thinking?" Piper asked, watching her.

"I can't allow Gina to do this, she's my granddaughter, and she's my responsibility. You have enough of your own problems to deal with."

"Mary, she is more then that, she is a good witch, and we will find away to save her. I will not let him have her with out a fight." Liz said with determination, taking the blade away from her. "Besides, if she can't be saved, you will not be the one holding the knife."

* * *

"Did you find then!" Hcetv asked the man who stood in front of him.

"Yes, they are staying in a house on Prescott St. but there are problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"There is an aura of immense power around the house."

"Then they are at the home of the Charmed One's as I figured. We will need help to get to her. Go, get the rest of your men and bring them to me." Hcetv told him, waiting for him to leave. As the door closed, he relaxed, letting his true nature show. Pulling an anthem from his pocket, he twirled it in his hand, watching as the light reflected of it, thinking of the power he would soon have.

* * *

Phoebe had fallen asleep on the couch, the medication taking its tool on her weakened state. As she slumbered, her mind roamed, showing her bits and pieces of things she could not see clearly, pictures that for now, she could not place. They were glimpses of the past she had forgotten, memories trying to rise to the surface. She caught glimpse's of herself and a dark handsome man, his love shining as he looked at her. Moments of her sisters, fighting against evil and laughing at happier times.

The dreams were telling her something, she knew, but the images were to fragmented, making no sense to her troubled mind. Turning in her sleep, her hand fell upon a sweater left on the arm of the couch, and even in her dreams, she was pulled into the black and white world of a premonition.

_A demon stood over her sisters, ready to strike them down, beside him a woman, her face hidden by her hair. Turning towards the demon, her face was revealed, showing the blank eye's of Gina._

Snapping out of her vision, Phoebe sat up on the couch, her hand going to her mouth to stifle a gasp as she felt her heart race. She had seen her sisters dead at the hands of the one she thought was her friend, but her friend was not herself. She had to talk to her, find out just who she was, and what she was thinking. Standing, she went in search of her.

Gina was looking through a photo album, remembering a time when she was happier, a time before she was taken to the dark place that seemed to enveloped her very soul. A time before the one she had thought of as a sister had left her alone against the evil. Hearing a noise, she looked up to see Phoebe standing there, watching her.

"I know how you must feel, I feel it as well, the emptiness, the ache that this has brought. For almost as long as I can remember I have been a witch, but it was only after Liz and I joined our powers that I felt complete. She was the sister I never had. I envy you in a way you know. I wanted to have a sister growing up, but my parents could not have any more. I hate what this has done, her turning away from our heritage, and I know you feel the same, how could you not."

"Gina, what happened? How did they betray us?" Phoebe asked, still not sure just what had taken place in the time she could not remember.

"I.. I can show you, if you want." Gina told her, hesitantly.

"I need to know. I need to know how I can save the lost one's." Phoebe replied, stepping closer. "I ned to know what happen to my sisters."

Holding out her hands, Gina approached, ready to share her thoughts with the other. Phoebe closed her eyes as the thoughts entered her mind.

So you still like it.. you must to some degree.. you still reading hehe. Wel you are almost half way through the last book. Good on ya, especially if you've been reading this from the first book. any clues yet on the demon names, some of them. Retsew, Hcetv, and of course the one Cole took care of Erutangis. Clues guesses.. talk to us people...


	12. Chapter 12

The memories bombard Phoebe as she looked on through the eyes of another. To the things that happened to her friend: to her. The images came to the point Phoebe didn't know if they were coming from Gina, or if they were premonitions of the past. A past that she had forgotten. She could feel as the club was thrust into her own body, pulling her out of her vision. She looked up at Gina who was watching her with interest.

Phoebe tried to process the information she had seen. She couldn't believe that her sister would leave her like that to face that alone. How could they let her face the Source and do nothing for months?

Gina could see the confusion on Phoebes face. "Phoebe it true. You have never doubted your premonitions before. How is this any different?"

"I. I don't know. But they would never."

"Phoebe they did. And now you have to face that and make them pay." Gina explained to her.

Phoebe sat on the couch as her memory of certain times of the past came back to her. She saw things that Gina had forgotten. Were they things that she to had suppressed?

Phoebe remembered certain things that happened. One being that she was not crazy as the demons, or Gina thought when they first met. Nor was she when she told her the spell. The spell. That was the key. Or was it? Phoebe recalled the fist time that they had really made contact. The day that Phoebe had put her trusts in Gina. The day she had told her of the spell that would free them all from the Sources torment. The only thing was that it required the power of three.

Phoebe recalled, as the Source thought her for dead and had his henchmen take her away. He had played into her hands perfectly. His men had taken her far away from the confines of the tunnels and she was free to roam freely. She had then found her way above to the surface and had almost found her sisters. She had almost found herself in their arms when she saw him. He was walking right towards them. There was nothing she could do, for she found herself behind him. He stood between her and her happiness. She did the only thing she could at the time, she recited the spell that would free them all.

Now she was more confused then before. She didn't know who was good and who was evil. Gina was trying to tell her that her sisters were evil. Yet somewhere deep in her heart she knew that her sisters were good. Yet what Gina said made sense to her on some level. Her sisters had abandoned her. They had never even tried to look for her. But she thought about what they said, about the shark and all the blood. What other conclusion would she have reached if it had been her hearing that news?

She watched Gina and felt that something was just not right. What, she was not sure but she would play along until she found out.

* * *

"Ok Krow. Do we have a deal or what?"

"Of course we do. For we each want something that the other can offer. A witch for sacrifice."

"As I said." He said as the voices echoed through his mind. All demanding revenge and little did they know that they would receive that revenge only it would not be as they wished it. "So what do you suggest?" he asked

"I know where they are. And there are the two together. Soon we will have all the Charmed Ones in our grasp." she said with confidence

"And I will have my revenge on her, she was not losing her mind. She then just convinced the Source that she was dead to escape. Another proof of his incompetence. And soon he will see his own demise."

"So are you ready to face your demon Retsew?" Krow questioned

"Bring her to me Krow and I will help you with your own revenge."

* * *

Phoebe watched, as her friend seemed lost in her own thoughts. She tried to recall what happened to her through her memories that Gina had shared with her. But it still made on sense. She knew that Prue and her had never really gotten along. And the time that they had been together since her return from New York had been trying to say the least. But the memories that Gina gave her of what happened scared her. She saw as Retsew had beaten her and left her for dead in the hollows of the Sources underworld. She saw as Gina cared for her the first time that he had come for her. But it just didn't make sense for her. Deep down she knew that her sisters would NEVER betray her, would never leave her like that. Leave her in the hands of the Source to die.

She watched as Phoebe sat on the couch seemingly deep in her own thoughts. She had to get her to realize the harshness of their crime. A crime against the Wicca world, a crime against them. She could see the doubt in her eyes. She was still not completely convinced. Her sisters had a too strong a hold on her.

Gina walked towards Phoebe and sat beside her, her mind in turmoil.

"Gina. What really happened to us down there?"

"I showed you." Gina answered as she got some what comfortable on teh couch next to the young witch

"You showed me, but what _happened_? To us? You were a good witch. We both were. I can't believe that they would leave us there. There must be more to this then we remember."

"Phoebe that is all I remember. I saw you die and that was all I needed. You were all I had down there. When he killed you a part of me died too."

"Gina I gave you the spell to give to my sisters. You did that and the witches were freed because of that."

"No, they were freed by them, by him."

"No Gina, my sisters freed them. I saw it in my vision. Prue and Piper freed the witches with the spell that I gave you. You know deep inside that I'm right and my sisters are good._ We_ are good, and the Source is the epitome of evil. We both know that." Phoebe said slowly convincing Gina. Slowly she was getting through to her friend, she could see the change in her face, a face that was turning from darkness back to the light.

Phoebe recalled the vision of her sisters. The deathly picture before her still stuck in her head. She could not let her sisters die no matter what. There must be away to save them.

"Gina you must see it. He is using you to get to us. No matter what happens anywhere, the Source wants the Charmed Ones dead. He wants my sisters and I dead."

"Phoebe you have to help me to fight him off. He's to strong." Gina whispered as she suddenly felt something over come her as the pain wracked through her brain.

"Gina?" Phoebe put her hand gently on Gina's shoulder as the other witch gripped her head as she writhed to the pain that was echoing through her mind.

Pulling away from the touch, "**No!** It's not true. They must be stopped. You all must be stopped." She cried out as the pain went through her. She knew what was coming as she felt herself disappear from the House that she had shared for so many years with her friend Liz.

Phoebe sat there as her friend suddenly disappeared. 'Ok now what?" Phoebe thought as she realized that she had no idea where she was or how she would get back to her sisters.

* * *

Prue paced back and forth, and watched as Piper sat on the couch waiting for an answer, an answer from anyone. She had just gotten her sister back and now she was suddenly gone again. She looked at the clock and felt her blood seemingly boil, as it had now been more then four hours since her sisters had disappeared. Where had Gina taken her?

* * *

Phoebe sat on the couch alone as the darkness outside seemed to almost consume the air around her. There was something around her that she was not quite sure of, but she found her body tingling. Then just as quick as it happened it was gone. Then before she could really see her surroundings, her world went fuzzy and the last thing she remembered was her world spinning as she felt herself falling to the ground.

* * *

Prue and Piper were talking when they heard a strange sound from upstairs. Thinking it was the Source himself they made their way with caution up to the attic.

As they passed the bedrooms on the second floor they both thought of the sister that they lost again.

Prue was heading straight for the attic, where Piper had a feeling deep inside, a feeling she wasn't sure if it was good or bad. She reached out for Prue's hand and pulled her lightly towards one of the doors. Reaching for the handle she opened the door with caution.

With Piper pulling her along Prue entered the room slowly, the darkness surrounding them, as the street light below the window cast a faint shadow on the room. Looking around taking in all the hidden shadows they entered the room further.

"Piper there is nothing here." Prue whispered from behind her sister.

"Ssshhh. I have a feeling Prue." she spoke quietly as she moved further into the room

"Great, but then lets go get the book." Prue suggested trying to get her sister to go with her to the attic.

"Go. I'll stay here in case." Piper said quietly, releasing her hold on her sister.

Prue was torn on whether to leave Piper there and get the BOS or if she should stay there. She had just lost her baby sister again to Gina, who seemed bent on destroying them, she did not want to risk losing her other sister as well. So as Piper stepped forward, Prue stepped beside her, ready to face whatever it was together.

Still seeing nothing but the shadows, Prue reached her hand back towards the doorway, and with the slightest flick of her wrist she turned on the light, shining the room with its lumination, leaving no shadows for a demon to hide in.

"See Piper, there is nothing here. Now come on, lets go check the Book." Prue said as she turned for the door, and started towards the stairs for the attic.

Piper, though not still convinced, made her way further in to the room. There was something there she could almost feel it. Like an itch at the back of her mind that she just couldn't get rid of.

Making her way around the bed that was when she realized now the feeling that she had. "**PRUE! GET DOWN HERE**!" Piper called out as she bent down. "Phoebe, sweetie. Ok, come on honey." Piper said gently but with panic in her voice.

Prue ran back down the few steps she had taken, at the sound of Piper screaming. "WHAT?" she hollered back, as she burst through the doorway once again, with Mary and Liz not that far behind her. Seeing Piper on the floor with her baby sisters head on her lap, "Phoebe. Oh God, what happened?"

"I don't know. I just found her here." Piper answered not taking her eyes off her younger sister

"Ok come on, lets get her back to bed." Prue said taken charge of the situation. As she bent down and helped Piper lift their sister back to bed.

"What happened?" Liz asked as her and Mary entered the room

"Liz can you please go and get me a cool cloth?" Prue asked not even hearing the other woman's question.

"Prue she doesn't feel any better then earlier today." Piper spoke with worry

"I know Piper, but she's a fighter. She'll be ok." Prue told her never taking her eyes off her baby sister.

Liz came in with the cool cloth and placed it on Phoebe forehead.

"Ok one of us stays with her until she wakes up. I don't want Gina to come back and try again." Prue ordered to all that were in the room, though knowing full well that both her and Piper would not leave her side anyway.

* * *

She paced outside the large door as a father would expecting his first child. The anger inside was boiling and she knew just where to unleash it._ How could they? This has gone on far enough_ , she thought as she reached for the handles.

"Mother stop."

"Patty no! What they did was wrong! They kept her from her family, and put my other two granddaughters through more pain then I ever hoped they would see, and I intend to find out why." Penny exclaimed as she turned the handle and walked into the usually closed chambers.

"Penny Halliwell. What meaning is this of you, barging in to our private chamber?"

"I intend to find out what meaning it was for _you_ to let my granddaughters think that Phoebe had died. How could you put them** through that**?" Grams yelled at them. It was lucky for them, that in the private chamber, Penny Halliwell could not use her powers. Or the council of Elders would probably find themselves on a cloud in another dimension.

"It was not our choice."

"Excuse me? Not your choice!" Patty said before her mother had the chance. "That was why you sent me to them wasn't it? You needed my love as a mother to heal her with your powers. It was the only way for it to truly work."

"That is correct. A witch that was hurt that much by the Source himself could only be healed with our powers channeling through a loved one: A family member."

"So I ask again. Why the secrecy behind her death? What could you possibly gain from that?" Penny glared at them each one by one with her words.

"At first we truly thought she was lost. We had seen the struggle on the raft and they all fell into the water. We had no idea what happened after that. She disappeared from our radar. Then we saw as Belthazor returned to the raft and she was not there, we assumed the worst. For when she was taken from the raft she was shielded by the power of the Source. We had no way of knowing where she was when she was down there."

"So how and _when_ did you find out that she was indeed alive?" Patty now demanded to knwo about her daughters where abouts all this time

"I told them." A voice from behind answered.

Patty and Penny turned at the sound of a familiar voice.

"After I was killed by the Source for betraying him. I had seen her. In fact he flaunted her like a trophy. Knowing that there was nothing I could do to save her as I had Prue. He made her watch as he had me killed. I could see the fear in her eyes, but she was still our same old Phoebe. Not willing to give into him. Letting me know that she would fight him every step of the way until she got out."

"Andy, thank you. You have always been there for my girls." Penny spoke as she pulled the familar friend into an embrace

"I just wish I could have gotten her out as well Grams."

"You did what you could Andy. You always have." Patty said placing her hand on his shoulder, seeing yet again why her oldest daughter had fallen in love with him.

"Ok, so if you knew that long, then why didn't you do something?" Grams demanded again, her anger still very apparent.

"They is much turmoil down there now. It started even before we found out that Phoebe was alive. There are many different factions down there that are vying for control. And we had no way of getting anyone down there to get her out."

"That does not answer my question. Why did you **NOT tell her sisters**? They would have figured out a way." Penny yelled again at the council

"Mum please." Patty tried to calm her mother down, as she placed a hand on her shoulder

"No Patty, I want an answer." she held her glare at those before her

"You're right Penny, and you deserve one. You were a dedicated witch and you raised the Charmed Ones well. We never told them because we needed her to make contact with Gina, in order to bring the five of them together. If they had saved Phoebe from the beginning then they would never have met Liz and Gina. They would not have all met each other. I am sorry for what they had to go through, truly we all are. But once we saw that Phoebe was captured, we knew then that the prophecy was beginning, and there was no changing it."

"So you made all three of my granddaughters suffer, in different ways, just so you could fulfill the damn prophecy?" she demanded with anger

"It is the only way to kill the Source and rid him of his evil."

"But you just said that there is chaos down there. Would someone else not take his place anyway?" Patty inquired, not wanting to put her daughters in any more danger tehn need be.

"Yes Patty that is true. But he or she would not have the same power that the Source does now. It has taken him hundreds of years to become that powerful. In fact, I believe that to date, he is the strongest, as he has lasted the longest of any one before him."

"So it is up to the girls to vanquish him?"

"Yes Andy. But only if they can reach Gina. She is very confused right now, but she is fighting him the best she can. But we are not sure for how much longer she can fight him off, before she gives in and becomes completely evil."


	13. Chapter 13

She fell to her knee's, clutching at her head as she reappeared in the darkness of his chamber. He had seen what the youngest was doing and had reacted to stop her. Now, glaring down at the witch he knew, he would have to keep her close or she would find the truth. As long as he could keep her away from the others, they would never be able to defeat him. And by keeping her alive, he was assured they would be to concerned with her to worry about other things. Leaving her where she lay, he walked back to his throne, waiting for his spy to return.

Walking down the corridor, Serpxe stopped before the entrance, waiting for the guard to let him in. The news he carried would displease the Master, but he would do his duty and report it. As he was usurer in, he passed a witch, her eye's closed as tears seeped down her face. This must be his latest toy. The mind witch.

"What news do you have?" the Source asked as Serpxe fell to one knee, bowing his head.

"Krow and Retsew have joined together, each seeking the death of a witch, your new pet being one of them. And they also seek yours."

"She has allied with that crazy traitor? She really has sunk to a new low hasn't she." the Source said, chuckling evilly. "They will fail. Neither one can trust the other. What word have you on Hcetv?"

"He is still missing my lord, we can not find him yet."

"**What!"** Reaching forward, he grabbed Serpxe buy the throat, lifting him off his feet. "You will find him, or you will suffer his fate!" he hissed in the others ear. "Now go, before I kill you now!"

Dropping to his knee's, Serpxe rubbed his throat, backing out of the room. Turning, he hurried from the area, going in search of something, anything he could use to find the demon who had challenged his Master. He valued his own life to much to let it end because of Hcetv. He had already cost him his rightful place beside the Master, and now was his time to claim it.

* * *

"She's here, she's here." Retsew said, "I felt her, can you feel her. She's crazy to you know. She hears voices too."

Krow just looked at him as he paced the room, not sure if she really should trust the crazy demon or kill him now. She needed his power if she hoped to overcome her foe's. It was just hard to tell what he was rambling about, his mind would take off on some tangent, leaving her to try and figure out just what he had seen.

"She hates him, but she needs him. I hate him too. Do you hate him? No, no, you don't hate him, you hate her, or is it she who hate's you?" Retsew said as he stopped in front of her. His eye's were almost feverish and a bit of spittle ran from the corner of his mouth as he ranted.

"Oh, just** shut up** for a minute will you! I'm trying to think!"

"Think, think, think, got to think. Need to get her, need to kill her. The voice's tell me they want revenge, and I have the means to get it, I just, I just cant remember how." He said as he walked away.

"Mistress, are you sure you don't want me to kill him?" a servant asked as he watched Retsew walk away.

"Not yet, we still need to find where the witches are." She told him. "After we find out, then you may deal with him."

"Thank you." He replied, casting a look to where Retsew leaned against the wall, flexing his hand as energy crackled around it. "He will be dealt with."

* * *

The demons flew across the room, slamming into the table and shattering it. Before he could regain his feet, a ball of energy slammed into him, sending him sliding into the wall. Walking into the room, his face a mask of fury, Cole readied his powers, prepared to strike again if he didn't get the answers he was looking for. "What did he do to her!" He said, raising his hand.

"He did what we always do to them! What do you think? He kept her alive to punish you, for betraying him!" he was told. "You should be honored, he doesn't often become personally involved any more, but she was different. She was strong, proud, defiant, but like the rest, she finally broke, and so will you!" The last was said with a roar as the demon lashed out, seeking to surprise him, but Cole was ready, and shimmered out to fast for him.

Landing on the floor where Cole had just been, he saw feet appear before him. It was the last sight he ever saw as Cole hit him with the energy that had formed in his hand.

"You will never hurt anyone else again." Cole whispered, looking down at the pile of ash. "And when I am through with him, the Source will wish he had never hurt her."

Moving into the room, he started to ransack it, looking for anything he could use to help the Charmed One's defeat their most dangerous enemy. He had come to this particular demon because of rumors that he had made a study of the twist's and turn's of the underworld, mapping each and every tunnel and hidden chamber. If they had to come back to this world, they would need to be prepared, and he would make sure that this time, when they left, they would finish what had been started before. The Source's death.

* * *

Hcetv sat in his seat, waiting once more for his mortal allies to return. He had sent them to get the objects he would need to leave the warehouse without being detected by the Source or any of the Zoltar's that would now be searching for him.

Looking at the picture's laid out before him, he carefully examined the house, looking for anything that would tell him where in the house his target was. She had managed to avoid his spies so far, keeping out of sight and not staying in one spot for to long. He knew it was just a matter of time till he was able to grab her, taking her power for himself, and then he would deal with his former Master.

"Sir, we have the house plans." A man said, walking in caring a roll of papers. "We managed to get the originals, as well as the most recent one's."

"Good, show them to me!" Hcetv said as he cleared his desk with one sweep of his hand.

Unrolling the blueprints, they leaned over them, studying them, looking for a means to enter undetected. Hcetv stood back, letting the mortals do the job he had hired them for, the thieves had come to him looking for riches, and he had supplied them. Now, he was calling in the favour they owed him, using them to find the weakness he could use to his best advantage. Why try to over power them, when he could sneak in undetected, snatching what he wanted and leaving before they even realized he had done it.

"Here, this is how we can get in." one man said, pointing to a spot on the blueprints. "There is a drainage tunnel running below this point. We can take the wall down without them hearing us, and be in before they know it."

"Good, when can you get started?" he asked patiently though he felt inpatient.

"We will need to get some equipment first, but, we should be able to start as soon as you tell us."

"Get the things you need. Something tells me you will need them _very_ soon."

"Yes sir." They said as they gathered their things, walking out the door.

Alone once again, Hcetv picked up the picture's looking at one woman, his claws extending as he slowly traced her profile. Soon, he would have what he wanted. Soon.

* * *

Gina's head felt like someone was slowly pushing against it, as her thoughts returned. She could not see, the pain was so strong, but from what she sensed, she was back in the dark place. She could not remember how she had gotten here, she could not even think yet. Opening her eye's a fraction, she saw a foot appear before her, and a voice spoke, making the throbbing in her head intensify.

"So, you almost broke through did you? Well, we will make sure you do not do that again. Take her, and this time, make sure she stays under my control." He said, as she felt hands lift her from the ground. Blackness desended once more, as she was dragged from the room, her last thought was of those she had left above.


	14. Chapter 14

Piper sat on the window seat watching the evening sky. It had been almost 2hrs since Phoebe came back and she was still yet to wake up this worried Piper more then anything.

"Tea?"

"Thank Prue." Pier took the cup from her sister, but never took her eyes off the darkened sky outside

"Welcome." Prue looked over at her sleeping sister. "Still no change?" she asked as she sat beside Piper

"No. I'm really starting to get worried Prue. Maybe we should take her to the hospital." she finally turned and look at Phoebe

"And tell them what Piper? That our sister was held against her will by the Source of ultimate evil. No, she'll be ok. We just have to give her some more time to heal on her own."

"I hope you right Prue. I can't lose her again."

"And we won't."

**&-&-&**

Her mind tossed as the images flashed through once again. Only this time it was different. This time she could make out the faces of the people she saw. The detail was clearer.

She almost choked as the water entered her lungs as she saw her mother die at the hands of the water demon. Then she saw the one thing that scared her the most: the death of a sister. She watched helplessly as they tried to revive Piper, but it was too late she was dead, as she cried on Prues shoulder. Then she saw again as Prue was killed by the dragon demon.

She tried to break free from her torment but she couldn't. She could only watch as her life's memories continued to reel through her mind.

_She sat on the small wooden raft with her feet dangling in the water. She couldn't believe that she, no they, were going home, that everything would be ok. They just had to get Prue back. She didn't even turn at the faint sound of a shimmer behind her, for she knew who it was._

_"Why don't we just stay her for a little while Cole? I've missed you."_

_"And he will miss you I'm sure."_

_Turning to face the voice, "Who the hell are you?" Phoebe said as she looked up at two demons_

_"That doesn't really matter now does it?" said the other one, as she advanced towards Phoebe. "And you don't look like you're in any shape to fight us off either witch. Not that you could anyway." As she reached forward to grab Phoebe, though not anticipating what Phoebe would do._

_As Phoebe watched the demon reach for her she quickly moved to one side and watched as the demon fell into the water. Though she was a split second to late in her recovery to face the other demon who quickly had his arms wrapped around her. As she struggled to free herself from his grasp she saw the flicker of light hitting something moving in the water fast. Before it disappeared. She knew instantly what it was and panicked. The next thing she knew she felt the water consume her as it flowed all around her body, as the demon still maintained his grip on her._

_She continued to struggle under the water for she saw the shark and now she herself was in the water. Then she saw the other demon swimming towards them, though she looked past the demon to the hideous beast that was approaching. The next thing Phoebe saw was a pool of blood everywhere as it made its way through the crystal blue waters of the ocean._

_She felt the shimmer, as the demon took them both from the waters. When she opened her eyes again everything around her was dark and gloomy. She could make out a few torches on the walls but other then that there was no light. She tried once again to get away but he brought his hand down hard on her shoulder and she fell to the ground in pain._

_"Now witch. The Master would like a word with you." He said as he pulled her back to her feet and practically dragged her down the passages. Reaching a large chamber._

_"So this is one of the famous Charmed Ones? You don't look all that powerful. Especially now that you are one sister short."_

_"Go to hell."_

_"And full of spirit too. I shall enjoy breaking that. Take her away, but leave orders that no one is to touch her. No one but me." He added as he glared at Phoebe, neither one willing to relent in the stare._

_Tossing her in a cell he followed her in and pulled her once again to her feet. Lifting her arms above her head she cried out at the pain that once again pulsed through her shoulder, as he placed her wrists in shackles._

_"I'm gonna enjoy watching the Source kill you slowly witch. That was my girl that you had killed back there. I'll have to ask the Source if I can have an hour with you."_

_"You can go to hell with him." Phoebe snapped back, for she knew there was nothing he could do to her. The Source had given strict orders not to touch her._

_"Careful witch. He won't protect you forever." He said as squeezed her shoulder just enough to get her to cry our before turning for the door._

_She had hung there for hours it seemed with nobody coming or going. She could sense that there were others there, other witches. She could almost feel their torment. She had already had one vision of the past. She saw, as witches were tortured at the hands of various demons. She even thought for a brief moment that she recognized Belthazor, bringing pain to one of her own._

_After the first day no one came again. Until she looked up at the sound of a key in the door. She often wondered why, even in the movies, that the demons locked a cell door when they had their prisoner shackled to a wall. Talk about insecure._

_He walked towards her with his hood covering his face. But even with the hood, Phoebe looked at the figure before her, and saw nothing. There seemed to just be hollow space under the hood. It reminded Phoebe of the story that Prue would tell her every Halloween. The Tales of Icabod Crane and the Headless Horseman. That story always scared her, but she asked Prue to read it to her every year when she was younger._

_"So. You're the spell caster, the one that leads the Charmed Ones through the book. Yes I know of your book Phoebe." Drawing his blade he held it to her chin. "One swipe and my life would be that much easier. No more power of three. No, I will not make that easy for you. I will make you pay for turning Belthazor, and for all the other demons that you and your sisters have vanquished."_

_He flicked his sword in a quick motion running it up her check cutting into the flesh. She pulled back instinctively as she felt the warm blood run down her face._

_"This is just the start witch." As he reached his hand out almost squeezing an invisible item as she felt the pain echoing through her body as she felt something squeeze her shoulder ever so slowly, as she screamed out in agony._

_He continued for an hour at least, inflicting pain on her but never laying a hand to her body. It was all done by magic. But the result was the same. When he was done he flicked his hand and the shackles released her from her bonds, letting her fall to the ground beaten and bloodied._

_"I will see you again Phoebe." As she turned as left the cell._

_She never saw him, or any one for the next few days it seemed. Until she eventually saw the cell door slowly open as someone entered._

_"Come on witch. The Source has as a surprise for you." He said as he dragged her to her feet._

_She was still weak from her time with the Source and she had not had any food or water in two days. She could feel her energy draining, but she vowed that she would not give in to him._

_She watched as the walls went by her slowly. She was not sure what was in store for her next but she knew it was not good. She saw him at one side of a long table as she was thrust into his waiting arms._

_"I want you to witness your failure witch. The death of an innocent because of you and your sisters." He said as he held her out in front of him._

_Phoebe looked down in shock and horror at the figure before her. __"Andy?" she managed a whisper out._

_"He thought he could betray us and save you. But as you can see, he was not successful. And now he will die. And it will be because of you."_

_Phoebe looked at Andy as he lay before her. He was chained to the table that was covered in blood. Locking eyes with each other she could see his pain but also his understanding. She conveyed to him that she would not give up with out a fight._

_She was forced to watch as the torturer worked his own magic on Andy's bare chest. He was trying to hold in the screams but it was to no avail as the man before him was a true Master of his craft. Finally getting the final nod from the Source himself she watched as he plunged the knife into her friends chest._

_"**NOOOOOOO!!"** she cried out as she went to her friend. Pulling him to her the best that she could with his body tied down, as the tears fell freely down her face._

_"Ph..Phoebe. T..tell P..Prue I Love her." He managed to get out before he lost his battle once again with life_

_She felt her self being pulled away from him and back to her cell. But to her it was all n__on-existence._

_The next few days were much the same as the first as the Source came to her every night to inflict more pain to her already broken body. But she swore that she would not let him break her spirit. She had a plan that she hoped would work. So the next time anyone came into her cell she would play to her idea. To play the part of one of the many crazy witches that she felt in the hollows of the tunnels. In hopes that they would give up on her and release her somewhere else._

_Her plan worked to some extent as she was taken to the catacombs of the tunnels. He still came to her to inflict his punishment, but not as often. He figured her for lost. Succeeding in his pan to break her spirit. Now he would let her suffer in her madness._

_She was finally starting to see her true reality as Retsew dragged her from her cell. She had given her new friend the spell that would free the witches in hopes that one day her sisters or someone powerful enough would come for them. At least this way the spell would be known. She knew that Retsew had no intentions of letting her live, even if she was the property of the Source. He had never liked her from the beginning because of that. A witch that he could not torture, which was his true calling._

_She cried out as the bat once again hit her body. But this time there seemed to be something different. She seemed to feel herself falling through a cloud. As she broke through the surface she found that she was somewhere different again. The world seemed brighter, as she watched two figures walking towards her. She reached out to the light that they emanated around them. As she reached them she realized who it was: her sisters. They had come after all. Wrapping her arms around Prues neck she felt her body give in to her weariness._

She stirred in her sleep as the memories returned to her. It was all she could do to breathe as she bolted up, the tears spilling down her face. She felt her sisters' embrace and loving words as she cried again for the torment that she had suffered. As she remembered everything.

"Its ok Phoebe we got you now, nothing is going to hurt you ever again." Prue assured her sister, though not really sure of what she was protecting her from.

Phoebe cried on her sisters' shoulder as her memories came back to her like a wave of water breaking through a damn.

"I saw every...everything; everything from the p..ppppast few years. Everything th..that he did to me. I was sooooo scared. I cried out for you and P...Piper but you nev...never came." her words were broken through her tears and her fears

"Oh baby we would have come for you, you know that." Prue told her as she cradled her sister in her arms tighly. Wishing that she could take all her pain away, but knowing that she couldn't.

After a long few minutes Phoebe had calmed enough that she told her sisters what had happened ever since Piper left the raft. It was all they could do not to lose everything at what Phoebe described. They both had tears forming in her eyes that eventually ran freely down their faces. The pain that Phoebe described to them was more then either sister was prepared for. As they both wrapped their arms around her, giving what comfort and love they could, if not too late.

"Prue. I…I saw A….Andy." Phoebe started, though not looking up to her big sister. "I…I saw him die Prue. I'm sorry." As new tears escaped her eyes.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry you had to see that." She said trying her best to hide her own feelings at the loss of her love yet again.

"He told me to tell you, he loves you." As she snuggled closer to the love of her sister.

The three sisters sat on the bed with the youngest in the middle, protected from her nightmares with the older ones on either side. They all knew it would take sometime before their younger one was whole again. Until then, the older two would be there for her. To help her deal with the pain and emotions of her time away.


	15. Chapter 15

Liz and Mary walked down the street, the younger woman helping the older with out being to obvious, both lost a bit in their own thoughts, yet both thinking of the same person. For Mary, her granddaughter was one of the most important people in her life, even though she had not seen her as much as she had wanted to. For too long, both Gina and her parents had lived in the State's, to far for her to travel to from Bermuda and so she had missed most of her early years, only seeing her grow up in picture's and video's.

She remembered the baby she had held when she was first born, blessing her, and welcoming her into the Wiccan faith, feeling the magic of the ceremony as the child touched her and the joyful thoughts of infancy filled her mind. For to short a time she had lived with her, before her fathers job took them away. She longed to go back to that time, and hold that child again; taking away all the pain that had fallen upon her.

Looking at the woman who walked with her, she knew that she was thinking along the same line's, her face was troubled, for she was actually closer to her granddaughter then she was. The two were as close as sisters, sharing a bond of magic that nothing should have been able break. What thoughts must be running through her mind.

For her part, Liz could not stop thinking about what she might have to do, in order to save her friends' soul; she might have to kill her. She didn't know if she was up for that. How could she? To kill someone she had known for so long, someone who had been her confidant, her friend, her voice of reason, she would do what she could to save her, but she dreaded to find that she was past redemption.

They had spent many nights together as teen's, talking about the boy's in their class, and what one's they had a crush on. When they had graduated from High School, they had spent the summer touring around the state's, spending the money they had earned to travel, before they had settled down yet again to college life, spending the next four years earning their degree's, Liz in Management, and Gina in Social Service's. Both had been elated to get jobs on the West Coast, the place they had wanted, had felt drawn to, and know Liz understood that, understood why.

They had come here because their destinies had been interwoven with the Halliwell's. Their destinies were one, but how could they have known that the youngest sister would be thought dead, and that Gina in turn would be taken? Most likely brain washed into hating the very people who cared the most for her. How could they get through to her before it was to late? Liz was not about to give up on her friend, but she knew there might come a time when she had no other choice, and she was not going to let Mary do it either.

From across the street he watched them, the woman his boss was looking for was walking calmly down the street, in the falling darkness, with no one but an old woman with her. He saw that he had an opportunity to advance his place in the gang, and all he had to do was take her down. Looking up and down the street, he saw that it was empty, now was his chance.

"Mary?" Liz said, looking at the older woman. "Do you really think that Gina has turned completely?"

"No, I have to believe that there is still a part of her that we can reach. There has to be a way, because the alternative is too hard to imagine. I will not let her go with out a fight." Mary said, her voice full of conviction.

"I won't either, but she is so far gone right now, she can even blink! How can we stop her, with out hurting her, or being hurt?"

"I don't know, but if I know you, and those three girls back at the house, you will find a way."

"To tell you the truth, I'm a bit worried about them as well." Liz said, looking down at the ground. "They have been through so much themselves, they don't seem to be aware of what's happening around them. We could be attacked at any time, and they would be caught flat footed, and if that happens, we will all be lost."

"Liz, you have to trust them, they will be ready. Trust in your self as well. You have more strength then you realize."

He had been trailing them for a block or more, watching them to see if they saw him and so far, his luck had held. Soon, they would be walking into the darkness cast on the street by the tree's blocking the light, and that was when he would take her, giving her to his boss, and earning his new position, the position he so rightly deserved. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew his weapon of choice, a lead filled blackjack, easily concealed yet so efficient for disabling an opponent. His footsteps quickened as he hurried to catch up.

"What do you mean, I have more strength then I realize?" Liz asked, pulling Mary to a stop.

"You have always had Gina there with you, so neither of you have had to rely on yourselves. You need to be independent of one another if you want to let your powers grow. You will find you don't always need the other to overcome your problems."

"Mary, I…"

Liz got no further, for out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man swinging something at her, as a rushing noise filled her ears. Jumping back, she almost avoided the blow, but she did not get her arm out of the way in time, and as it struck her, her entire arm went numb. Staggering, she managed to push Mary out of the way, turning to face her assailant.

"You're not getting away." He told her, as she faced him. "Your worth to much to me to let you go."

"Who are you!?" Liz asked, as she squared off against him. Her right arm was almost useless but she managed to bring it to bare, hiding the handicap she faced.

"My boss want's you, and I mean to give you to him." He said as he lashed out again.

Jumping back, Liz managed to move him away from Mary, giving herself more room to maneuver as well. Looking around her, she tried to spot something she could use to fight him, he was a mortal, and she didn't dare show him her powers. Then, as she looked over his shoulder, movement caught her eye, and she knew what she had to do.

"Who is your boss? Why does he want me?" she said, jumping to avoid another swing.

"Do you really care, he want's you, and he want's you alive. That's all I care about, otherwise, you would be…" his voice stopped as he dropped to the ground senseless, and a metallic clang rang down the street.

"Thanks," she said as Mary dropped the trashcan cover, looking down at the man sprawled before her.

"It's like I told you, learn from your strength's, live by your wit's." she told her, stooping to go through his pockets. The only thing she found was a roll of bills, no identification what so ever. Reaching into her purse, Mary pulled out a cell phone calling the police, asking for the one person Prue had told her they could trust: Darryl Morris.

**&-&-&**

After he had arrived, they told him what they knew, knowing he would not interfere with them, yet needing some way to explain what had happened. As Darryl looked at them, a slow smile spread across his face as they told him how they had defeated him, and he told them he would list it as an assault. With a final look at the man as he was carted off, Darryl got them into his car, taking them both back to the manor. When they arrived, Liz opened the door, holding her arm close to her body and for the first time, both Mary and Darryl realized she had been hurt.

"Liz?" Mary asked, reaching for her. "Are you ok?"

"No, but I'll live, thanks to you." was the reply.

"Let me see." Darryl told her, but even as he took her hand to look, she gave a gasp as pain flared up her arm. The feeling was returning, and with it she realized that what she had thought was just numbness was actually something more, she just hoped that Leo would be able to heal it. Going into the living room, she sat down, the pain making her head pound in tempo with the throbbing. Looking around, she didn't see the sisters anywhere, and she knew the oldest two must still be with the youngest. She had to believe that if they could get Phoebe back alive, then they would be able to save Gina as well.

"Leo." She called, trying not to be heard by the sisters, she didn't want him to face Prue's wrath again, not till the oldest calmed down a bit. "Leo." She called a bit louder when nothing happened.

The blue glow of him orbing in appeared in front of her and a slight smile spread across her pale face, and he immediately moved to her side. Holding out his hands, the yellowish light of his powers spread over her arm, making the pain vanish.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"We were attacked, by a man. He said he wanted to take me to his boss. I don't know who he was, but Mary took care of him." The last was said with a chuckle as she recalled the surprised face of her assailant when he was hit.

"Liz, his boss is some upper level demon. The Elders have told me about some type of civil war raging in the underworld, and that some of you are wanted by different fractions."

"**What?!"** she said, sitting up to stare intently at him.

"I don't know anymore yet, but I do know that you are one of the one's they want."

"Why me?"

"Because the Source's formed Lieutenant, Hcetv, saw you use your powers, and he wants them to use to take out the Source for good."

"Great!, just great!" Liz muttered as she stood up and started to pace the room. "So, how can we defeat him?"

"They don't know yet, but things are starting to get to confusing to know what is going on, and when. You have to tell the sisters."

"Why don't you do it?" she asked with a smile already knowing the answer

"Because right now, I'm not one of their favorite people. They think I lied to them, and the Elders did, so for now, I will stay out of sight, until they need me. I just hope they can forgive me in time."

"Leo, you're one of the kindest people I know, they will realize you didn't do it on purpose, they just have to calm down first."

"Yeah, like that's going to be this century." Leo whispered more to himself then to her.

Casting a quizzical look at the Whitelighter, Liz turned and headed for the stair's, needing to talk to the sisters, and check both the Book of Shadows, and their own book, finding out what they could about the demon Hcetv, and any others they might face. She suddenly had a feeling that they would not be getting much rest anytime soon.

* * *

Looking into the cell where Gina lay, the Source chuckled, the evil sound ringing down the corridor as he saw the results his minion's had wrought. She was turning more and more, her mind bombarded with thoughts that caused her to think the others betrayed her. The skin on her hands and face was now bluish, heralding the transformation to true demon. All that was needed now was to have her make her first kill, and he knew exactly who that would be, her friend would not be able to harm her, that much he had seen.

Gina lay curled up in a ball, her knees drawn up to her chest, as the images spun around in he mind. She knew who was causing all her pain, the very person she had trusted with her life. There was only one way to stop it, kill Liz! Then her torment would be over.


	16. Chapter 16

Prue sat with Phoebe, as she slept with her head on Prues lap. She couldn't help but notice the innocents that her baby sister had managed to hang on to all these years. Or was it that she was hanging on to them, not wanting her baby girl to grow-up. She thought of the things that Phoebe had told them about her time with the Source and what he had done to her. It broke her heart that she was not able to protect her sister.

Running her hand over the top of her sisters' head she gently brushed the hair from her face. "Oh honey. I'm so sorry that I was not there for you."

"There was nothing you could have done Prue."

Looking up Prue was surprised, yet not really, at the person that stood before her. "Andy?"

"Hi." he spoke casually as he stepped closer to his one love, "Prue this is not your fault. And you can not stay mad at Leo about what happened. I was there when they told him about Phoebe. He was not impressed to say the least."

"I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at what he represents."

"I know, but you all know that things are done for a reason. And I know right now, as you hold Phoebe, that that reason will not make sense. She went through hell down there. But if you had known you would have gone for her."

"Your damn right I would have!" her anger flashed at him

"And if you did, then you would not have met Gina and Liz. Mary would most likely still be there as well. You know deep down inside Prue that without Phoebe staying down there, you would never have gotten the chance to finally defeat the Source. I know they wanted to tell you, but they couldn't. And if helps any, both your Grams and Mum gave them what for not that long ago because of it. I think Grams was ready throw them to another dimension." He added with a smile. Getting a small chuckle from Prue.

"I got your message." She said quietly, the love in her eyes conveying the message in return.

Andy smiled down at her and cupped her face in his hand. "Always and forever." He said as he ran his fingers over her checks and wipped away the tear that was slowly running down it. Before he stepped back and disappeared.

Prue opened her eyes and looked around the room. Was he really there or was it a dream? She leaned back against the back of the bed and thought about what Andy had said. She knew he was right. It was not fair to blame Leo for what _they_ did. And she knew that even Grams had always told them that things were done for a reason. She may agree with it, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

She felt Phoebe stir against her leg and she ran her hand over the top of her head, offering what comfort she could as her sister experienced what Prue figured was another nightmare.

"No. Please no."

"Sshhh Phoebs I got you, its ok now honey." Prue whispered to her hoping it would help in some small way.

Phoebe awoke with a start that made Prue jump slightly. Though quickly recovering she pulled her sister into her arms holding her as the tears once again ran down her little sisters cheeks. Prue knew that there would be many a nights that Phoebe would have nightmares, and she knew that with hers and Pipers help they would help her through it.

* * *

"What do you mean he failed?!" the sound echoing throughout the old water works house. "It was as simple task. Get one witch. Is that SO hard for anyone to ask for? I told you exactly what to do. Wait until they slept. Go in through the passage and administer the drug. It was simple. The Charmed Ones are to caught up in their own problem right now. It was easy."

"He tried to take her outside. She was with the old woman."

"Idiot." Hcetv turned and walked away. Did he have to do everything himself? "Ok this is still fixable." He said as he sat on a chair. "We'll just have to try something else."

"Hcetv? I have news."

"Oh this had better be better then his." He said pointing to the demon that came with the news of the failure to capture Liz.

"It could be very useful. It seems that the Source has his toy back."

"What? He has recaptured the youngest Charmed One?" he asked in shock that his greatest enemy had gotten teh upper hand on him

"No the other one. The friend of the one that you desire. He has recaptured Gina."

"Oh this is good news." He said with a plan already starting to form in his head. "Go and get five of the best we have. Go down there and bring me that witch. I just may have more use for her then he does." Hcetv smiled as a plan formed in his head.

* * *

She sat in her cell as her mind was thinking of various ways to kill the person that she had always thought of as a friend. _She wasn't my friend. She was just using me for her own powers to grow. This is the thanx I get after how many years of friendship? 17?_

She was drawn from her thoughts at the sound of fighting outside her door. She looked up at the creak of the hinges as the door opened.

"Someone wants a word with you Gina. Someone who can truly help you get your revenge." He said helping her to her feet and escorting her through the door before shimmering out to the upper world.

**&-&-&**

"So this is the Channeler? My name is Hcetv, and I think we can help each other." He said in a sinister tone.

Gina didn't say a word she just watched him as he circled around her.

"You wish to be free to kill those that betrayed you. Yet the Source keeps holding you back. Every time you get close to one he pulls you back. Gina I will help you kill her. All you have to do is bring her to me. I take her powers and you get to kill her anyway you wish. You can do it slow or quick. That decision is entirely up to you."

"So all I have to do is bring her here? How do I know you won't kill me after?"

"You don't. But as a witch you could prove a very valuable part of my team. You know how they think. And once you make your first kill. Well there would be no turning back for you Gina. And the Source will be looking for you now as well. He will kill you when he is tired of you. I've seen him do it a thousand times before. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

She looked at him as he waited for her answer. For her it was the simplest solution. "Deal."

"Good. Now all you have to do is go back to them and convince them that you are better. Tell them what he did to you. That he tried to turn you against them. Then bring her here and the rest I will take care of, but you do not have much time. He will be looking for you as soon as he notices that you are gone. And the first place he will look is the Manor. Now the first thing we need to do is fix this blue tinge that he insists on using." And with the wave of his hand the bluish colour that Gina was taking on disappeared back to her normal colour. "Now one other thing to make this look a bit more convincing."

* * *

Phoebe sat on the couch thinking of the past few days. She couldn't stop the nightmares that came to her every time she closed her eyes but she held the comfort that her sisters were there for her.

"Hi Phoebe. How you doing?"

Looking up at the woman beside her, "I'll be ok Liz. Thank you. How are you doing?"

"Until I find Gina. I'm not really sure." she said as she sat down beside the young witch

"We'll find her Liz. I for one will keep looking for her. She helped me so much down there when I was hurt. But I could feel her pain. I don't envy her her power."

"It's similar to yours."

"True, but she feels all the emotions. She feels everything. I just get pictures, and sometimes I can also feel what they are going through."

"So have you guys spoken to Leo yet?" Liz asked hoping to help bridge the gap between the whitelighter and the Charmed Ones.

"A little. Prue fell asleep with me earlier today. She had a visitor that explained everything."

"I'm glad. Leo is a very special person. And I know that he cares deeply for all three of you."

"True, but one more then us other two." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Yeah."

They continued to chat when they heard something at the front door. Sharing a look Phoebe started to stand up and head for the door.

"I got it Phoebe." Liz said as she got up and headed for the door. Though when she opened it the site before her scared her. "Oh God, Gina."

Phoebe was right behind Liz when she went to the door. When she saw Gina she called for the first person should could think of that could help.

"**LEO!"**

She helped Liz take Gina to the couch that they had just shared and placed her there gently.

"Liz?"

"Sshhh. Gina it's ok. Leo can fix this." Liz said as she looked down on the battered body of her friend.

"What happened?" Leo asked as he appeared in a bathe of blue and white orbs

"I don't know Leo. She just appeared at the front door." Phoebe told him as he quickly bent over and started to heal her.

Prue and Piper came in the room when they heard Phoebe scream for Leo.

"What's going on?" they both asked as they saw Leo healing Gina on their couch.

"She just appeared at the front door." Phoebe said walking to her sisters. Ever since she had her memories returned, she had this urge to be close to a sister whenever they were around.

"Uhhhh. What happen?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Liz stated as she looked down at her friend

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was you and I fighting some demon in an alley."

"Gina that was over three weeks ago. You don't remember anything after that?"

"Um I recall a friend somewhere in a dark place. Uh. I think her name was Charlie. She was a witch that had been tortured."

At the reference to herself Phoebe stepped closer to Prue, who instinctively put her arm over her shoulder, drawing her closer.

"Do you remember anything else Gina?" Liz asked

"I. Uh. I remember a dark demon. He came to me. He tried to tell me that you had left me there. Left us all there."

"Oh honey. I would never leave you. I'm your friend. Your sister." Liz told her as she gathered her friend in her arms. "I'm sorry." As she comforted her crying friend.

* * *

The next few days had been days of recovery for all the stayed under the roof at Prescott St.. There were two people that had both been through a rough time and everyone else was trying to help them through it the best they could.

"Phoebs? You ok honey?"

"Yeah Pipe. I was just thinking of Gina. She went through so much. My problem seem little compared to hers."

"Well I'm sure that Liz and Mary are doing the best they can to help her."

"I know. I was just thinking. She went through the same as I did. Maybe I should talk to her."

"You want to know what I think?"

Phoebe looked at her sister, almost knowing what she was going to say.

"I think you should. You and Liz are probably the only two people that can reach her. Help her through this."

"That's what I thought you would say. Thank you Piper." Phoebe said as she reached across and gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek, before getting up in search of Gina.

"Gina I wish you would really talk to me."

"I. I don't know what to tell you Liz. It was horrible."

"I know, but I want you to know that I am here for you. You need to talk about this. It's the only way you will be able to get on with your life."

"I know Liz and I'm grateful that you are here for me."

"And me."

"Phoebe."

"Yeah. Look Gina I know we only just met."

"No Phoebe, I've known you forever it seems, we went through so much together. I'm glad that you found your way home."

"Thank you Gina. But you need to find your way there too."

"And I will. With yours and Liz's help."

Phoebe reached down and placed her hand on Gina's shoulder, only to be pulled into a premonition. What she saw scared her. Gina standing over Liz with a knife, as the blood dripped from the tip.

Gina looked up at Phoebe and could see the look in her eyes. She knew. And with that information she had to react quickly. Jumping up from the swing she shared with Liz, she grabbed Phoebe by the arm, with the bad shoulder, pulling her away from Liz, who sat beside her.

The forced tugged to her shoulder render Phoebe writhing in pain on the ground as all she could do was scream out in pain as she watched Gina and Liz face off with each other.

"Gina what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting my revenge Liz. You left me there. Now you and I are going to see a friend of mine."

"What? Why? What about Phoebe?"

"She ruined everything. She saw what was going to happen. I couldn't let her stop me."

"I won't let you hurt her or anyone else anymore more Gina. Please don't make me do this." Liz pleaded as a ball of electricity formed in her palm.

"You can't do it Liz."

"Don't make me find out."

Prue, Piper and Mary were sitting in the living room discussing Gina. Prue could not believe that she could just all of a sudden fight off her transformation. With Phoebe just back in their lives and after everything that she had gone through she remained slightly suspicious of the other witch.

"I don't know what you're worried about Prue. She seems fine to me." Piper said in Gina's defence

"I don't know Piper. Call it a second sight if you will. There is just something that is not sitting right with me towards her."

"Prue she is my granddaughter, and I believe her. She is very powerful in the Wiccan magic. If anyone can fend off the Source like that it would be Gina." Mary explained

As Prue was just about to answer she heard the cries of Phoebe in the backyard. Not even looking to Piper she quickly sprang from her seat and made her way through the Manor to the cries of help. She could sense Piper directly behind her, as she knew she would be. As they came into the backyard they saw Phoebe on the ground clutching her shoulder in obvious pain, as Gina and Liz almost seemed to be circling each other.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Prue yelled

"Piper, freeze her." Phoebe cried out from the ground.

Not even asking why, Piper thrust her hands forward freezing anyone that was not good in her power.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Prue reached down to her sister placing a gentle arm around her.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that Gina is not." She answered as she still clutched her shoulder, though looking to the one friend that had helped her in the underworld. What had really happened to her?

Liz walked up to her friend who was frozen in place before casting a glance towards Prue and Piper who were crouched down by their little sister. She then turned to Mary who still stood at the doorway.

"I thought she was back." She said quietly. "Wh..what do we do now?"

"Now? Now we find out what the hell is going on." Prue said in a tone that screamed out to those that would hurt her family and friends.


	17. Chapter 17

"Liz, help me move her inside." Prue practically ordered

"What?" Liz said, still a bit dazed from seeing her friend, a good witch, frozen.

"We need to get inside, we have enough trouble already without the neighbours seeing anything." Prue told her, moving to Gina's side. Together they managed to move the mind witch into the Manor as Mary and Piper helped Phoebe up.

Going into the living room, Prue closed the drapes as Mary stood there looking at her granddaughter. Until now, she had not really believed that she was evil, but now the truth was right there in front of her. Looking at her, all she could see in her minds eye was the innocent baby she had once been.

"Prue, what are we going to do with her?" Piper asked, leaning over to whisper to her sister.

"We find out what she knows, and we do what we have to." Prue told her, her eyes hard as she looked at Gina's still form. "Do you remember what we did when the Zoltar was here?"

"Yes." Piper said, looking at her. "Wait? You mean you want me to….?

"What are you talking about?" Liz demanded, walking up to them.

"We are going to ask her a few question, and she is going to stay put, one way or another." Prue told her. The look Liz saw in the oldest Halliwell's face caused her to step back, she had only seen that look once before, and that was when they had been in the underworld, and she had seen her sister struck by the Source's power.

* * *

Walking down the tunnel, the Source stopped in front of the cell where the witch was. Looking inside, he stopped, staring, as he saw his demons bodies laying there and the witch missing. With a roar, he turned, striding back towards his chamber, blasting anything that did not get out of his way fast enough.

* * *

"Piper, do it!" Prue told her, moving to stand in front of Gina.

As Piper did as her sister asked, Mary and Liz looked on concerned. They both knew what the middle sisters powers were, they just hoped she had enough control of her powers so that she did not kill Gina. To their amazement, they saw Gina blink, staring around her in surprise at her new surrounding.

"What did you do to me!" Gina yelled. "Why can't I move!"

"We froze you. You do know what that mean's don't you." Prue asked her, her voice deceptively calm.

"It just proves me right!" Gina said, looking at her with pure hatred. "You want to kill me. Your all Evil!"

"**No!"** Mary's voice said from behind her, but try as she might, Gina could not turn her head far enough to see where the voice was coming from.

"Yes, you betrayed us, you left us to **die**!"

"No, we didn't. We would not abandoned you." Liz said, moving to stand in front of her. "Gina, what happened to you? You are a good witch, a good person, what did they do to change you?"

"They didn't do anything. It was _**your **_betrayal that cost me. You let them take me.** You let the Source _take me_**_!"_ Gina practically screamed at her friend.

"Gina!" Prue's voice cut in. "Why are you here? What are you after?"

"I'm going to make you all pay for leaving us down there. You even abandoned your own _**sister**_ to him!" she said "I'm not the evil one here, **you are**, you and all the others like you!"

"Gina, please, you must listen to what we have to say. Please sweetness, let us help you?" Mary said, almost begging her grandchild to listen to her. But she could see that nothing was getting through to her, she was to lost in what she thought to be true, to hear what was true.

Phoebe stood back from the rest, holding an ice pack on her shoulder, trying to will the pain away without success. She could almost understand what Gina was saying, she had felt that at time's when the darkness had threatened to overwhelm her. But she had one thing to be thankful for, her powers had not worked in the underworld, for the Source had made sure she was always guarded, her powers blocked by a potion that she was forced to drink, even though she had pretended that she was going mad, letting them think the potion was not working on some level. Gina had not been as lucky, her powers had been torn open, and exposing her to all the misery that had been inflicted on others.

Liz stood there looking from Prue to Gina and back, the clash of wills almost tangible in the air around them as neither of the strong and stubborn woman would give way to the other. Liz knew Prue would not break her, not in a battle of will, Gina had spent her entire life keeping the voice's at bay. A look at Mary told her she was thinking the same thing, and moving to where Piper stood, she made her decision.

"Piper, you need to let me talk to her. Prue isn't going to get through to her, they are both to stubborn. Give me a few minutes with her, alone."

"Are you sure about that?" Piper asked, looking to where Prue and Gina were facing each other. She could tell her sister was fast losing her temper.

"Yes. Let me try, please."

Looking at her, Piper could see the plea in her eyes, and she knew she would feel the same if it was one of her sisters. Giving a slight nod, she moved towards Prue. Taking her arm, she pulled her around to face her, nodding her head towards Liz. Seeing the other woman standing there, Prue knew what she wanted.

"Liz, be careful." She told her. "Don't let her fool you, she might be your friend, but right now, she's also your worst enemy."

"I know, but I have to try." She replied. "Mary, would you please go with them to."

"Alright, but I will just be in the other room if you need me." The older woman said, turning reluctantly to go with the sisters.

Phoebe started to follow, but when she got to the doorway, she stopped, turning to look at the woman who had befriended her in that dark cell. She knew what she had gone through, more then any of the others, and she knew she had to stay. Walking back to where Liz stood facing her friend, she stopped beside her, and reaching out, she gave her arm a squeeze.

"Phoebe, you don't have to stay." Liz told her.

"I know, but I want to, I can help her, I know it. I feel it." The youngest Charmed one replied.

"You can't even help yourself!" Gina said with a snarl, looking at the two before her. "I was going to let you live Phoebe, but now I see that they have gotten to you as well."

"No, Gina, it's you who is troubled, you are just to confused to realize it yet." Phoebe told her.

"I'm not confused. I know what they did. They were afraid to face the demons, so they left us down there. They let them hurt us, they let them try to kill us. But not anymore, I will stop you, I have to." Gina said, struggeling to move, but Piper's freeze held.

"Gina, would you listen to yourself. Do you really think I would just leave you like that, after everything we have done, after all the time we have know each other?" Liz said, trying to reason with her.

"I don't have to think it, I lived it! I close my eyes and I see it! Don't tell me what you did! I know what you did!" Gina told her, her voice breaking at the end.

Phoebe pulled Liz back to face her. She could see that they were not getting through to Gina, not like this, they had to try something else. They had to try a different approach. An idea formed in her mind, an idea that Phoebe hoped would work, that would get through to the troubled witch.

"Gina, do you remember when you helped me, you showed me my memories?"

"Why, what are you up to!?" she said, looking at her carefully.

"I want you to see my memories. To see what I remember of our time down there, and the help we gave each other."

"Why would I do that?"

"To prove that I did not betray you. Please, let me do this. Let me prove that what I'm saying is the truth." Even as she spoke, Phoebe was reaching out with her hand, and before Gina knew what she was doing, she placed it on her head, thinking hard about what she remembered, the comfort they had been able to give each other.

In her mind, the memories flashed, of Phoebe and her talking, of the short time they had been there for each other, and the pain they had helped the other to forget, if even for a time. She also saw in Phoebe's memories, the love and trust she had for her sisters, and the belief she had held on to that they would come for her, that they would find her. It had been the one thing she had never given in to, that they had forgotten her, she knew her sisters would not leave her, and now she knew why it had taken them so long, and she had forgiven them, both in her heart, and mind.

Liz watched, as emotions played across her friends' face, afraid to interrupt what Phoebe was doing. She longed to take all the pain away from her, the torment she was going through, but she knew she could not, all she could do was to be there for her, to help her, if she let her.

Phoebe opened her eye's, looking at Gina's face, seeing the battle being waged there and she reached out to the other witch standing there so lost looking and pulled her hand to join hers. As her hand touched Gina, Liz thought of all the good they had done, of all the love they felt for each other, a bond of sisterhood, forged through friendship and tears. Sharing everything she could of all the years they had known each other.

None of them noticed that Piper's freeze had worn off for they were all locked in a battle of the mind, not the body, the three of them stood there, there eye's closed, two trying to show one the truth.

**&-&-&**

"Piper, it's awful quiet in there." Mary said, pacing nervously. "Do you think…"

"They're ok. Phoebe has a knack for these thing's." Prue said from her spot by the door. She was as nervous as Mary, but she trusted her baby sisters instincts.

"Maybe we should go see." Mary said.

"If they need us, they'll call." Piper told the older woman. "We just need to give them some time."

"I just feel so helpless, I can't even help my own flesh and blood. I can't lose her, not like this." Mary said as tears formed in hey eye's, starting to fall down her pale face.

"She needs help that we can't give her right now. Those two are probably the only one's who have a chance. If they can't reach her, there won't be anything we can do." Prue said as she moved to embrace the other woman.

* * *

Gina stood there, her thoughts turned inward as she saw what the others were showing her. Another joined Phoebe's thoughts, a voice she had heard so many times before, a voice she had thought lost to her, Liz. As she remembered all the good they had done, she saw thing's she had not known. Liz had always worried about her, her powers not able to keep the pain of others from her friend, the concern she had had every time they had faced a demon or a warlock. Gina saw what Liz thought of her, and the strength she thought she had to bear the power that she did. The ability to hear thoughts was not an easy one, but Liz admired Gina's ability to control it, not be controlled by it.

Then, the last set of memories, the one's Liz showed only to her. Her horror as Gina vanished, taken by a demon, and the frantic search she had done, both trying to find her, and to find the Charmed One's. She saw Liz's fears and her helplessness as they searched through the Book of Shadow, looking for answers that they could not find. Her desperation to save Gina, and her relief when they had final found her. What she saw the most, was Liz's continued belief that they would find her, that Liz had not given up on her.

Pain flared red hot in her mind as she remembered everything, and with a scream she grabbed her head, falling to floor.

* * *

In the darkness he felt it, the tug at the hold he held on the mind witch, and he reacted. Reaching out to the magical bond he had placed on her, squeezing, trying to stop what he realized was happening, they were trying to turn her away from him, and he had to stop it, one way or another. The Source would not allow them to have her if he couldn't.

* * *

In the Manor, the scream was still reverberating against the walls as Mary ran into the room, Prue and Piper right behind her. What she saw almost broke Mary's heart. Her granddaughter lay on the floor, clutching her head and withering in pain and laying beside here were the motionless bodies of Phoebe and Liz. Even as she ran to her, Gina went limp, all movement stopping in an instant. With a cry of her own, Mary dropped down beside her, gathering her into her arms, Liz right beside her.

"What happened." Prue asked the stunned Piper.

"I'm not sure." Her sister said, kneeling down beside the youngest. "Do you think Gina did this?"

"I don't know, but if she did, she will wish she had never messed with my sister!" Prue told her, taking Phoebe's limp hand.

* * *

Phoebe awoke to find herself surrounded by a thick, fog like substance, and someone shaking her lightly by the arm. Peering around, she found herself looking up at Liz's worried face.

"What… where are we?" Phoebe asked, trying to see through the mist.

"I think I know where we are, I'm just not sure how we both got here."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is a place I have been before, a few time's. Gina calls it her dream plane."

"Dream plane?" Phoebe asked, getting to her feet with Liz's help. As they moved through the swirling mists, Liz tried to explain to Phoebe just where they were.

"For as long as I have know Gina, she has always been one to keep her emotion's hidden, tucked away from everyone, and everything. Whenever she has something that is really troubling her, she refuses to talk about it. Eventually, if it gets bad enough, she will pull me into her dreams. Sometimes, it's the only way I can find out just what's going on. But she never realizes that it's more then a dream, or at least, I don't think she does."

"You mean we are a part of whatever is happening to her now?"

"I don't know, but we need to find her, and see why we are here."

Moving towards what looked like a lighter area, they heard voice's raised in anger and hurried forward. As the entered a clearing filled with tree's and flowers they stopped, looking at the two facing off against each other in a battle of will's. Gina was facing the shrouded figure of the Source.

"You can not get away from me! I will not let you!" He shouted at her.

"No, I will be free of you! I know the truth now! You filled my head with lies! You wanted me to kill for you, to hurt the one's who were helping me!"

"Of course I did! I had the perfect plan to kill those cursed witches, and I will still make it work!"

"**No!** **You will not**!" Liz shouted, moving to Gina's side. "You don't belong here, and we have come to help her get rid of you once and for all!"

"So, you think you can stop me?" he said, evil laughter sounding all around them.

"Yes." Was Phoebe's simple reply. Looking at the woman now standing between her and Liz she said, "Gina, this is your realm, your powers rule this place. You have the power to get rid of him, but only if you're ready to face him. I believe in you, and so doe's Liz.

Turning her head to look at her friend, Gina saw the same cocky grin she had learned to trust. She knew that no matter what happened, Liz would always be there for her and that the Source had manipulated her, almost making her do the one thing she could not imagine, he had almost gotten her to kill her best friend. Turning back to where he stood, she closed her eye.

Concentrating as hard as she could, she opened her eyes and a beam of light seemed to shoot out of them, hitting the evil creature standing before her as she started to chant.

"I will not follow you, I will not follow your ways." She repeated this again and again as the light intensified, spreading until it totally enveloped him, and with a flash and a scream he vanished. Turning back to the woman beside her she smiled and everything went black.

Phoebe found herself laying on the floor, her sisters on either side of her as she opened her eye's and looked around. Sitting up, she put her hands on her head. "Whoa, what a head rush!" she said as she looked into the tear filled faces of her sisters.

* * *

Talk to us people. No one has given any suggestion on what the source of teh demon names were.. Rersew, Erutangis, etc...go back look enm up can you figure it out...

So what will happen now? Did Gina realy vanquish him? Is she finally free of his grasp os is it another ploy? Or is there more to the Souirce then we all think?


	18. Chapter 18

"Phoebe. You're ok?" they both cried as they embraced their sister.

"I will be as soon as you stop smothering me."

"Sorry." They replied as they helped her off the floor and to the couch.

"What happened?" Prue asked her sister, but also to Liz and Gina. Though eyeing the later with caution.

"Gina pulled us into her dream plane." Liz explained

"Excuse me her what?" Piper asked

"Her dream plane. It's where she goes when she is confused and shuts me out. But in there she can sit with me and discuss things."

"Oh. And why would she pull you two in there?" Prue asked still watching Gina.

"I had to get away from him. I was getting confused with what Liz and Phoebe had shown me. I couldn't make sense of anything."

"And she kicked the Sources ass." Phoebe added with a smile as she rested her head on Pipers shoulder.

They all looked from Phoebe to Gina, looking for an answer.

"Well only on my dream plane. Unfortunately he is still very much alive. But he definitely felt what I did to him."

"Yeah, you kicked his ass girlfriend." Liz said with a smile and held her hand up for a high five from her friend.

"I did didn't I." Gina laughed back, smacking Liz's hand in the air.

"Ok guys we need…"Phoebe started to stand but sat right back down shaking her head. "Ok I'll sit."

"Phoebe?" Prue and Piper asked with concern.

"It's the effects of the dream plane. You should have seen me after my first time."

'Yeah straight to the nearest toilet and she lost her whole stomach I swear." Gina laughed

"I never did. It was only half." Liz said in her own defense as she hit her friend playfully.

"Ok Phoebs just stay put." Piper said

"Yeah you probably won't make it to the nearest bathroom sweetie." Prue commented with a smile though could feel her stomach turning.

"No argument from me." Phoebe agreed as she closed her eyes and rested her head back against the back of the couch.

"Ok I think I know what Phoebe was thinking anyway. We need a plan now. The Source is gonna be pretty pissed right about now. And he will come after us. Gina do you remember how many more there were." Liz started

"I'm not sure. They seem to be having a civil war of some sort. But I think we can get rid of at least one of them."

"Oh." Prue perked up. _Now this could be useful_. She thought to herself

"Yeah he was the Sources next in command. After he had a little trouble with two others. Cole being one of them I think."

"So what are you thinking?" Liz said

"I was thinking. What if we let him think I still am evil."

They all looked to Gina like she had completely gone crazy.

"Excuse me you want to what again?" Phoebe asked as she sat up straigh and looked at her friend

"No way Gina that is **WAY** to dangerous." Liz stated knowing what her friend was thinking.

"What? Liz think about it. It's the perfect plan. And we will have the Charmed Ones as backup."

"And me."

They all turned to the sound of the voice.

"Cole." Phoebe cried out as she jumped up and started towards her love. But as she took the third step her world started to spin as she reached out towards him.

Cole saw Phoebe and was relieved that she remembered him. But then that relief turned to concern as she started to fall towards the ground. Catching her before she could hurt herself. "Phoebe. I'm glad you're happy to see me." He said as he picked her up and put her back on the couch.

"Hi." She said as she felt her world start to straighten out.

"Hi. I missed you."

"And I missed you." She said reaching up and cupping her hand around his face. It was the first time she had seen him since he had taken Piper from the raft.

He leaned towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Ok you two. I've seen enough." Prue exclaimed, smacking Cole on the shoulder. "Can we get back to this please?"

"Liz you know it will work." Gian argued

"Sure if we don't get killed trying this stupid idea it'll work." Liz argued

"Ok will one of you please tell the rest of us what the _hell_ you are talking about." Piper demanded.

"I go back to the water shed with Liz posing as my prisoner. When the time is right we kill Hcetv."

"**What?** Are you_** nuts**_?" Phoebe cried out as she sat forward ignoring the pain in her head.

"It's perfect. He will never suspect a thing."

"Ok but the Source knows of your return to the good side."

"Phoebe. He is also trying to get rid of Hcetv himself. What better way then for us to do it for him? He won't warn him. Besides it worked perfect in Star Wars." Gina added with a smile.

"Oh yeah not really. I seem to recall them all ending up almost crushed in a garbage compactor." Prue put in.

"Ok slight glitch. Look I know we can make this work. I go in with Liz, and you three."

"Oh four." Cole added.

"Four. Can wait outside and take care of any demons or other undesirables that head our way."

"Ok but how are we going to vanquish him. We don't even have a spell for that." Piper looked to the darker side of the problem.

"BOS?" Phoebe questioned.

"Ok. But you missy, aren't going anywhere but to bed. You still have no colour on your face and, "Prue reached her hand to her sisters forehead, "You still have a slight fever."

"I got her Prue." Cole said as he picked Phoebe up in his arms and carried up to her room.

"Rest Cole. And nothing more." Prue said with a slight smile.

"Oh you bad Big Sis." Piper said as she placed an arm around Prues waist.

**&-&-&**

Cole lay Phoebe down on her bed and then lay down beside her. As she reached over to him.

"Phoebe. You need to rest." Cole said using ever power he could muster not to take her in his arms right then and kiss her with all the passion in the world

"Cole. Now you sound like Prue." She said reaching up to kiss him gently.

Pulling back, "True, but that is probably because we both care about you. Now. Here," he started as he pulled her close to him. Holding her in his arms never wanting to let go, "Rest. I'm not going anywhere." As he kissed the top of her head.

**&-&-&**

Prue, Piper, Mary, Liz and Gina made their way up to the attic to the BOS. In hopes of finding a spell to vanquish Hcetv. As they walked by Phoebes room Prue couldn't help herself but to peak when she heard silence behind the door. The sight before her warmed her heart. Phoebe was curled up against Cole fast asleep, who was also fast asleep. She couldn't help but think how cute they looked in each other's arms. It was then that Prue realized that Cole would do anything to keep not only them safe, but also Phoebe. Closing the door quietly she made her way to the others. Seeing Piper waiting for her on the steps, she took her hand and squeezed it lightly, as they headed up the steps together.

* * *

"Phoebe are you sure that you are ready for this?" Prue asked with concern.

"Prue I'm fine. Look we can't wait any longer. He's going to start to get suspicious."

"I just want to make sure that you are ok."

"Stop worrying about me would you. I'm fine." Phoebe stated with her anger flaring, as she walked away from her sister. It had been two days since they had reached Gina and started down this crazy road. Now they stood outside the Jeep watching as Gina and Liz walked towards the entrance to the water shed.

"Prue let her be." Piper said as she placed a comforting hand on her sisters arm

"Piper I'm just worried."

"I know. And so am I, but we have to let her handle things on her own sometimes. She'll come to us when she's ready."

**&-&-&**

"Ok. Are you ready?" Gian asked her friend

"As I'll ever be. Are you sure this will work?" Liz looked at Gina with worry in her eyes

"Liz it's just like Star Wars. The bad guys are always too sure of themselves. Now come on. Let's go vanquish us a few demons."

"I hope Phoebes spell works." Liz said quietly.

"Look from what her sisters said she is the best at writing spells. Besides what have we got to lose. There wasn't anything in their Book."

"Oh I don't know. We could lose our lives." Liz said lightly through her fear

"Come on. It'll be fine." Gina said as she ushered Liz through the back door.

**&-&-&**

"Where the hell is she?"

"We don't know at this time. But we have people out looking for her."

"I want her found and **NOW!"** Hcetv hollered through the old water shed.

They watched as he once again paced back and forth. They could sense the turmoil boiling within. The whereabouts of the witches had gone past annoying him. It had now reached pissing him off.

"Are you looking for me?"

"Where the **_hell _**have you been?"

"Well let me see. I thought I would just you know come clean and tell them what the hell was going on. And then have them turn me back to the side of good. What the hell do you think I was doing? I was getting close to her again. Getting her to believe I had turned."

Liz looked at Gina almost worried, had her whole thing at the Manor been an act or was she just acting now. If she was she was very convincing.

"Well you could have let me know."

"Oh ok. The next time I try to capture a witch, I'll just step out unnoticed and let you know what I'm doing. You know it's a wonder you demons got to where you are. You're not very bright."

Gina said as she pushed Liz in front of him, "Can we just get this over with. I have three other witches to kill after her."

"So now you want a piece of the Charmed Ones as well?"

"Well they are part of my revenge. For leaving me there. And the first one to die will be Phoebe. I thought she was with me. But she betrayed me the most after what happened at the house."

"Gina you can't do this. I'm your friend." Liz looked at her friend pleading her life

"You were. But then you gave me over to the Source. Now I see my true destiny. And that is to destroy you."

"Gina no please, you have to listen to me." Liz pleaded as she felt someone take her arm

"Now witch. You have something that I want.." he said as he reached forward and pulled Liz towards him.

* * *

"You think this plan will work Prue?"

"Piper would you relax. It will work out."

"Oh and your just 'Miss Calm' right now I can tell." Piper commented back as they watched Gina and Liz from a small window.

"Well, well boys. What have we here?"

"I think we found us some witches Mac."

Prue and Piper turned around and saw two seemingly regular guys standing on front of them.

"Oh boys I really wish you hadn't snuck up on us like that. Now we have to vanquish you."

"Oh right. You and who's army."

"How about this army." Phoebe said as she levitated up and kicked the first one under the chin sending him flying.

The second one, Mac looked up at her and realized who it was. "**You!"**

"**You!** Now it's my turn." Phoebe said back as she went to give him a roundhouse kick to the head only to have him dodge it.

"I thought I taught you a lesson that day you tried to escape. I guess I'll have to do it again."

"I would have gotten away if I hadn't run into that other demon and had to turn back." Phoebe said as she successfully landed a solid blow to the chest. Before grabbing him and flipping him to the ground.

Cole watched as Phoebe fought off the demon before her, as he held off the first one. The next thing any of them knew they seemed to be surrounded. No matter which way they turned there was demon looking them in the eyes. Cole heard what Phoebe was saying to the demon she was fighting, and was hit but the realization of that one-day he had gone down and fought with someone. He had been fighting Phoebe and he didn't even know it was her. He could have saved her much sooner.

As the fight ensued the demons slowly started to disappear as someone vanquished them with a power. Till there was only Mac left still fighting Phoebe. They both had cuts and bruises all over them but neither one would give in. Though they all knew that Phoebe would not last much longer. She had been shielding her bad shoulder from the first hit, using it only when she had to and even then she gritted through the pain. As it now hung loosely by her side. Suddenly Phoebe was down and they knew she was not getting back up. As Cole quickly vanquished the demon he had been fighting he turned to Mac and flew and energy ball at him. Sending him into a ball of flames as the final demon was vanquished.

Helping Phoebe up Cole pulled her into a hug that she gladly returned though with one arm.

"Ok, let's go see how Gina and Liz are doing." Prue said as she made her way to the door of the water shed.

"Uh Prue. Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked quickly noticing that she was one sister short.

Prue looked around to where she had last seen Piper. "She was right here."

"Well she's not now." Phoebe yelled back almost panicked. "You don't think one of them got her do you." Phoebe said as a tear threatened to escape. She knew that Piper would not be able to handle what she went through and the thought of her sister, eother sister, having to go through what she had worried and scared her at the same time.

* * *

"So what is it that you want exactly?" Liz asked as if she didn't know.

"What all of us want. The power of a witch is very powerful. And yours is one I don't have yet. And if you don't give it to me I'll just take it."

"You'll kill me anyway so why should I give it to you."

"Because if you don't I will kill your friend."

Liz looked to where he was pointing and what she saw scared her. Somehow their plan had fallen apart: Drastically. Liz saw a demon with his astheme in his hand held steadily at Pipers throat.

"Now your power or her life." He said evilly. "This way I can take care of a Charmed One too."

Liz looked from the demon to Piper and then over at Gina. She didn't know what to do. This was not part of the plan. Then she saw Gina move towards Piper.

"Let me have her. It's my revenge not yours. If anyone is going to kill her it will be me." She demanded as she pulled Piper from the demons grasped almost cutting Piper in the process.

"Now witch. Give him your power or I will kill her slowly and very painfully in front of your eyes."

Liz watched as Gina held onto Piper and then back to Hcetv. "You want my power. Then take it. Just don't hurt her." Liz said as he held her hand up to his. But before contact could be made she quickly moved to her right and thrust her hand onto his chest. As the electricity pulsed through her arm and out her hand it rang through his chest as the voltage almost froze him in his spot.

"What? What are you doing?" he cried out trying to pull away from her grasp.

"Giving you my power." Liz said back casually, as she watched Gina and Piper walking towards her.

He looked up at Gina. "You betrayed me!"

"Not really. I was never meant to help you in the first place. Now you will get what you wanted, and we will have one less demon to worry about.

They watched as Hcetv fell to his knees with Liz's hand still on his chest.

Prue, Phoebe and Cole burst through the door and watched as Gina held Piper with an astheme to her throat and Liz was about to give up her powers. But then she moved to one side and shot her power into Hcetv.

One last push of her power Liz stepped back as they watched Hcetv wriggle in the high voltage she shot out to him as he writhed in pain before exploding into tiny particles.

They stood there briefly before making there way from the water shed. Wondering whom they would face next. And to what level they would need to be at before finally ending the terror caused by the Source.

They watched as they left the water shed.

**&-&-&**

"He was weak, and together we are strong. I will get you Phoebe. And then I will be strong." The voice sang out as the other watched in disgust as her former Masters toy had turned on them all.

"This will be over soon witches. Sooner then you hoped." She said with ice in her voice as she watched them leave the shed.


	19. Chapter 19

They drove back to the manor in silence, Phoebe sat looking out the window while Prue tried not to think of what had happened before the fight. She was concerned for her, couldn't she see that? After losing her for so long, and with everything she had gone through, Prue was not about to let her out of her sight, or stop worrying. She just couldn't do it.

Looking in the mirror, she saw Liz and Gina leaning against each other, asleep, and it made her heart ache that she could not feel that same comfort with her baby sister. She was still the same, but something was bothering her, and she was pushing them away, hiding what she was feeling. She had to get her to talk.

Piper was also thinking the same thoughts, but she knew in time that Phoebe would open up. She just had to give her time to think things through. Being the middle child had allowed her to learn when to push and when not to push both of her sisters, now she had to convince her oldest sister to listen to her, to let Phoebe come to them.

* * *

"Where are they now?" Krow asked her servant.

"They are returning to the place of power Mistress."

"Good, we will give them a little time to relax, then they are going to pay for every thing they have done." She said, walking to the desk and picking up a picture, she studied it intently before she tore it into pieces. "And you will be my first kill." She said as she tossed the pieces on the floor.

"We must go now. I must stop her. It's all her fault!" Retsew mumbled from where he sat in a corner, rocking back and forth. "She did this to me. What? Yes, I know she was there, but its the other one's fault. She started it, but I will finish it." As a maniacal laughter floated across the room.

Krow looked at him, in her mind cursing the day she agreed to work with him, but soon she would be rid of him, dead either at her hands, or the witches.

* * *

Pulling up to the manor, the street lights illuminated the front of the house, and all down the street, lights showed through the windows, as people went about their nightly routine's. None of them aware of how lucky they were, how safe they were because of the women who dwelt on the street with them. As Prue stopped, she could not help but notice how quiet their empty home seemed when compared to the others.

Phoebe opened her door, going straight for the house without a word. Piper watched her, seeing the heaviness of her steps, as she woke the others, opening her door to follow. Stepping inside, she noticed how quiet it was, the Manor had never felt so lifeless as it did right then.

"Phoebe." Prue said as she entered, "we need to talk."

"Not now." Phoebe said as she headed for the stairs, not even looking back at them.

"Phoebe!" Prue said again, louder.

"Prue," Piper said, placing a hand on her arm, "let her go for now. I know you're worried, so am I, but this is something that she has to deal with on her own. When she's ready, we will be here for her."

"But.." Prue started to protest.

"Prue, believe me, I understand what she's going through." Gina said from behind them. "She's still trying to process everything. It's a lot of stuff to remember all at once."

"She shouldn't be alone."

"She's not. We are here with her, and we will not lose her again." Cole said as he appeared in front of them. "I will make sure of that."

Seeing the look of love and concern on his face, Prue finally relented, going to the kitchen to get a cup of tea as Cole went to the stairs, looking up as he heard her bedroom door close. He would give everything he had to take away her pain, to make it so it never happened, but he couldn't, all he could do was offer the one thing he had: his love.

**&-&-&**

Walking into her room, Phoebe's thoughts were on things she wished she had never remembered. Time's that were better left unseen. Every time she closed her eye's, the same face appeared before her. He had taken such pleasure in seeing her suffer, his creativity in his sessions had left no permanent mark, but they had filled her dreams with terror.

As she moved towards her bed, she didn't notice as the closet door swung open ever so slowly, and she didn't see the two figures who reached out to grab her, shimmering out before she could even cry out.

**&-&-&**

"Piper, why did you really stop me from going after her?" Prue asked as she stirred her tea.

"Because, sister dearest, I know how both of you are. You are both stubborn; that one of you would say something you would regret. She's not a child anymore, she's a grown woman who needs to find her own way."

"I know, but to me, she will always be my baby."

"I know, but eventually, all baby's grow." Piper said as she gave her sister a hug. "We both care for her, and you know she care's for us."

"I know." Prue said, as she returned the hug.

**&-&-&**

Phoebe found herself back in the chamber were she last saw him. His face was twisted into a mask of fury as he looked at her. Moving towards her, she flashed back on the first time she saw him, his face looking exactly the same as he had thrown her across the room, screaming at her in words she couldn't understand. She knew it had something to do with what had happened in the water, to the other demon, but her head was ringing, both from striking the wall, and the water pressure before they had shimmed here. Suddenly he seemed to calm, as he knelt down in front of her.

"I bet you thought I was gone, didn't you? Well, guess what, you can't get rid of me that easily. You killed her, and for that, you will pay. And your debt is due now." He said as he struck out at her. She lost count of the blows, there was so many, and then blessed darkness.

She awoke in darkness, the night stretching on into eternity as he opened her cell door. The cold, evil look on his face made her shiver in spite of herself and the stiffness of her muscles prevented her from trying to get away. A small sound escaped her as he pulled her roughly to her feet, dragging her back towards the room he so obviously loved, the room were his work took on an art form.

"It's time for you to pay me some more," he told her as he tied her arms over her head, squeezing her abused shoulder as he did. "You're the reason she's dead, and you will live for a very long time to make up for it. You will suffer forever as I suffer." Reaching behind him, he brought out a metal rod, the tip glowing a blue white color. As he approached her with it, she tried to pull away, but she couldn't, and as he touched her with it, a scream was torn from her very soul.

**&-&-&**

Mary sat in the chair in Gina's room, just watching as her granddaughter slept, tossing and turning in her sleep, every once in a while a whimper was heard. From the other side of the room, Liz would stir, hearing, yet not hearing her friend. Mary could not help but marvel at the two women sleeping not far from her. They were so much alike, yet at the same time so different.

Liz was more out going, more talkative then Gina. But somehow, they managed to click, setting in motion the fulfillment of a prophecy, but was the cost to high? Was what Phoebe and Gina had suffered too much for them to over come? Only time, and their friends and family would prove out in the end, Mary just wasn't sure if she would be there when that happened. Her dreams had shown her what could happen, she would just have to be ready for it when the time came.

Mary had just started to doze off, content that her girl was safe for now, when a blood-curdling scream ripped through the house. From the other side of the room, she heard a thud and a muffled voice coming out of the darkness.

"What was that?!" Liz asked, picking herself up of the floor.

"I don't know, but it came from across the hall." Mary replied, getting to her feet.

"That's Phoebe's room." Liz said as she moved towards the door.

Prue and Piper came running up the steps almost colliding with the others as they ran for Phoebe's room. Using her powers, Prue almost demolished the door opening it, the sight before her causing her heart to break.

Cole sat there on the bed, cradling a sobbing Phoebe in his arms, trying to calm her down but she was to lost in the dream, the memory, to hear his words.

Her eye's darted around the room, as though looking for something that only she could see, settling on the closet. Pointing at it with a trembling hand, she could not even speak, but the terror on her face spoke volumes.

Looking at Piper, the sisters cautiously went to open the door, both ready for what ever was there.

Opening the door, they found it empty except for the few clothes hanging there. Turning back towards the bed, the both joined Cole in holding her as her sob's finally quieted. As their baby sister fell asleep once more, they looked at each other, needing no words to know that the other wasn't going anywhere.

"Cole, I know you want to be here with her right now, but would you mind if we spent the night with her." Piper almost begged.

"It's ok, but if you need me…"

"We know where to find you. We will take care of her, she's safe with us." Prue told the demon, giving him a hug as she walked the others out. Returning to where Piper was already laying beside Phoebe, Prue climbed on the other side, placing the youngest safely in the middle.As they were all soon fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

There was silence throughout, as the early morning sun shone brightly, casting a soft glow through the east facing windows of the Manor.

She had woken and quietly made her way down stairs so as not to wake the other occupants of the old Victorian Manor. She sat there now looking into her cup of tea almost lost in another world. She didn't hear the soft footfalls of someone walking up to her until they were standing almost directly behind her.

She had woken noticing her missing and quietly got off the bed to find her. She needed to talk to someone and it was her that she was really hoping to, before the remainder of the house woke. She had a feeling she knew where to find her and made her way down the steps towards the kitchen. Seeing her sitting at the table staring into her tea she walked up behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I was looking for you."

"Good morning honey." She looked up from her tea

"I was thinking that you and I could have a chat."

"You know I'm here for you. I always have."

"I know I just wanted to tell you I missed you." She said pulling her into a hug. "I love you Grandma."

"And I love you Gina." Mary said responding to the hug.

"So is this a private hug or can anyone join." Liz asked. She had been standing there a few minutes but didn't want to disturb her friend as she reconnected with her grandmother.

Gina reached an arm out and pulled her friend towards them.

It was then that Mary thought about telling Gina and Liz about her vision but decided that she wouldn't. She knew that was the order of things, the way it was to be, so she kept the secret to herself until the time was right.

Breaking from the hug Liz went to the stove and prepared Gina and her a cup of tea.

"Grandma. Will Phoebe be ok?" Gina asked concerned with her friend.

"Only time can heal what she went through honey. As you know she went through a terrible thing. And with her power it is something that she may always see. I have a feeling though that with her sisters, Leo and Cole that she will get better with time and love."

"I hope so." Gina said quietly as Liz gave her her tea.

* * *

She stirred but did not wake. She felt safe, safer then she had felt in a long time.

Prue woke and looked down at the sleeping form of her baby sister, who was now curled against her. She looked over and met the warm eyes of Piper.

"She looks so peaceful sleeping there."

"Yeah she does." Prue said quietly looking back down at Phoebe. "I just wish that I knew she would always be like this."

"Prue she will be. We just have to give her time. And we have to help her heal and love again."

"I know. She really scared me last night Piper."

"I know Prue. I was too." Piper reassured her big sister as she took her hand in hers, giving it a light squeeze

She heard the soft voices around her, but was not ready to wake up. She didn't know if it was dream or if they were real. The last thing she remembered was pain. How now could she feel so safe and hear the voices of those she loved more then anything? As her world became clearer she realized that before was only a nightmare. Yet it had felt so real. She remembered what he did to her, and now he was doing it again, only in her dreams. She focused on the voices that were breaking down her walls. As she came out of her haze of sleep she pulled herself up to Prue's lap, resting her head on her chest.

"Morning honey." Prue said as she held her sister to her.

She didn't say anything, she just wrapped her tiny arms around her sisters neck and hugged her. Afraid that if she let go and opened her eyes she wouldn't be there.

Prue held her sister close to her as she ran her hand over her head. She knew that it would be some time before her baby sister was truly herself again. But she would be there for her.

"I love you Phoebe." Prue whispered to her.

"Love you too Prue." Phoebe finally said into her sisters neck, though still not letting go of her sister.

"Phoebe you know that we're here for you right?" Piper spoke as she ran her hand over Phobes back

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at Piper next to her.

"Yes." She replied barely above a whisper, as she took one hand and reached for Pipers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you honey. But you have to promise us that you will talk to us when you're ready."

"I will, but right now I just want to lay here with you two."

"We're not going anywhere baby girl." Prue said as she hugged Phoebe tighter.

* * *

"Now, now. We must go now. Before she leaves. I must have her now. Nownownow." He rambled

"Oh would you **shut up**!" she screamed at him. She was tempted to go now just to get rid of the crazy lunatic. If the witches didn't kill him then she would do it in the middle of a battle if she had to. Just to get him out of her life. Though she had full intentions of having the witches kill him. And what better way then to tell them whom their sisters torturer was.

"Mistress. They are all there now. Including the traitor."

"Go then. Let everyone know that we are almost ready to leave."

"As you wish." He bowed to her before exiting the room.

* * *

He paced back and forth as the rage consumed him. He had them. He had them all. He had the traitor, he had the youngest Charmed One - the spell caster, the one who knew their precious book of shadows. He had the Channeler. Without those two they would never have been able to defeat him. Like in the tunnels. They thought that the baby was their sister reborn. Bringing back the link. But he knew they could not defeat him. He had the missing link, he had her. All they had done was wound him, though badly.

A minion came in the chamber and saw the agitated state of his master. He could see the hatred boiling around him. Turning to leave before he could become the wrath of that hatred felt his heart squeeze as he cried out in pain. Finally keeling over as the blood flowed out his mouth as his life ended.

He screamed out in rage as his cries carried throughout the underworld. He should have just killed her. He should have killed all of them. "I will _NOT_ make that mistake again. The next time I see them I WILL**_ KILL THEM_**!!" he hollered out for all to hear

"Master?"

"**WHAT!?"**

Cowering slightly at the volume his master was using he knew that this was a bad time to disturb him.

"I come with news of Hcetv."

"Just tell me he is dead. And I will let you live." He shouted out as he reached with an invisible force to the minion before him, crushing his skull in his hand.

"He is Maaasster." He gasped out.

Releasing his hold on his minion he smiled inwardly. At last some news that was going his way. "And what of the other two?"

"They are planning to attack the Charmed Ones tonight."

"Oh. And what are they planning." He waited for his answer. He knew that Krow and Retsew were a formidable team and even if they didn't defeat the Charmed Ones they would weaken them. And then he could finally defeat them. And be rid of those meddling witches.

"We have learned that they will strike sometime today. When they least expect it."

"Watch them. I want to know when they go there. I want to watch their final demise and then I will take care of those witches myself. And the traitor."

"As you wish master." He said quickly leaving the chamber.

Though the rage still consumed him he now focused on getting his revenge. Against those that betrayed him and those that opposed him.

* * *

As they leaned against the headboard to Phoebes bed Prue and Piper listened intently to their baby sister. She didn't hold anything back. She told them exactly what had happened to her and what he had done. When she was done she leaned against Prue who had her arm protectively around her, as Piper wiped away her own tears, as well as her sisters. Neither sister knew what to say to Phoebe. She had been through so much in the time that she was gone. All they could do now was give her their love and support.

"You want something to eat honey?" Piper finally broke the silence.

"I'm not really hungry." she answered quietly.

"I'll make you something light ok?"

"Ok." Phoebe said quietly though not moving from Prue's embrace.

"Ok." Piper replied as she kissed Phoebe on the forehead. "I'll be right back." She added as she got off the bed and made her way down stairs.

**&-&-&**

She walked into the kitchen to made them all something light to eat.

"Piper, how is she?" Gina asked with hesitation.

"Better Gina, thank you." Piper told her as she took the tray from the kitchen not saying anymore.

They all watched as Piper took the tray of food from the kitchen knowing the pain that the older two were probably feeling for what the youngest had gone through.

Cole stepped up from the couch as he saw Piper return from the kitchen.

"Piper."

"She's ok Cole. Just give us some time ok. I know you want to be there for her but right now I think she just needs us. She's opening up right now and that's something that we want her to do."

"I know Piper. Just. Just tell her I love her."

"I will." She finished as turned and went back up the stairs.

* * *

He stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at the old Victorian Manor. The late afternoon sun casting shadows against the red wood. It had been some time since he had been there and he wasn't sure how they would react to seeing him again. Just looking up at the house it held so many memories. Now all they did was bring tears to his eyes as he remembered her.

Taking in a deep breath he walked up the steps and hesitated a second before ringing the bell.

Mary, Liz, Gina, Leo and Cole were sitting in the living room talking about what had happened and what could happen, when they heard the bell go.

Cole was the closest so he went to the door as they all wondered who it could be. Opening the door he was somewhat surprised to see the man before him.

"Cole."

"Victor. I heard you were on a business trip out of town."

"I was I came back early." He replied, as he was still shocked to see the half demon in the Manor.

"Come in." Cole gestured as he closed the door behind the man who he considered a friend.

Victor came in to the living room and saw everyone sitting there almost starring at him. He didn't recognize the two younger women on the couch yet the older one he remembered from the service in Bermuda that they had for Phoebe.

"Victor. Welcome home." Leo said, "When did you get back?"

"I just now. I finished my meetings early and came back. I haven't been home yet."

"I'll let the girls know you're here." Leo said as he stood and made his way to the stairs

"Thanx Leo."

**&-&-&**

"Cole."

Cole turned to the sound of his name, as did everyone else in the room. "Prue."

"Dad?"

"Hi Prue. I just got back into town and came here right away. I wanted to see how you two were doing." Victor looked up at his oldest daughter, and could see the tiredness in her face

"Um.. We're ok." It was then that Prue realized that their father did not know about Phoebe yet. With everything going on they had completely forgot to get a hold of him. "Um Dad there's something that I need to tell you."

"What?" He heard the tone in Prues voice and in some ways that scared him. How many more loses must his family suffer.

But as Prue continued to walk down the stairs the figure not far behind her caught his eye. As he turned he saw Piper walking down the stairs with her arm around the last person he ever thought he would see again.

"Phoebe?" he whispered out in disbelief as he felt his knees get weak.

Phoebe smiled to him, "Hi daddy." She said from her place on the stairs.

"Wh..how?" he stuttered out not taking his eyes off his youngest child.

"It's a long story dad. Come into the living room and we'll tell you everything." Piper said with her arms still around Phoebes waist.

As they made their way to the living room and everyone taking a seat Cole stopped and turned suddenly his demonic senses on alert. The next thing he knew two demons appeared just outside the living room entrance.

"So a family reunion. I just love those don't you Retsew?"

"My favorite kind Krow." He answered as she locked eyes with Phoebe.


	21. Chapter 21

Before any of them could move, Demons appeared all around the room, each pair grabbing a victim, preventing them from using their powers.

Phoebe stood frozen in fear, as she watched the one's holding Prue strike her in the back of the head, rendering the oldest unconscious.

"**No!"** Victor shouted. All around him the others were swiftly dealt with in their own way. Leo and Cole were also knock out, leaving the others to stand helplessly before the female demon and the one with the insane look on his face.

"Well done, now bind them, and don't forget to blindfold that one." Krow said, pointing at Prue.

"Mine, all mine. Finally." Retsew said as he walked towards Phoebe.

Piper struggled in vain, trying to escape the grip of the two demons holding her, needing to go to her sisters. Prue was unmoving, but it was Phoebe who had her worried, she seemed frozen in fear. The normally hyper girl she knew was gone, and in her place was a pale shell of her vibrant sister.

"Oh, you remember me, that's good, very good." Retsew said as he lifted Phoebe's face to his. "I remember you. I will never forget you. It's all your fault. You will pay, oh yes, you will pay." His laughter filled the house as Phoebe started to shake. Caressing her face, his eye's seemed to gleam with an inner fire, a fire of pure hatred.

"Take them to the basement, take the men to the attic. Do what you wish with the mortal, but leave the others to me!" Krow told the demons standing around the bound witches. Turning, she surveyed the room, spotting the one she had come for, the one she could not wait to kill. "Hello witch. I'm so glad your here." She said as she backhanded Gina.

Piper found herself bound to a support beam in the basement, Liz and Mary across from her, and Prue slumped behind her, tied to the same pole. The sight before her almost broke her heart though as she locked eye's with Phoebe, bound back to back with Gina, in the middle of the floor, the male demon standing before her, ranting, talking to himself. In his hands he held a pipe, slapping it over and over into his open palm.

"You ruined my life. You, you, you, you killed the one I was with, you killed her!" he said as he swung the pipe, striking Phoebe in the shoulder. The sound of her sisters scream filled Pipers ears, and as she struggled for all she was worth to pull free, the quietest Charmed One did what Krow thought impossible, she got her hands lose.

Looking up, Retsew saw her movement, turning to strike at her, but he was to far away, and all he managed to do was ruin her aim, and the shelves beside him exploded in a shower of wood and paper.

"Liz, we have to get them out of here!" Piper shouted over the noise, working quickly to untie herself. As the last rope let loose, she turned, lowering Prue to the ground before she ran to Phoebe's side.

"Retsew, you fool!" Krow shouted as she ran up the stairs. "I will kill you for this!"

"I am not leaving! Not till I get her!" he shouted from somewhere above her. The crazed demon still possessed enough of a mind to know how to get to her, all he needed was the man in the attic, and he meant to get him.

Krow ran to the kitchen, calling for her minions, she was not so stupid as to face them alone, she would get the lackey's who served her to distract them first. Then she would get her vengeance for being replaced, and by that witch!

In the basement, Piper had untied Phoebe, holding her as she cried, keeping one eye on the stairway, waiting for the demons to return. Beside her, Liz had freed herself and Mary, going to check on Gina as she looked around, trying to find a way out of their predicament.

"Piper?" she asked.

"Check on Prue, we need to catch some demons. I don't know who they are, but I know we will need all the help we can get."

"How is she?" Mary asked, moving to her side.

"I don't know. I've never seen her like this. Who was that? Do you know?"

"That was him." A soft voice said from beside her.

"Him who?" Prue said in a shaky voice as Liz helped her stand.

"Retsew. The demon who tortured her." Gina replied.

"That… that was that bastard!" Prue said as her tone took on a deadly timber, as the pain to the back of her head disappeared in her anger, and she became more focused.

"Yes." Gina said, looking at the oldest sister with a bit of fear herself. She could hear the thoughts running through Prue's mind, her anger at what he had done to her sister making her thoughts all to evident to the mind witch.

"Where is he!" the ice in her voice could have frozen the entire city if her powers worked like that, and even Piper looked at her like she was losing it.

"Prue, we have to calm down. Going off after them half cocked won't do us any good. There are too many of them, and they have dad, and the guys. We can't let them be killed."

"We won't." Prue told her as she looked into the terrified eye's of her baby sister, wrapped safely in Piper's arm's. Phoebe had stopped crying, and now she just looked out into the room, not even blinking, and this scared Prue more then anything else she had ever faced. Phoebe had completely shut down on a mental level, and with out her, they would be in serious trouble.

* * *

In the attic, Victor looked about him, trying to figure a way out of his predicament. He had left this life behind, or so he thought, when he had first left this house over 20 years ago. Beside him, his son-in-law, a whitelighter, and his youngest daughters lover, a half demon, lay bound, amulets around both of them, preventing them from awakening, or using their powers. _How had his life gone so bad_, he thought, looking at the two demons standing by the door, discussing what they would do to him.

Though terrified, he knew he had to get loose, his daughters lives were in jeopardy, and he would not let a thing like demons stop him from going to them, from protecting them. From his pocket, he had managed to pull out his car keys, opening the small blade he carried on them, and now, after what seemed like forever, he was starting to make some small progress in cutting the rope's that held him. From down stairs, he heard the sounds of a fight breaking out, and he redoubled his efforts.

* * *

"Mary, we need to go after them, can you stay with Phoebe?" Piper asked, still looking to where Prue stood.

"Yes. And don't worry, I may be old, but I can still protect myself, and others" Mary replied, taking Phoebe from Piper's embrace. Walking over to the corner, she gently sat her down, taking a seat beside her, an arm around her shoulder as she crooned a song to her, keeping a wary eye on her soundings.

"Prue? Are you ok?" Liz asked as she looked at her. She had felt the lump forming on the other woman's head when she had woken her up, and it concerned her. They all needed to be at their peek when the went up stairs, and she knew already that Gina was not up to her usual form, but she also knew they had no other choice.

"I'm fine." Prue replied, hoping that that no one notice the slight hesitation she had when it came time to move. Her head started to spin each time she took a step, but she would not let that stop her, her sisters need her, her baby needed her.

"How do you want to do this?" Piper asked as she joined them.

"Like always, we wing it, and hope we get them first." Prue told her, trying to sound light, but even Piper could not miss the edge in her words.

**&-&-&**

Up stairs, she waited, watching from the doorway as she heard the sound of footsteps coming up from the basement. She had placed her demons in the other doors, out of sight till they appeared, and now, it was time, time to take their powers, time to take the place she deserved, as ruler of the underworld.

The door swung open, and at first she saw nothing, then, as Gina closed her eye's, concentrating she 'saw' their thoughts, almost gagging as she touched evil once more, the putrid 'feel' of their thoughts was something she would never get used to, but at least she could tell them where the demons were. Pointing with her hand, she indicated where, and how many she had felt.

Piper was the first one out, using her powers to freeze the one's closest to them, Prue and Liz seconds behind her. Two demons were fried in a heartbeat as Liz used her gift on them, the electricity in her hands striking them, throwing them across the room, slamming into the table and shattering it.

Prue, for her part, used her powers to toss a demon who was reaching out to grab Piper from behind. The demon , taken by surprise, cried out in fury as he slammed into the refrigerator, bringing it crashing down on top of him, and was still

"Prue!"

"Piper!" her sister shot back.

"That was my…" flinging out her hand, Piper exploded the demon flying at her before she turned back to her sister. "refrigerator!"

"We'll get you a new one." Prue said as she looked around the room for any other demons, but they had fled, choosing to fight in another room.

"**Cowards!"** Krow growled, watching as the last demon was killed. "Must I do **_EVERYTHING_** myself!" Moving back into the living room, she stood waiting for them, knowing she had a few surprises in store for the witches.

**&-&-&**

In the attic, Retsew strolled in, looking bored as he passed the two guarding the men. As he passed them, he reached out slamming the two together with his strength, knocking them out. Taking the blade from his pocket, he plunged it deep into their chest, twisting it as he pulled it out. Giggling like a child, he advanced on the still form's before him, savoring the easy kill he would have. Stopping before them, he looked down.

"Ennie, meannie, minnie, moe!" he said as he plunged the blade downward.

**&-&-&**

"Hello." The woman standing before them said as though it was a meeting of old friends.

"Where is he!" Prue demanded, thinking her just another lackey.

"Who? Dear deluded Retsew? I believe he had an appointment to keep." Krow told her, further angering the oldest sister. "Just as I do." Before anyone realized what she was doing, she blinked, vanishing before them, only to appear behind Gina, grabbing her by the throat.

"Gina!" Liz cried out, locking eye's with her friend.

"Uh-uh." Krow said, waving her finger at them. "I came for all of you, but she will be the first to die if you don't do as I say."

"What do you want?" Piper asked her, placing a hand on Prue's arm, trying to signal her.

"What else, your powers, your lives, does it really matter? I want you all dead."

"So, we're even then?" Prue said, feeling Piper squeeze. Looking up, she saw what Piper did, The energy cascading around the clenched fist Liz held behind her back.

"Take me instead of her." Prue said, stepping to the side, farther away from were Liz stood.

_Gina?_

_Yes Liz, I see what you want._

_Are you ready?_

_No, but it's better then dying._

_Tell me when._

_Just don't miss._

_Trust me. Liz told her_

The conversation took less then a second, now all Liz needed was Gina's signal.

"You demon's are all alike." Piper said, "you all want the same thing. Don't you ever get a new line?"

"Why you little…" Krow said as she lashed out with her free hand, sending a sphere of pure cold at Piper.

Ducking out of the way, Piper felt the intense cold as it passed over her, and the sound of something shattering as the cold struck it. Looking behind her a she rolled to her feet, she saw one of the couches, nothing more then a pile of ice cubes.

"Whao!" Piper said as she looked back at the demoness. "What was that!"

"That my dear witch, is your death!"

"That's what you think!" Prue said as she appeared before her in a flash of red. Before Krow could react, she delivered sharp blow to her arm, a loud snap echoing in the room as she broke her free arm, vanishing as quickly as she appeared. No one noticed as she returned to her body, slowly sinking to her knees, sliding down the wall unconscious again.

_**NOW**!_ Gina's thoughts cried out to Liz as she dropped to her knee's.

Liz brought her hands forward in a flash, releasing the energy gathered there and it streaked across the room, striking Krow, as she released another blast of frigid air. Her powers misdirected, they struck the banister seconds before her body did, shattering it into a thousand pieces. The body turned to dust as it hit the floor. Krow was dead.

As the blade plunged down towards the two before him a third shape struck him in the back, sending him stumbling into the wall, the point of the knife sinking deep into the wood.

"Who are you? You shouldn't be here. Why are you here?" Retsew asked a bit dazed.

"I'm here to help my girls!" Victor said, trying to sound brave even though in side he was shaking.

"Girls? Girls? I left the girl. I must kill that girl!" The crazed demon said as he straightened, shimmering to the one he had to kill. It was the only way to stop them. To stop the voices, it was all her fault, and if her could kill her, they would all go away.

As the sound of the ice falling on the floor reached them, Gina looked up at Liz, seeing her friend standing there staring at her hands.

"Liz?" she asked, pulling her from her daze.

"Wh.. Gina?"

"You almost hit me that time." Gina said, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"As if!" Liz retorted, helping her up.

"We won?" Piper asked, stunned by the destruction around her.

"Not yet!" A voice said, as a hooded figure appeared before them. "But I do thank you for removing some of my problems for me." The Source said as he raised his sword before him.


	22. Chapter 22

Victor stood in the attic complex as to what had happened. A demon came into the attic and killed the two guards. Right before he came to Leo and Cole and tried to kill them as well. But for some reason he stopped and started rambling on about the girls and then the girl. Something about he needed to kill her for it was all her fault. And the next thing Victor knew he was gone. Though where he had gone worried him. For he knew that one of his daughters was in serious trouble yet he did not know which one.

Walking towards Leo and Cole he removed the amulet that held them powerless. And also it appeared to hold them in a state of unconsciousness as they slowly regained their senses after he removed the amulet.

"Oh. What happened?" Leo ran his hand over his face

"You were prevented from using your powers I think by this." Victor said holding the amulets in his hand.

"The amulets of darkness." Cole stated

"Wait. It can't be. Only the Source as access to them." Leo said taking a closer look at the amulets that were dangling in front of him

"True, but if there is a civil war going on down there then maybe someone stole them."

"Any ideas who?"

"Well I thought I recognized one but I couldn't be sure. The woman. If it's who I think it is she is extremely dangerous. Her name is Krow. She has the power to freeze things literally, as well as throw that power and upon contact the object freezes and then shatters."

"Nice." Victor said, "Look there was some crazy demon up here that tried to kill you two. But then he started rambling like a loony tune about killing her. I just need to make sure that they are all ok."

"Victor you stay here well go see what's going on down stairs. We may have the upper hand here, as I believe that one has just abandon the other." Cole explained as he made his way to the door, fearing that the one that the demon was after was the one that held the key to his heart.

* * *

Mary held Phoebe in her arms as she listened to the fighting upstairs, hoping and praying that the sisters, along with Gina and Liz could stop whatever it was that had come to them. She looked down in the youngest Charmed One as she just sat there, not moving. The fear overcoming her soul. She knew that deep inside the one before her was a strong and spiritful woman, and somehow she need to reach that person.

As she leaned over and continued to sing to her she also spoke between the versus. Telling her that she was strong enough to over come him. That he was just an ordinary demon that needed to be vanquished, and that her sisters needed her help to do that. But as of yet she was not penetrating the shield that Phoebe had put up.

* * *

"Now who to kill first?" the Source looked around the room at the three witches before him. Not yet noticing Prue slumped against the wall, as he advanced towards Liz, Gina, with Piper not three feet away from them.

"You can not win. We have Phoebe back and the five of us can defeat you." Liz said trying to buy some time for Prue to come around.

"That is true. But as of now I only see the three of you. You seem to be two witches short."

"Make that one witch." Prue said shakily from the floor as she slowly stood up. She had come to just in time to see their formidable enemy advancing towards her sister and their two friends.

He spun around in time to see her hand move as he felt her power slam him in the chest sending him reeling backwards. Though not as much as Prue would have liked. As he seemed to only fall back five feet, and was quick to recover.

Prue felt the ringing in her head right after using her power but she gripped the wall for support fighting off the wave of dizziness.

Liz seeing what Prue had done took her opportunity to collect the energy around her throwing a ball of electricity towards him. Only to half hit his shoulder as he sidestepped the ball, having the other half continue through and hit the mantle sending everything on it flying.

Liz gave Piper the time she needed to reach her sister who she could see was fighting to regain her consciousness. Wrapping her arms around her sisters waist, they made their way as quickly as possible towards Liz and Gina.

The Source seethed with anger as he saw the two Charmed Ones meet, and decided that they were the witches that he would kill. They had meddled to many times in his affairs. Gathering his own energy ball of fire he threw it towards them as Piper was helping Prue, her back towards their enemy.

Gina, hearing his thoughts, knew what he was about to do. "**PIPER! Look out**!"

Piper turned in time to see the fireball leaving his hands as she quickly froze it just before impact.

Holding here sister for balance Prue put her hand before her and shot it back towards him, only to have him move out of the way and have it hit the only remaining couch they had left. Sending it up in a ball of fire, leaving scorch marks on the walls and ceiling.

With her other hand she threw another telekinetic punch towards him sending him flying once again, only with her powers now surging through her it was more then the last time. As he sailed towards the grandfathers clock.

Piper seeing where he was heading froze him in mid flight.

"Prue! What have I told you?"

"Yayaya I know. We can't afford to keep fixing that thing. But at this point I don't think one more piece of furniture will matter." As she waved her hand sending him away from the clock, as he fought through Pipers freeze and he smashed into the wall.

Standing slowly, though not from pain, he could feel the rage burning inside of him as he turned to face them. He reacted before he even thought about what he was going to do. Not even giving Gina a chance to read his thoughts.

Waving both hands in front of himself, he threw several energy balls towards all of them as they grouped together. Gina pushed Liz out of the way as one headed straight for her. Prue and Piper saw the flash from the corner of their eyes at the same time. Grabbing a hold of each other they dropped down behind the remains of their couch. Though not fast enough as Piper felt one of the balls graze her arm.

They all watched helplessly from the floor as the remaining balls of fire hit the walls and sailed through their stain glass windows.

"You know Prue, when this is over. The three of us are going to start taking classes in home repairs."

"Well that would be one way to save money." Prue said agreeing with her sister as they tried to make light of the situation they were in.

Piper helped Prue up who noticed her sisters arm.

"Piper you're hurt."

"I'm ok Prue. Let's just get rid of this bastard so we can get on with our clean-up."

"Oh why do you always have to take the fun out of a good fight." Prue said with a smile that reminded Piper of Phoebes trademark cheeky one.

Standing near Gina and Liz they once again formed the circle that they had a few weeks before causing what they thought at the time was his destruction, but only to find out he was wounded.

As they descended the staircase Leo and Cole could hear the sounds of a battle going on in the living room. Coming around to the bottom landing they saw the girls standing in a similar formation that they had in the tunnels.

"Need a hand girls?" Cole asked as he locked eyes with his former mentor.

"If you don't mind." Gina said not turning towards him.

"You! You will die for what you did. I taught you everything and this is how you thank me. You betray me for a witch."

"What can I say. I decided to get on the winning team." Cole responded

The Source knew what was about to happen and was not going to stay around again to feel that power going into him. He knew that one day he would get his opportunity to finally destroy the Charmed Ones but he knew it would not be today. Seething as the traitor before him joined the witches he threw one more volley of fire and energy all directed towards Cole, just before he reached the final landing.

Prue saw the bolts first, turning towards Cole she tried to reach him before it was to late. Trying to help preserve the one thing that meant as much to her baby sister as herself and Piper.

Cole saw the bolt heading towards him and he saw Prue moving as well. Seeing what could happen, he quickly leaned forward pulling at Prues arms, moving them both out of the way just in time to see the bolt hitting the stairwell wall.

As he watched once again his own bolt missed its target he decided that now would be his chance.

"This is far from over. One day you will not be so lucky." He almost growled as he burst into flames and was gone. Leaving four witches, a whitelighter and a half demon starring at the space that he had once occupied.

"Sure bring a house wrecking party to our home and then leave just before the clean-up." She turned to Cole, "What is it with you demons anyway? Afraid of a little house chores or what?" Piper asked him.

Cole looked down at Piper from his place on the bottom landing before turning to look at Prue who was beside him on the floor.

Prue looked up at him, "Don't ask." She said to the half demon as they made their way back to their feet.

* * *

Mary listened as the fighting upstairs sounded like it was getting worse long before it was getting better. She heard voices now and then, but from their hiding spot she could not tell who it was that was yelling at whom.

She held Phoebe in hers arms giving her the support that she needed, though knowing that who she really need was her sisters.

"Phoebe don't worry your sisters won't let anything happen to you. They love you so much."

Mary just talked to her, trying to reach the youngest Halliwell. "I remember the first time I met Piper. She was so upset about losing you. It reminded me of when I lost my brother before the war. Then Prue. I think she was worse then Piper. She would not except that you were gone. It was if someone had torn a piece of her heart out, apiece that would never be replaced. The look on their faces that day that Cole brought you back. It was a mixture of shock and joy. But I could see the pain there as they had let you go."

"Yes they did didn't they. They left you with me."

Mary looked up to see the eyes of Phoebes tormentor. She had felt Phoebe starting to relax in her arms as she had spoken to her. But now she felt her whole body go ridged as she once again heard his words.

He stepped forward pulling Phoebe from Mary's grasp. Everything came crashing around Phoebe like a wave of water, as she suddenly fought back.

Mary watched helplessly as the demon pulled Phoebe from her arms, but was shocked at the way that Phoebe suddenly turned around fighting to free herself from his grip. She knew it was not her trying to fight him, just trying to get away from the pain that he had caused her, and the pain that she envisioned him causing again.

"Stop fighting me witch." Retsew yelled at her as he brought his fist down on her bad shoulder causing her to scream out in pain and fall to her knees. "You will pay for what you did to me. You killed her. I watched as you killed her. You pushed her in the water and you had that shark kill her." He pulled Phoebe to her feet once again binding her wrists in front of her.

Mary watched as he brought his hand down hard on Phoebs shoulder and cried for the pain that he was causing. Not only physically but emotionally as well. She stood from her spot and glared at him.

"Let her go."

Turning to the sound of the old woman behind him, "And what are you going to do to stop me?" He asked dropping Phoebe to the floor.

"What ever it takes to rid the world of your kind." She said hoping that she could stall him long enough for the others to return.

"We shall see about that now shouldn't we witch." He waved his astheme in front of her face. "She did this to me. It's her fault she died. It's her fault that I was banished to the catacombs. The Source left me to rot down there. Its her fault its all her fault." He finished as he lunged towards Mary.

Mary taunted him as he told her what Phoebe had apparently done. Though not as quick as she was in her youth she was unable to react fast enough as he lunged towards her with his astheme. She felt it as it was embedded into her side. She could feel the twist he gave to it as he then wrenched it out and tossing her to the ground.

Leaning over her he whispered in her ear. "No one can stop me now witch. I will make her suffer for all that she has done." The drool dripping out of his mouth and landing in Mary's face.

He turned back to Phoebe who was trying to get back up the steps to the main floor. He lunged out at her grabbing her by the foot and pulling her back down the steps. Turning her over he glared at her in the eye, forcing her to look at him. Bring up the astheme he could feel her fear as he wiped the blood on the astheme on her face.

"Now witch, you will pay for what you did. We used to have so much fun together you and I. Until the Source ruined it. Don't you remember?" he asked as he leaned forward. "I had so much more planned for you. Now maybe I can finish it all here." He whispered his hot breath to her ear.

Phoebe tried again to pull away from him but it was no use.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Prue yelled out as she flung him against the far wall.

Before he even had a chance to regain his senses Piper flung her hands forward with all the energy around her, shattering him into tiny pieces that disappeared into the dust.

Running down the steps as fast as they could, each set off girls went to their loved ones.

"Oh god Phoebe." they both cried out for their baby sister

The only answer that Prue and Piper got were the muffled cries of their baby sister as she buried her face into Prues chest, as she held her sisters like she had never held them before.

"Mary. Oh god please don't so this Mary please."

"Oh my darling. I love you." Mary said to her granddaughter as she held her hand in hers. Holding on long enough to see her one last time.

They all looked up to Leo who just shook his head. They had told him that he could not save her. For it was her time to leave this earth and start again on the other side. The three sisters and Liz watch helplessly as Mary and Gina spent their final moment together.

Phoebe broke away from her sisters' embrace and made her way to Mary who was resting on Gina's lap. Taking the silver necklace from around her neck she placed it in Mary's hands closing her hand around it tight, as she placed it to Mary's heart.

"Charlie asked me to give these to you." Was all Phoebe said, as she placed the dog tags in the hands of Charlie's sister. "He was a wonderful man. Tell him I said hi."

Prue and Piper came up behind Phoebe and took her in their arms and was then joined by Liz who sat beside Gina. Forming a small circle to bid their friend safe passage to the other side.


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

"Noooo!" Phoebe cried out, sitting up in her bed, clutching the quilt to her chest. Her heart beating wildly, her body soaked in perspiration, the dream started to fade. Shaking, she looked up fearfully as her door flew open, only to reveal her sisters as they came rushing in.

It had been almost a week since they had vanquished Retsew. Sending him back to the dark abyss that spawned him, yet still his memory remained. Her dreams, nightmares really, were filled with the terror he had caused the young witch. A night had yet to pass where she had not woken in fear.

At first, her sisters had barely left her side, insisting on sleeping in with her in case she needed them, but after Mary's funeral two day's ago, she had convinced them to return to their own room's. She needed to move on and face her fears, and to do that she had to overcome them. Just knowing they were near had helped the first night, only one dream disturbing her sleep.

As she felt the loving arm's of her sister's wrap around her, her silent tears mixed with Prue's dark hair, still damp from her morning shower, her face buried in her shoulder. She had made it through another night. Piper's hand rubbed her back, bringing back memories of her childhood and the times her sisters had held her against the nightmares of youth.

"It's ok Phoebe, were here, your safe." Prue whispered to her as she held her youngest sibling close, wishing she could take away all her pain.  
"Nothing can hurt you now honey. It's just a dream." Piper said, as she cursed fate and the pain it had given her and her sisters. Prue's nightmare's had stopped, but Phoebe's she feared, were far from over.

As they sat there comforting the youngest, Piper thought back on what had happened after Mary had sacrificed herself to try and save Phoebe. Leo had healed all their visible wounds but could not touch the emotional one's, the one's to their minds and hearts. Soon after he was called away as the powers that be tried to figure out what was going to happen next.

Cole had gone as well, promising to return as soon as he could, searching for his own answers about the Source and the upheaval in the underworld. He returned twice, each time staying with Phoebe for as long as he dared yet knowing she needed her sister's more them him as she tried to piece her life back together.

What surprised Piper the most was Cole's attitude, as the half demon seemed to know and not resent the bond they shared, he was just thankful to have his reason for living back.

Liz and Gina had returned to their home, both to work on their own emotional scars, and to let the sisters deal with their own. The house now seemed empty almost.

"Phoebs?" Prue's voice said, breaking into Piper's thought. "Do you want to go downstairs"  
"Yeah," she said, wiping the tears from her eye's. "We need to get ready anyway."  
"Are you going to be ok?" Piper asked her as she helped her off the bed.  
"Someday." was the whispered reply, to soft to care, to her sisters.

**&-&-&**

Sitting it the kitchen, Prue heard the shower start and a look of sorrow momentarily clouded her face as she thought about what the youngest was going through. She had spent her entire life looking out for her, and now there didn't seem to be anything she could do to help her. Looking up as Piper came into the room, she gave her a wane smile, trying to hide what she was thinking, knowing she failed when her sister came over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"We will find a way to get through this. We always do." Piper said as she started a pot of coffee.

Moving to the refrigerator, she stopped, looking at the dented front. "We should do something about this mess." She said, looking to were Prue sat.

"We will, after we get through the next few days. Phoebe is going to need us with her, and I'm not going to let her be alone, not even  
for a minute."  
"Me either." Piper said quietly. "I think she's terrified of the surgery. She thinks she'll be alone."  
"She won't be, because I'm staying with her." Prue said looking towards the door were her bag was sitting next to Phoebe's. To her surprise, there were three bags.  
"You think I'm letting either of you out of my sight?" Piper said with a laugh at the quizzical look Prue gave her.

Forty-minute's later, the three headed for the door, ready to go to the hospital to repair the damage Phoebe's shoulder had suffered on the island, when the phone rang.

"I got it." Piper said as she picked it up. "You two go get in the jeep."

"Hello?" Liz asked, hearing the last few words.  
"Sorry Liz. What can I do for you this morning?"  
"I was looking for Leo, hope you don't mind my calling so early?"  
"No. He's not here, is something wrong?"  
"No, I would have called him sooner, but we need his help with something, non magical. Could you have him call us?"  
"Sure. I will talk to you later, we are on our way out right now."  
"I know Tell Phoebe we are thinking of her, and we will come see her later."

Hanging up, Piper left, not knowing what was in store for her and her sisters.

"It's all set. Their gone." Liz said, turning to Gina, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

**&-&-&**

Several hours later, Prue and Piper sat beside Phoebe's bed, each holding one of her hands as they waited for her to wake up. The doctor had assured them that she would be fine in a few weeks, maybe a bit longer. They had reset her shoulder, the tendons and muscles were in need of rest to heal. When she was ready, she would need some therapy as well to strengthen it, but in the end, she would be good as before. This had heartened them, knowing that the explanation they had given for her injury, and her condition, was shaky at best.

A pressure on her hand alerted Piper that Phoebe was starting to come around, her hand tightened as she stirred, and her eyelid's fluttered as a low moan escaped her lips. Seeing she was once more caught in her dreams Piper reached out, placing a hand on her head, brushing the hair back as she spoke softly to her, letting her know she was safe.

On the other side of the bed, Prue stirred as well, waking from the doze she had fallen into, but as she looked up into the worried face of Piper, she too sat up, looking towards where here baby sister lay. "Phoebe? Come on Phoebs, wake up sweetie." She said, trying to reach her through the drugs.

She could hear someone talking to her, the haze prevented her from answering though. She could almost understand the voices, but it was to much like her dreams, hazy, indistinct except for him. He dominated her dreams, coming back again and again, trying to break her, to kill her. She had to get away from him. Then she felt it, he was back, his hand on her head as he waited for her to wake from the last session. She had to escape.

Piper saw Phoebe flinch at her touch, not knowing why and she was caught off guard as Phoebe's good arm suddenly flailed out, trying to hit her. Reacting quickly, she caught it, needing to use all her strength to keep it still. "Phoebe, honey you're in the hospital. You're safe. We need you to wake up, please." Piper said as her sister tried to fight her.  
"It's us, Piper and Prue. Come back to us sweetie, we need you." Prue said as she too tried to wake the youngest, fearing she would hurt herself.

"No." the faintest whisper was heard as Phoebe tried to pull away again.  
"Phoebe!" Piper said a little louder, trying to break into the drug induced slumber.

Slowly the veil lifted as she struggled to escape from him, and the voices became clearer, but it was not his voice she heard calling, it was her sisters. Blinking, she tried to focus in on them, the dark blurs becoming clearer as she climbed up out of her dream. "P..P..Piper? P..P...Prue?" she whispered, her throat dry. "Wh..aaat?"  
"Shhh, it's ok. You just had your surgery, remember?" Prue said as she moved to the head of the bed, placing a kiss on Phoebe's forehead. "It's about time you woke up too."  
"How long?" she asked.  
"You were out for a few hours." Piper told her, as she brought her a cup of water.  
"How you feeling?" Prue asked her, as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Like I got run over by a tree." Phoebe said, the hint of a smile playing across her face.  
"Why you…" Piper said, joining the other two on the bed.

They lay there for a while, just enjoying each others company, glad that they were together, safe , alive.

* * *

Cole shimmered into an alley, looking around nervously to make sure he wasn't observed. Walking out to the street, he saw the building he was looking for. As he entered the tall doors, the demon actually got scared for the first time in a long time. He had faced things in his life that should have scared him, but this time he was facing it as a mortal would. Man to man.

Walking to the elevator, he pulled on the bottom of his coat, almost wishing he was going face to face with the Source instead of the man he was going to see. The elevator door's closed, rising towards the top floors, and taking him to his fate.

* * *

They arrived at the manor, looking around to make sure they were not spotted. It would not due to have them coming home before they were ready for them. Walking inside, they surveyed the damage the fight had caused. The scorch marks on the walls and floor where the energy had  
hit, the missing banister and the stains on the floor, soon, it would not matter, they had come to finish what had been started.

* * *

"Why are you here?" the man before him asked, his eye's never leaving Cole's face.  
"Sir, I know you don't like me much, and I know you don't approve of my relationship with Phoebe. You are afraid of what my past will bring to our relationship." Cole told him, his hand getting sweaty. "But I have come to you, as her father, to do the honorably thing."  
"And what would that be?" Victor asked him.  
"Sir, I would like to have your permission to marry your daughter."  
"And why should I give it to you." Victor said as he glared at him.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the edge of the bed only half listening to what her sisters were saying, the other half of her wishing she could shake the memories of the last four months from her mind. Her dreams were getting worse, but with everything they had gone through, she did not want to burden them further.

The doctor had come in a short while before, examining his work and gae her a lecture on what she could and could not due for the next few week's, leaving her sisters to fill in what would happen after. The therapy, and the hard work she would have to go through to get full movement back. She knew she would be able to handle it physically, but she was no longer sure she could cope emotionally.

Soon she would be going home, she was just waiting for Prue to sign the paperwork for her, then maybe she would find a way to deal with her inner demons, but the demon she really missed was Cole. He had not been to see her in a few days and she was getting worried for him. She wanted him, she needed him at this moment, for him to tell her everything would be ok, that it was alright to be scared and that he would never leave her.

* * *

Cole paced the porch, looking from his watch to the street. Prue had called almost an hour ago to let him know they would be coming home soon, and now he was getting nervous. He wasn't sure what Phoebe would say. He loved her, but was she ready to take that step with him? Then he saw it, the jeep was pulling up, it was his turn now.

Walking to the jeep, he opened the door, helping Phoebe out as she looked at him. A smile that could light up the street on her face. A long slow kiss brought back his courage as he melted into her embrace. Casting a look at her sisters when they pulled apart, he blushed, knowing he was being very open with his feelings. "Phoebe, can we go some place a little more private?" he asked.

Holding out his hand he took hers, leading her around the back of the manor before he pulled her close, shimmering out of sight.

Prue and Piper watched them, a content smile on both their faces, as Phoebe seemed to shine. Thou at first Prue had hated the idea of Cole, she had learned over time that he truly cared for her baby sister, and she had promised she would no longer question their love. Beside her, Piper watched them leave as well, secure in the knowledge that Phoebe would be safe with him. Taking Prue's arm, she headed for the manor door.

**&-&-&**

"Their coming. Are we ready?" the first one said.  
"I hope so." Replied the second, "because their is no turning back  
now."

As the sisters entered their home, the stopped, staring at the sight before them, stunned. The smell of new paint and wood filled the house, and the banister on the stairway looked like it had never been destroyed, so great was the work, it even looked the same colour as the rest of thew wood work. Walking into the living room, they saw that there were two new couches, and the water and burn marks were gone.

Sharing a look, they headed for the kitchen, still trying to figure out who and what had done this. Their questions were answered as they stepped into the kitchen, for sitting around a new table, grin's plastered on their faces were Leo, Liz and Gina.

"Welcome home." Leo said as he moved to Piper's side, giving her a kiss.  
"Who… how?" Prue asked as she looked around, surprised.  
"It was their idea." Leo told her, pointing to the other two women.  
"Why?" Piper asked as she opened the door on the new refrigerator.  
"We," Liz said indicating Gina, "wanted to say thank-you, for all you did for us, and for her family."  
"You didn't have to." Prue told them.  
"I know, but well, after what I tried to do, and what you did for me, I had to, in gratitude." Gina informed her. "When my Grandmother died, she left me a trust fund, and as I don't really need anything, I thought I would help you out. You three have gone through more then enough already, without needing to worry about the repair's you needed done."  
"Thank you." Piper said again as she looked at the quieter of the two woman, surprised at her long speech.

* * *

"Cole, where are we?" Phoebe asked as they materialized on a beach, the sun just starting to set over the horizon.  
"This is one of the most peaceful places I know." He told her, motioning for her to take a seat on the bench before them.

"It's beautiful."  
"Just like you are,but that's not why I brought you here." He told her, suddenly forgetting the words he had practiced. His throat was suddenly dry and his hands felt like they were shaking.  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked, turning to look at him.  
"Phoebe, I… I." He tried to say  
"Cole, is something wrong?" she asked him, a sinking feeling starting to form in the pit of her stomach.  
"No, I.." Pulling the ring from the velvety bed it rested in, he dropped to his knee before her, holding it out for her to see. "Phoebe, I love you, and I would be honored if you would be my wife." He said in a rush.

Phoebe's heart did a flip as she sat there, just staring at him in shocked silence.

* * *

Well people talk to us.. we are getting close to like 40 replies.. keep it going and lets see if we can hit it on our last of the series...please.


	24. Chapter 24

sorry for the dealy in the next part work got crazy and my cousin from Australia is in town so I got a little busy. We do hope you enjoy this part which is the second to last.

Reviews are nice to coem home too, but either way we hope you enjoy it.

Di

Piper leaned against Leo on one end of the new couch with Prue at the other, as Liz and Gina shared the other one. They had talked about what Liz and Gina had done in the short time span that the girls were gone.

"I can't believe that you two had all this done in two days." Prue said still shocked in what their two friends had done. "Everything looks almost exactly the same as before."

"Well like we said, it's our way of saying thank you." Liz said looking at Prue and Piper. "So where did Phoebe go again?"

"Don't really know. When we pulled in the driveway Cole was waiting. They shared a kiss and then went shimmered out to a place somewhere a bit more private." Piper said. "Though I have a feeling that somewhere private is no where near the Manor." She finished with a smile.

"So I guess we'll just have to wait a bit longer to see the look on her face too." Liz said as she looked at Gina

"I guess so." Prue replied. When she saw Cole with her sister outside, Prue saw something in his eyes that Prue was a little worried about. She didn't know what it was, all she knew was that he better not hurt her sister, she had been through too much lately.

It was then that Phoebe flew open the back door and ran through the kitchen too the stairs and up to her bedroom. She didn't even notice the new furniture or the two guests that sat in the living room. Closing the bedroom door behind her she fell on to her bed as tears streamed through her closed eyelids.

Cole walked into the Manor behind her, but was not sure if he should follow or not. As he entered the living room he could feel the eyes boaring down on him. As he watched Prue and Piper get up from the couch and make their way upstairs. Leaving him standing there with Leo, Liz and Gina looking at him suspiciously.

"Cole. What happened?" Leo demanded more then asked. He always considered the girl's family to him. And now that they actually were, he watched out for them not only as their Whitelighter but also as their brother.

"I'm not sure." he held his gaze to the stairs

"Ok well, Phoebe just ran up to her room crying, after spending time with you. And you're not sure what's wrong!?" Leo was now getting mad. "Look Cole, I think it might be best if you just left right now."

'I can't Leo. Not until she talks to me."

"Cole."

"I'm not leaving Leo!" Cole stood his ground. He had to talk to her again. To explain how he feels.

* * *

Prue and Piper knocked on Phoebes door but didn't wait for an answer as they made their way to the bed. They didn't say anything. They just let her know they were there for her as they rubbed her back, trying to get her to open up to them when she was ready.

Phoebe lay on her good shoulder and felt her sister presence as they tried to comfort her. What was she going to tell them? She didn't even know herself what had happened. Finally brushing away her tears she sat up and looked to the two people that meant everything to her. They were always there for her no matter what she did.

"Honey. What's wrong?" Piper asked gently afraid of the worst.

"Um. I'm not really sure."

"Well ,tells us from the beginning." Prue encouraged her.

Phoebe moved over and rested her head on Prues shoulder as her big sister wrapped a protective arm around her, though careful not to upset her shoulder.

"Um. I'm just confused right now. I love Cole with all my heart and soul. I can't imagine life without him." Phoebe started. "But I remember what Piper and Leo went through when they fell in love and I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight that kind of battle."

"Oh honey. What Leo and I did was because we loved each other so much. We were not going to let them stop us from that love. And in the end they realized that and had to let us love each other. But why are you worried?"

"I was wondering what they would do to stop Cole and I from love. I mean I'm a Charmed One and he's half demon. I don't imagine that they would condone that kind of love." She managed to say between her tears.

Prue looked up at Piper and back to her baby sister, as fresh tears ran down her face. Wiping the tears away she took Phoebes face in her hands. "Phoebe if he loves you as much as I know you love him then they can not stand in your way. Go with your heart sweetie and love."

Phoebe looked at her big sister with understanding. "Thank you. I love you two so much." Phoebe said as she pulled them all into a hug. Standing up she took them both by the hand and led them to the door and down the stairs.

**&-&-&**

Cole paced back and forth. What had gone wrong? He loved her so much and he thought she loved him the same. But when he asked her all she did was stare at him in disbelief. And now she wouldn't even talk to him. He couldn't say anything to Leo for he knew that it was not for him to say. It was Phoebe to tell them. So now he just waited and prayed that Phoebe would talk to him.

Leo stood protectively at the bottom of the stairs, though knowing that if Cole wanted to go to Phoebe there was nothing he could do to stop him. All he had to do was shimmer up there.

They all turned at the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs. Phoebe leading the way with her sisters hands in her one good one. When they got to the bottom she let go and continued to walk up to Cole.

He watched as she approached him. Fearing the answer that she was yet to give him. Cupping her right hand around his face, she ran it down to his chin, taking it in her fingers she pulled him towards her. Kissing him with all the love that she held for him.

"I love you." She whispered as they broke away. "Yes Cole. I will marry you."

Prue and Piper watched as Phoebe went to Cole. They didn't know what had happened when the two of them disappeared but they knew that one day they would find out. But as they heard the words that Phoebe spoke after kissing her lover they were surprised and happy all at the same time, each letting a squeal of delight. Now they understood why she was so upset.

"Wh..what did you say?" Cole whispered not believing what he heard.

"I love you Cole. I was scared when you asked me. I thought _what would '_they' _think after everything that Piper and Leo went through_. But two very wise people told me to just love. So here I am. Loving you; forever. I would be honoured to be your wife Cole Turner." She finished as she pulled him into a passionate kiss as he picked her up of the ground and returned it with as much passion as he had towards her.

* * *

Phoebe sat in class trying to pay attention to the professors' lecture, but her mind was on the coming week. It had been a long six weeks, therapy and the wedding plans making her head spin. This was the last class before the semester break, and she was impatient to get it over with.

As she droned on, Phoebe thought back on what had happened, the trip to Bermuda had signaled one of the worst time's in both hers and her family's lives. A six-month journey leading from heaven to hell and back again to what would soon be one of the happiest moments in her life, her wedding.

Her shoulder was mending, almost as good as new, but the rest, her dreams and memories, were a one-day at a time thing. Prue and Piper had convinced her to seek help in the form of Father Thomas and he in turn was helping her realize she had survived, that her pain would fade, making her stronger in the end. Though she still woke in fear at times, it was no longer the gut wrenching feeling it had been, and when she did, either Cole or her sisters were always there when she did.

The trial's they had endured had brought them all closer, and it had proven not only their trust for each other, but, surprisingly, her sisters trust in Cole. They had told her of how he had been when they thought she was dead, and his help to fight against the evil they had faced.

One day she had watched in shock as Prue and Cole sat talking, afraid of what she thought at first was another lecture on his behavior, but in reality had been a blessing of sorts. Her surrogate mother, her protector, had given Cole not only her blessing, but also her trust in him.

As the class wound down, Phoebe absently gathered her things, placing them in her pack, wanting nothing more then to be free of the room, when she suddenly realized that all sound in the room had stopped.

Glancing up, she saw that everyone was looking at her, or, more precisely behind her. With a sense of dread she turned, fearing that her two worlds had just collided. What she saw caused her jaw to drop in shock.

Standing right behind her, dark hair showing around the clothing the figure wore, and a large bouquet of balloon's in one hand and a CD player in the other was a giant gorilla decked out in a tux.

"Phoebe Halliwell?" the muffled voice came through the mask.

"Yeeees." she replied hesitanatly, as a faint pinkish color spread on her cheeks.

Taking her hand, he lead her down to the podium, putting a chair out in front of it and giving her the balloons to hold, as he set the CD player down. Pushing the play button, he stepped back waiting for the music to start as first a giggle, then laughter reached Phoebe's ears.

Looking up she spotted two of her friends, Robin and Allison trying to keep straight faces and losing it completely as she looked right at them and the music started.

"This is for you baby!" the gorilla said, starting to dance to the sounds of 'Wild Thing' by Chris Taylor

Moving around her, he started stripping, placing his jacket on her shoulders then his shirt. Spinning, he stopped right in front of her, moving his hands to his hips as he leaned over in front of her. Then, in one fluid movement he stood up, pulling his pants off, revealing the tiger stripped G-string under them.

The women in the class started hooting and hollering at the sight of the near naked gorilla as he danced his way around Phoebe, and her face and neck, every exposed bit of skin turned bright pink. Hearing a piercing whistle Phoebe looked up to see her teacher standing shoulder to shoulder with her hysterically laughing sisters just as the ape-man finished his dance, sitting down on her lap.

"From us to you, one last wild fling, your sisters." the gorilla said as he kissed her on the cheek. Phoebe just sat there, to embarrassed to speak as the dancer gathered his things and leaving.

"Gotcha!" Piper said as she gave her a hug.  
"You! **You!"** Phoebe said.  
"Hey kiddo!" Prue told her. "You got to admit she had good reason."  
"But..." Phoebe said.  
"Uh-uh missy," Piper said laughing as she waved her finger at her sister, "I owed you for my birthday."

Admitting defeat, Phoebe started laughing, remembering the prank she had pulled. Realizing it was all in good fun, she gave Piper's shoulder a playful slap, her eye's dancing with mirth.

"So who's idea was it really?"  
"I'm not telling." Piper said, as she a locked arm with the youngest with Prue taking Phoebe's other side.  
"Your not mad are you sweetie?" Prue asked as she took her backpack.  
"No, just mortified." Phoebe said, as the colour started to fade from her cheeks.

Walking out onto the campus lawn, two figures headed their way, grin's plastered on both their faces, Robin and Allison caught up with the sisters.

"Hey Phoebe, Robin has a question for you." Allison said laughing.  
"What?" Phoebe said, eyeing her with a bit of trepidation.  
"Well," Robin said, "Do you think that was real, or was he stuffed?" her friend asked, running off laughing wildly as Phoebe turned scarlet once more.


	25. The End

The colours splashed across the backyard just as Piper remembered years ago when she sat with her baby sister. Years ago when her baby sister was leaving for New York. They had spent hours in the backyard just talking. And now what Phoebe had said that early evening was all coming true. She was about to get married in the back yard of the Manor.

**&-&-&**

Phoebe paced back and forth as her nerves ran rampant through her body. She couldn't believe that she was about to walk down the stairs of the Manor and out into the garden and marry Cole. He meant everything to her, and she couldn't believe that as of yet they had done nothing to stop them from getting married.

**&-&-&**

"Piper?"

"Hi Prue."

"You ok? It's not like this is your wedding." Prue smiled as her younger sister paced

"I know. I was just hoping that _they_ don't stop this. Phoebe deserves happiness. Especially after everything she has been through lately."

Prue draped her arm over Pipers shoulder, "I know honey. Not to mention that my baby sister is getting married before me. So how is that you both beat me to the altar?" Prue asked with a smirk on her face

"Sorry Prue, I can't help you with that one. But I know she will make a beautiful bride."

"Yeah she will. And speaking of, I think we better get in place."

**&-&-&**

She turned at the quiet knock on the door.

"Hi baby. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be Daddy." She responded as she took his arm and they walked down the stairs in silence, meeting her sisters at the bottom.

"Well Phoebs. How you doing?" Prue asked with a smile

"Oh I don't know. Scared to death." She replied as she looked up at her sister, "Oh I don't think I can do this." Phoebe said as she turned back towards the stairs.

Piper looked up at their father, "Dad, can you give us a minute here?"

"Sure. I'll wait right over there." Victor pointed towards the grandfather clock, once again repaired, in time for the wedding. Leaving his two oldest daughters to convince the youngest that her wedding was a good thing.

* * *

"Leo is this right. I mean Phoebe is one of the Charmed Ones. The last time I checked I was still half demon. What's going to happen now?" Cole paced back and forth between the early roses and the late daffodils. Phoebe was his whole life and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Cole relax. Everything is fine. I have it on very good authority that nothing will go wrong and that no one will stop you and Phoebe from getting married." Leo placed his hand on his almost new brother-in-laws shoulder. "Don't worry Cole. Her sisters are probably in there now trying to calm Phoebes nerves as well."

* * *

"Phoebe." Prue reached out and grabbed her arm

"Prue I can't do this."

"Phoebs, yes you can." Prue assured her and she grasped her little sisters hands to her own

"I know how you feel honey." Piper explained to her sister as she locked eyes with her. "You're scared right now. More scared then you have ever been. Especially since Cole is half demon, but the love you feel towards each other is nothing like the feeling you will feel when you walk through that door and see him standing there. And the moment that you kiss him for the first time as his wife. Phoebe I can honestly tell you that the feelings that you are about to feel will over power you. Over power you with love that you never imagined excised, but it does in here." She placed her hand on Phoebes chest, "And Cole is feeling the same."

"Yeah Phoebs. I bet Leo is out there having this same conversation with Cole." Prue put in.

"Ok Phoebe let me ask you something." Piper said taking her baby sisters hand from Prue, to hers and sitting her on the step, "Do you love him?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Phoebe shot out

"Do you love him?" Piper asked again.

Phoebe looked from Piper and then up to her big sister. Prue never said a word, only Phoebe could read the question in her eyes as well.

"Phoebe you risked everything to be with him. Hell you even lied to us that you killed him. What does that tell you?" Piper spoke with words of wisdom and comfort

Phoebe looked down at her hands as she listened to Piper. She loved Cole with her whole heart and couldn't imagine life without him. "yes." She said quietly

"Excuse me what was that?" Prue crouched down in front of Phoebe, placing her hands on her sisters' knees.

"I love him. I love him so much it hurts. When I was first captured, all I could think about was you two and him. Nothing else mattered to me. To feel safe in his arms. To taste his kisses."

"Then what's the problem Phoebe? All you have is a case of wedding day jitters. Now come on, we have a wedding to put on." Piper said as she stood up and pulled Phoebe to her feet.

* * *

Cole fidgeted nervously. "What's taking so long Leo?"

"Relax Cole she'll be here." Leo told his friend, as they both stood at the altar waiting for any sign of the girls coming in. He thought back to his own wedding day and what a near disaster that had turned into. Three yrs ago if anyone had told him that he would standing in as best man for a demon who was about to marry a witch, and a Charmed One at that, he would have thought them completely insane.

Standing next to Leo was Andy who also gave his support to Cole. "And Cole, Phoebe has always been like a baby sister to me as well."

"I get it Andy. And relax. I love her as much as you love Prue."

They stood under the archway that was entwined with flowers of spring. The same flowers that covered the garden. They seemed to be an extension of the other, starting in the garden and making their way up and across the trellis.

Cole had his eyes locked on the back door to the Manor. Hoping against hope that Phoebe was not having second thoughts. Then he saw her sisters walking slowly down the aisle as the music started. He shared a smile with each one but his attention was soon drawn past them to the two figures walking along the walkway.

Holding his daughters' hand that was draped through his arm was Victor, looking every bit the gentleman in his black tux. Beside him was Phoebe, her hair hung loosely on her shoulders as she gripped her bouquet in her other hand. The sunlight was catching every cut angle of the stones embroidered into her long dress. She wore a sprig of flowers in her hair that to Cole only heighten her beauty more then he thought possible.

Phoebe looked down the walk and saw Cole standing next to Leo in their black tuxes. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked standing there. Not to mention nervous. She looked back on the previous months and all that they all had been through. She never thought that she would ever see this day. The day she married the man of her dreams.

In the crowd Liz and Gina smiled on as Mary and Charles stood just behind them, able to share this happy occasion with the Charmed Ones. After everything that had happened the Elders felt that would be there just reward.

Prue and Piper watched, tears escaping both of them, as Phoebe came and stood next to Cole.

Handing Prue her Bouquet, Phoebe took Coles hands in hers as they lost each other in the eyes of love.

Grams looked at her granddaughter with her own tears of joy. It seemed like yesterday that she was changing Phoebes diapers. And now her she was, about to marry the man she would spend the rest of her life with. Taking their hands in here,

"Who gives Phoebe to Cole?"

"We do." Victor and Patty both replied as the stood next to each other behind Phoebe and Cole.

"And we do." Prue and Piper added. Phoebe laughed as she turned to her sisters, 'I love you two.' She said so only those at the altar could hear her. Before she turned back and looked up at Cole.

* * *

They laughed, they cried. They ate, they danced.

"Ok why does this seem wrong to me?" Prue whined from her seat on the steps at the front of the manor.

"Oh Prue what's the matter?" Phoebe wrapped her arm over her big sisters neck and shoulders.

"Well let me see. The last time I checked I was the oldest. And now you two are both married before me."

"Well that's because you're picky." Piper said with a smile as she joined her sisters on the steps, on the other side of Phoebe, putting the youngest once again in the middle of her two older sisters. Protected and loved.

"I am not." Prue defended herself though knowing deep down that Piper was right.

"That's ok, we still wove you Prue." Phoebe said in her best baby voice pulling her sister into a hug.

"I love you too Phoebe. And I wish you all the happiness this world can give you." Prue said returning her sisters' hug.

"Me too Phoebs. I'm so happy for you." Piper added as she too added to the hug pulling all three of them together. Once again joined as one to protect each other and the world

**&-&-&**

The sun shone down on the small gathering of friends and family. It was the perfect end to the past several months of survival, pain and anguish. But also to the loss and the love that everyone had gone through. The birds sang their sweet songs, as the bees went about collecting honey for their own families. It was the everyday that as a witch the Charmed Ones could never really enjoy. But in the end they had found each other. Once again securing their own love, and fighting against the evils of the other world.

"Leo have you seen Phoebe?" Cole asked his now brother-in -law

"I saw her and her sisters step outside about twenty minutes ago." Andy answered, secretly envying each man before him. He was unable to marry his love, as they had been able to

Cole started for the front door followed by Andy and Leo. Seeing the girls sitting on the steps they each sat down behind them taking their own in their arms.

"I love you Phoebe Halliwell." Cole whispered in her ear as she leaned against him looking up in to his eyes.

"And I love you Cole Turner." She reached up and pulled him towards her.

Prue and Piper watching their baby sister took her lead, drawing their men towards them all with kisses of passion.

They sat on the front steps away from the party that was brewing indoors. Soon the sun was cresting towards the sea as they sat and watched it sink. Sink into the end of another day. But they all knew that the rising of the sun would bring the start of a new one. One that they all knew would bring ways to new dangers. But one that they knew if they stayed together they would all live to see another sunset.

THE END

We both hope you enjoyed our "little camping" saga. lol We enjoyed writing it for all of you.. Below are a few small notes from both os us in what transpired in writing this story.. Thanx again for reading...

Authors Notes:

Ok so there it is. The end, the final, there will be no more. So this is where we, or I in this case, are suppose to say something thoughtful and meaningful. I look back on this and laugh, but in a good way. This idea started as something small back in April or May 2001. See it's been so long I can't even remember. Maineiac emailed me about a story idea. We talked on the phone and I was laughing because I had a similar idea. A camping trip, just the girls. So I said hey what do you think of co-writing? Well this is our idea of a camping trip. Heehee anyone want to go camping?

What started out small has grown into a 5-book effort. We used to joke in June that at this rate we'll be lucky to be done by Thanksgiving, Yours I would tell her, mines in October. Well it looks like I wasn't to far off, and I for one, enjoyed every minute of it. And in the process gained a wonderful friend.

I would like to thank my twin devil sister, as we have been called, other wise known as my new big Sis, Maineiac. I bug her about being older, 40days, but deep down I wish I had a sister like Maineiac. Older or younger it wouldn't matter. Whenever I was stuck she helped me out. You would never believe some of the brain storming sessions we had over the course of this. Thank you Maineiac for helping make this possible. I don't think I could have done it without you.

I would like to thank you the fans. Without you this story may not have gotten this long, ok wait I'm thanking you for that? Kidding. I loved all the feed back and I loved writing the story. Thank you my friends, for making this all worth while

Your Canadian Charmed Friend

Diane-Di-Eccles November 16, 2001

How Rare and Wonderful is that flash of a moment  
When we've realized we have discovered  
A Friend

&-&-&

A long time ago, in a country and a city far, far away, A Crazy Canuck posted a story on the CFS board that I liked. Well, I got her e-mail addy and sent her a story idea I had, asking her, her opinion on it. Funny thing about that, she had the same idea, and she said, Why don't we co -write? So we did.

Well, here we are six months later, and our little camping trip took on a life of it's own. Taking the sisters through a gambit of emotions from love to hate, joy to fear, and in the process, making new friends.

But, for me, this story also had another bonus, I found a great friend, in my lil Sis, Di. It's funny, we live in two different country's, on opposite coasts, yet we think so much alike, it's scary. We would sit here, late at night, and brainstorm over story ideas, and more times then I can count, we would come up with the same exact ideas.

I'm not surprised we ended up with the nick name Twin Devil Sisters from Jas.

Now, as this story winds down to the inevitable conclusion, I have to say, it's been a joy working with her, laughing with her, and just talking. As she takes great joy in saying, I am older, but I must say, I now have a new little sister, and I couldn't be happier. Now if she would just listen to me j/k

I wanted to say, to you the reader, Thank You, for all your encouragement, your support, you actually putting up with the longevity of this series. You all made it a pleasure to write for you, with your replies, or your responses. You have made it worth all the effort we put into it, putting up with delays and the occasionally writer block.

In closing, I would like to add a few dedications:

First, to you, the reader, for you encouragement, Thank You.  
Second, to Di, you are a great friend, and I'm glad I met you. My sister in all but blood.

And finally, to those we have watching over us, our own _'Whitelighters'_ My sister Marcy, I miss you still, and Troy, he's always with you Di.

Thank you

Maria-AdrI-Paradis, 11/16/2001  
Live,  
Laugh,  
Love,  
Learn.


End file.
